Full Moon Attraction
by Lily-Rose-Bella
Summary: Et si Edward avait attendu près de 20 ans pour revenir à Forks et retrouver Bella, que se passerait-il? Suite à un accident, Alice Swan se retrouve orpheline à 16 ans et rencontre le vampire dont sa mère était tombée amoureuse.
1. Prologue

**Finalement, je me suis décidé à écrire et poster. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir être régulière, je suis occupée avec les cours et devoirs, mais je vais faire de mon mieux, surtout qu'avec mes tendinites aux poignets, ça va pas être facile.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et que vous reviendrez lire et j'attends des reviews, beaucoup de reviews! Ça m'encouragera à continuer, si non, j'aurai pas la motivation. Merci à vous d'avance.**

**Prologue**

Cela fait 18 ans aujourd'hui qu'il m'a quitté, mais je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. M'a-t-il oubliée, lui ? Même si j'ai continué ma vie sans lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souhaiter, voire d'espérer qu'il revienne un jour, malgré la différence d'âge physique qui nous sépare à présent. Je viens de fêter mes 35 ans et je pense à un homme qui m'a abandonnée, si on peut l'appelé un homme ! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait, mais je me suis trompée.

Aujourd'hui j'ai une magnifique fille qui vient d'avoir16 ans. Malgré que son père ne soit pas celui que j'aimais, elle est toute ma vie: Alice, Renée Swan.

Pour une fois, je peux enfin me promener sans être surveillée. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai mis au monde une petite fille, que je n'attire plus les ennuis ! J'ai d'ailleurs eu pas mal d'accidents.

Alors que 18 ans plus tôt, c'était un vampire qui veillait sur moi, depuis, un loup-garou avait prit la relève et ne me lâchait plus. Jacob était devenu mon meilleur ami, mais il pouvait être vraiment collant. Donc ce soir-là, j'avais enfin pu lui échapper, pour faire une surprise à ma fille qui était chez son grand-père. Tandis que je roulais tranquillement pour me rendre chez mon shérif de père, je sentis une grosse secousse contre ma voiture et valsai à travers la fenêtre.

Je sentis le sang couler le long de mon front et ma poitrine qui me faisait mal. Je me sentais partir. Plus jamais je ne reverrai ma fille ! Jamais je n'aurai la chance de le revoir un jour !

J'allais finalement mourir, comme j'aurais du le faire il y a 18 ans.

**Maintenant, à vous de commenter! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Merci à tous pour vos quelques reviews et m'avoir mise en alerte,ça m'encourage à continuer pour votre plaisir et pour le mien! ^^**

**Bref, la majorité de la fic devrait être en point de vue d'Edward, mais pour le premier chapitre, j'avais besoin du point de vue d'Alice Swan, la fille de Bella et j'y intégrrerai peut-être d'autres de ses pdv et ceux probablement aussi de l'autre Alice ^^**

**Désolée d'avoir fait mourir Bella. J'avais juste envie de changement, de faire autre chose. J'ai été inspirée, peut-être parce que moi aussi je viens de perdre subitemment , il y a quelques mois, ma mère.**

**J'espère que les sentiments que ce soient ceux d'Alice maintenant ou des Cullen ensuite seront crédibles et que l'histoire vous plaira toujours. **

**Chapitre 1**

**[Point de vue d'Alice Swan]**

Alors que j'étais chez Charlie, le téléphone sonna. Mon grand-père, qui était en congé ce jour-là, grogna quand il décrocha et comprit que c'était son adjoint. Mais soudainement, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller et une larme couler. Il laissa glisse le combiner de sa main et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais j'étais terrifiée, alors que j'entendais le policier appeler Charlie.

Sans que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, une multitude de collègues du shérif arrivèrent à la maison, tous avaient l'air abattu, tandis que Charlie continuait à pleurer.

- Maman ? demandai-je, effrayée qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Je savais qu'elle attirait, depuis toujours, le danger comme un aimant.

Alors je vis entrer Mike, le visage pâle et rougis par les larmes, qui vint vers moi et je su immédiatement ce qu'on me cachait depuis une heure : je n'avais plus de mère ! J'avais perdu la personne qui m'était la plus chère et je sentis un trou béant se former dans ma poitrine. Comment allais-je vivre sans elle ?

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, tenta de me réconforter mon père. Tu veux venir à la maison ? me proposa-t-il.

- Non ! Je veux rester avec Charlie. M'exclamai-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Son comportement me dégoutait. Il ne s'était jamais occupé de moi, avait fait un enfant à une fille qu'il n'aimait même pas et l'avait laissé tomber pour retourner avec son ex. Mike avait profité que ma mère avait un peu trop bu lors du bal de fin de lycée, pour coucher avec elle. Ma mère m'avait tout raconté. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle avait été abandonnée par celui qu'elle adorait et avait eu donc besoin d'affection.

Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas que je l'appelle par son prénom, Bella était pourtant le plus beau de tous à mes yeux. Elle ne me cachait absolument rien, on était très proche. Peut-être étions-nous plus des amies, qu'une mère et sa fille. Je savais tout de sa vie bien mystérieuse qu'elle avait eu un temps au lycée, alors qu'elle fréquentait une famille pas tout à fait comme les autres : les Cullen. Ils lui manquaient tant et j'aurais tellement voulu les connaître.

- Comme tu veux ma chérie, me répondit Mike, me sortant de mes pensées. Charlie, ça ira ? demanda-t-il ensuite au shérif.

- Vas t'en Newton, on n'a pas besoin de toi ! grommela mon grand-père.

- Charlie ? demanda gentiment son adjoint. Voulez-vous qu'on prévienne Renée ou préférez-vous le faire vous-même ?

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi, lui répondit son chef.

Je montai finalement dans ma chambre et laissai Charlie en bas, entouré de ses collègues. Je m'affalai sur mon lit et étouffai mes pleurs dans mon oreiller.

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il faisait encore très noir dehors et que la pluie tombait drue. Je m'étais endormie encore tout habillée et avais la chemise trempée par mes larmes. Je la jetai au panier, sortis un pyjama de mon armoire et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je vis que la lumière du rez-de-chaussée était toujours allumée et que la chambre de Charlie était ouverte et vide, alors qu'il était plus de 3 heures. Sans doute n'arrivait-il pas à fermer l'œil. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que moi qui avais perdu Bella, lui avait perdu sa fille unique.

Je l'entendis parler au téléphone et compris qu'il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle à ma grand-mère, lorsque je l'entendis prononcer son nom. Je ne continuai pas à écouter et rentrai dans la pièce pour me laver. Je retournai ensuite me coucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des pas monter les escaliers et Charlie frappa à ma porte, puis entra sans attendre ma réponse.

- Alice ? m'appela-t-il, sachant surement que je ne dormais pas.

- Oui Pépé, répondis-je.

- J'ai appelé ta grand-mère, elle arrive demain. Avant d'aller la chercher à l'aéroport, on ira prendre tes affaires chez ta mère. Je suppose que tu préfères rester ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu supposes bien, dis-je. Je ne veux pas aller chez Mike !

- Je ne te laisserai pas aller chez ton père. Heureusement la seule chose que tu aies hérité de lui, c'est sa couleur d'yeux !

Charlie n'avait jamais apprécié mon père depuis qu'il nous avait abandonnées ma mère et moi. Il ne parlait jamais d'Edward, mais parfois je l'entendais marmonner :

« J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit sa fille, plutôt que celle d'un crétin comme ce Newton ! » Et moi je me disais que je l'aurais préféré également. Même si c'était impossible. Si seulement Charlie savait à propos des Cullen, il changerait vite d'avis !

Près de 6 mois passèrent et je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de Mike depuis le jour où … ça me faisait encore mal d'y penser et même si le trou qui s'était former ce soir-là rétrécissait, il était toujours présent. Je sentais un manque en moi.

Le jour de mon 17ième anniversaire, alors que je m'apprêtais à bondir dans ma voiture et aller au lycée comme tous les jours, je vis une silhouette à quelques mètres de l'autre côté de la route.

- Bella ?! Entendis-je appeler et me retournai vers la voix.

- Edward ! murmurai-je, sachant qu'il m'avait surement entendu.

Je ne pouvais me tromper, ça ne pouvait être que lui, avec ses yeux brun doré. La description que m'en avait faite ma mère n'était pas si fiable. Il était encore plus beau que ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer.

- Alice Renée Swan, rentre ici immédiatement ! m'appela Charlie.

Je me retournai vers la maison, puis regardai à nouveau de l'autre côté de la route, mais vis qu'il avait déjà disparu. Déçue, je rentrai voir ce que mon grand-père me voulait, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu penser en entendant mon nom entier.

D'après ma mère, je portais le nom des deux ''femmes'' qui lui étaient chères : celui de ma grand-mère en second, mais surtout en premier, celui de sa meilleure amie qui lui manquait terriblement : Alice Cullen, qui aurait du être ma marraine.

Etait-ce vraiment le vampire de ma mère que je venais d'apercevoir ? Que faisait-il ici, à Forks, sachant qu'on pourrait encore le reconnaître ? Voulait-il voir ma mère ? Alice avait-elle vu ce qui s'était passé, continuait-elle à vérifier le futur de son amie humaine qu'elle avait délaissée pour suivre son frère et le reste de la famille ?

Toutes ces questions me donnèrent mal à la tête.

- Ça ne va pas ma chérie ? me demanda le shérif.

- Si, si ! je réfléchissais, répliquai-je. Je vais être en retard, tu voulais quoi ?

- Souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à mon unique petite-fille ! annonça-t-il en me tendant un paquet et me serrant dans ses bras.

Je découvris alors un écrin de velours et l'ouvris pour y trouver un médaillon en or qui abritait une photo de maman. Au dos du pendentif, je vis gravé en français : « plus que ma propre vie ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser une larme de plus.

- Ta mère tenait à te l'offrir pour tes 17 ans. Me dis Charlie. Elle me l'avait confié pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Il te plait ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir, pleurai-je.

Alors mon shérif de grand-père, bien que peu démonstratif, me serra à nouveau.

**------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Quelques reviews de plus me feraient énormément plaisir et me motiveraient encore plus à continuer. Alors s'il vous plait, cliquer sur le bouton vert et faites vos commentaires, j'en ai besoin pour m'encourager et y trouver des idées qui vous plairaient ^^ Merci d'avance.**

**Comme vous l'aurez remarqué peut-être, le médaillon que reçoit Alice est celui que reçoit Renesmée pour Noël dans le livre ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews et m'avoir mise en alerte, c'est très encourageant et vos messages et le fait que ça vous plaise me font plaisir ^^**

**voilà un chapitre peut-être un peu court, du pdv d'Edward, mais comme je veux pas trop mettre dans un seul chapitre, pour en faire le plus possible, je vais pas les faire très long.**

**J'espère que cepoint de vue sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous aimerez toujours.**

**Malheureusement pour vous, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir ravoir le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre et je ne sais pas encore de quel pdv il sera, mais je vais essayer de pas revenir dans 6 mois! lol**

**Chapitre 2**

_**[Point de vue d'Edward]**_

Cela faisait aujourd'hui 18 ans jour pour jour ! Autrement dit 6574 jours, que j'avais quitté mon amour, la laissant seule à Forks.

Chaque année à cette même date, j'avais une terrible envie de retourner dans cette petite ville de l'état de Washington, qui m'avait vu être heureux pour la première fois depuis ma transformation près d'un siècle plus tôt. Elle était le soleil de ma vie, comme une météorite qui éclairait les nuits qui assombrissaient mon existence, mais j'étais parti. Pour son bien, sa sécurité, je l'avais abandonnée, contraignant ma famille à me suivre malgré eux, pour nous réfugier à nouveau en Alaska. J'avais parcourus le continent à la recherche de Victoria, jusqu'à ce que je tombai finalement sur elle et pus mettre fin à ses jours avant qu'elle ne le fasse avec ma Bella.

Même après tant d'années, elle restait ma Bella et je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Je savais qu'Alice regardait à son futur de temps en temps et en particulier en ce jour.

- Edward ! cria ma sœur. Je ne la vois plus !

- Qui, quoi, où, comment ? m'affolai-je sans comprendre.

- Bella ! me répondit-elle. Je ne vois pas son futur. Je vois quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, qui lui ressemble, mais qui a les yeux bleus, pas chocolat.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandai-je troublé.

- Oh Edward, je crois qu'elle a disparu ! gémit Alice. Ma Bella, je ne la vois plus, ça ne signifie qu'une seule chose !

- Ne dis rien Alice, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas savoir !

Je sortis de la maison et courus le plus loin possible de ses pensées qui me faisaient mal. Si mon cœur avait été encore vivant, il se serait déchiré en deux à la nouvelle. Car je ne pouvais exister dans un monde où Bella ne serait plus.

Je trouvai les clés de ma Volvo dans ma poche, retournai la prendre et traversai l'Alaska jusqu'à Vancouver. Là, j'hésitai à prendre un ferry pour Port Angeles et continuer jusque Forks, mais je fis demi-tour. Même si elle était toujours en vie, je devais la laisser vivre sa vie, comme je l'avais décidé il y a 18 ans.

- Edward, où étais-tu ? me demanda Esmé à mon retour à la maison. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Alice m'a dit pour sa vision.

- Je ne veux plus en parler, grognai-je. Je dois l'oublier !

Près de 6 mois plus tard, alors que l'envie d'aller à Forks devint plus forte que jamais, Alice eut une nouvelle vision que je découvris en même temps qu'elle : une jeune fille qui ressemblait presque trait pour trait à la Bella que j'avais laissée, sauf qu'elle avait les yeux bleus au lieu d'être noisette. Comme dans sa première vision. Ce qui m'effraya, c'est que je me vis discuter avec cette fille que je ne connaissais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demandai-je à ma sœur.

- Je ne sais pas trop, Edward. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas la fille de Bella, elle lui ressemble tellement. Apparemment tu aurais décidé d'aller faire un tour à Forks et donc tu vas surement la rencontrer.

- La fille de Bella ? m'étonnai-je. Alors elle a quand même refait sa vie, dis-je déçu. Après tout, je le lui avais demandé.

_**- Flash back - **_

_- Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella ; lui avais-je dit._

…

- _Je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Lui avais-je dit avec le plus d'assurance possible. Je ne reviendrai pas. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. _

_**- Fin du flash back -**_

J'avais tenu ma promesse. Je ne l'avais pas revue et l'avais donc laissé vivre sa vie, ce qu'elle avait apparemment fait. Même s'il y avait une part de moi qui était déçue, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être satisfait qu'elle ait respecté ma volonté.

C'est alors que je pris finalement la décision de me rendre discrètement à Forks, afin de vérifier ce qu'Alice avait vu et parce que j'étais intrigué par ce sosie de Bella. Je voulais aussi m'assurer que cette dernière était bien en vie, contrairement à ce que ma sœur pensait. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle n'était plus là.

J'arrivai à notre ancienne villa, qui était restée comme nous l'avions laissée près de 20 ans auparavant. J'y laissai ma voiture et ne pus attendre de courir jusqu'à la demeure du shérif, malgré l'heure matinale et le risque de me faire voir et reconnaître.

Je me cachai dans le bois en face de la maison et étendis mon esprit vers l'intérieur du domicile, après avoir repéré la voiture de police et compris qu'il n'était pas encore parti. Je l'entendis penser à un cadeau d'anniversaire et à Bella. Je ressentis que les pensées à propos de sa fille étaient douloureuse et l'entendis parler à une fille dont la voix était trop jeune pour être celle d'une jeune femme de 36 ans.

Alors je la vis sortir et reconnus l'adolescente qui avait les traits de la fille que j'avais aimé et que j'avais vu dans les visions d'Alice.

- Bella ?! Ne pus-je me retenir de l'appeler, même si je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle me fixa un moment, tandis que je restai là.

- Edward ! L'entendis-je murmurer.

- Alice Renée Swan, rentre ici immédiatement ! Cria Charlie.

Elle se retourna vers la maison et je m'éloignai à toute vitesse pour retourner à la villa. Des questions fustigeaient dans ma tête. Je me rendis jusqu'au cimetière, je devais y voir si j'y trouvai sa tombe. J'avais besoin de me rassurer, parce que j'avais soudainement le vague pressentiment que la sensation qu'avait éprouvé Alice 6 mois plus tôt, était sans doute réelle, que Bella avait quitté ce monde.

C'est alors que je la vis, une sépulture recouverte de fleurs fraîches, avec écrit : « Isabella Marie Swan – 13 septembre 1987 – 16 septembre 2023 – mère et fille regrettée. »

Je tombai à genoux sur le sol, sentant mon cœur mort se briser malgré tout. Si j'avais pu encore pleurer, j'aurais vidé toutes les larmes de mon corps, tellement j'avais mal. Si seulement je n'étais pas parti, peut-être aurions-nous pu trouver une solution ! Pendant toutes ces années où elle m'avait tant manqué, savoir que je ne la reverrais plus jamais me déchira. Je ne pus alors retenir un cri de désespoir.

Je restai un long moment à contempler la tombe de celle que j'aimais, sans voir que le temps s'était écoulé et que le jour s'assombrissait. Il était déjà le milieu de l'après-midi, quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher.

Une odeur aussi alléchante que celle de mon amour effleura mes sens. Mes yeux devinrent noirs et je dus retenir ma respiration pour ne pas sauter sur cette humaine.

- Je me doutais que tu viendrais ici. Me dis une douce voix.

- Qui es-tu ? finis-je par lui demander sèchement.

- Je m'appelle Alice Swan, je suis la fille de Bella Swan et Mike Newton.

En entendant le nom de son père, je me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Tu es encore plus beau que maman ne t'avait décrit ; me lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire en frôlant ma joue de sa main douce et chaude.

- Alors tu sais tout ? lui demandai-je d'une voix plus tendre.

Elle hocha la tête.

**------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Maintenant, cliquez à nouveau sur le bouton vert et laissez vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est bon pour le moral.^^**

**J'en ai besoin pour continuer à écrire.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews et m'avoir mise en alerte, c'est très encourageant et vos messages et le fait que ça vous plaise me font plaisir ^^**

**Comme promis à certaines, je vous poste un chapitre ce midi et essayerai d'en poster un autre avant la fin de la semaine.**

**J'ai essayer de faire un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, toujours du pdv d'Edward, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas trop mettre dans un seul chapitre, pour ne pas avancer trop vite. Donc désolée, si c'est court.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez toujours.**

**Je vous explique en gros pour que vous compreniez, dans ma version, Bella était à edward ce qu'elle est à Jacob dans les livres et donc, Alice Swan est à Edward ce que Renesmée est à Jacob ^^ sauf que c'est pas une imprégnation, juste des ''âmes soeurs''. **

**Mais Alice, bien qu'elle ressemble à sa mère, n'est pas entièrement la même.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

- Alors tu sais tout ? lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, acquiesçant à ma question.

- N'en veux pas à ma mère, mais elle m'a tout raconté.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, avouai-je en le pensant vraiment. Mais c'est dangereux !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça change que je sache ce que tu es vraiment ?!

- Les Volturi te tueraient s'ils l'apprenaient. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de Bella, en plus que du risque qu'elle courait de rester avec nous ; mais aussi celui que ces vampires rois n'apprennent qu'une humaine était au courant de notre secret. Ils interdisent de le révéler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? demanda-t-elle simplement, alors qu'elle aurait du être effrayée. Elle était comme sa mère, comme ma Bella …

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmurai-je en sanglotant sans larmes.

Alice se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà suffisamment près, il fallait qu'elle se colle encore plus à moi. N'avait-elle donc pas conscience du danger que je représentais pour elle ? Tout comme je l'avais été pour … « Cesse de penser à elle bon sang ! Tu es parti, tu l'as abandonnée ! C'est de ta faute si elle n'est plus là, tu es responsable ! » Me dis-je.

- Edward ? m'appela-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne peux pas … Je dois rentrer, bégayai-je. Ma famille m'attend !

- Je sais que tu as mal et que tu penses que c'est de ta faute ; disait-elle. _Comment pouvait-elle savoir que ce sentiment était en train de me ronger ?_ J'ai mal aussi et je ne fuis pas !

- Je ne peux pas rester. Si jamais Charlie me voyait, il se poserait des questions. C'était un prétexte pour m'éloigner, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment faux.

- Tu pourras toujours prétendre que tu es ton propre fils ! rit-elle en émettant un son si doux à mon oreille que j'en fus ébloui pendant un court instant.

- Je ressemblerais beaucoup trop à mon père pour être crédible, plaisantai-je.

- Que faites-vous habituellement pour qu'on ne vous reconnaisse pas, du faite que vous ne vieillissez jamais ? Vous n'avez jamais risqué d'éveiller des soupçons ?

- Non, nous quittons l'endroit avant que ça ne puisse arriver. En général nous n'y revenons pas. Forks est une exception.

- Vous allez revenir ?

- Il est trop tôt. Mais peut-être dans quelques années.

- Je serai surement déjà vieille d'ici là, se plaignit-elle alors.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait vieillir et je l'espérais, comme je l'avais souhaité pour elle. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus il m'était difficile de pouvoir prononcer son nom, voire même de le penser tellement j'avais mal et que je m'en voulais pour ce que j'avais fait il y a 18 ans. Si je n'étais pas parti, si j'avais continué à la protéger, elle ne serait pas partie si tôt. J'étais bien coupable, contrairement à ce qu'Alice pensait. Mais si je n'étais pas parti, Alice ne serait probablement jamais née et je ne pouvais imaginer un monde sans elle à présent. Mais pourquoi soudainement, pensai-je à elle de cette façon ? Fallait-il que l'histoire se répète à nouveau avec sa propre fille ?!

- Alice, je dois partir ! m'exclamai-je donc.

- Oh, déjà ! Tu reviendras ? m'implora-t-elle avec des yeux doux et une voix suppliante, mais tellement mélodieuse.

Alors que je m'étais éloigné d'elle pendant notre conversation, je fis un pas vers elle, avec le désir de la serrer contre moi. Mais je résistai à la tentation et lui embrassai seulement le front.

- Tu dois m'oublier Alice, lui annonçai-je. Je ne t'apporterais rien de bon !

- Au moins ce n'est pas à moi que tu fais ce reproche aujourd'hui ! grommela-t-elle.

Savait-elle que j'avais fait la même critique à sa mère ? Elle lui avait donc tout raconté.

- Ça vaut mieux comme ça ! répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors tu m'abandonnes moi aussi ?! s'énerva Alice.

- On se connaît à peine, comment peux-tu déjà penser que je t'abandonne ?

- J'ai pourtant l'impression de te connaître depuis si longtemps, murmura-t-elle.

Curieusement, j'avais cette vague sensation également. Finalement, je ne pouvais me résoudre à fuir une fois de plus. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose à elle aussi, jamais je n'y survivrais. J'aurais déjà probablement des difficultés à me pardonner d'être parti une première fois et d'avoir tout gâché.

- Je reviendrai ! lui promis-je alors sincèrement. Je reviendrai pour toi, très bientôt.

Un sourire s'illumina sur son visage et je la quittai provisoirement après un baiser sur la joue.

Je roulai jusqu'à l'aéroport de Tacoma à Seattle, y laissant ma voiture pour aller plus vite, puisque j'allais de toute façon revenir. Je pris l'avion pour Anchorage, où j'arrivai moins de 3 heures plus tard.

Je fus surpris d'y voir Alice, ma sœur, qui m'attendait, seule, les yeux mi-tristes et mi-joyeux.

« _Je n'aurais jamais du écouter Edward et partir en laissant Bella seule, tout est de ma faute !_ » Pensait-elle. Elle se sentait donc aussi coupable que moi, pourtant elle n'y était pour rien.

- C'est moi le responsable, lui dis-je quand j'arrivai suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle m'entende dans le brouhaha du hall. Je n'aurais jamais du partir !

- Oh Edward, c'est si cruel ce qui arrive ! gémit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Alors, tu l'as rencontrée ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en jubilant presque et sautillant.

- Alice ?! grognai-je.

- Oui, je parle d'Alice ! répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Tu l'as vue ? Comment est-elle, est-ce qu'elle lui ressemble ? Tu vas la revoir, non ?

- En effet, elle a beaucoup de point commun avec sa mère, avouai-je.

- Tu ne lis pas ses pensées non plus, j'imagine. Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Exactement et je n'ai ressentie aucune frustration de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

- Tu as été habitué avec Bella, je suppose.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une grimace à l'évocation de son nom et ma sœur le remarqua.

- Ed ! Tu dois arrêter de te torturer et continuer, s'écria-t-elle. Tu dois le faire pour Alice !

- Ne commence pas encore une fois à jouer les entremetteuses, rouspétai-je. Tu as vu ce que ça a donné la première fois ! Je ne pourrai pas encore revivre la même chose !

- Ce ne sera pas la même chose, elle n'est pas Bella ! affirma Alice. Elle est différente, je le sais et en plus elle aime le shopping, contrairement à sa mère !

- Tu ne changeras jamais !

- Toi non plus ! Nous sommes voués à resté les mêmes pour l'éternité ! rigola-t-elle.

- Si on bougeait, fis-je remarquer.

Près d'une heure était passé depuis mon atterrissage sur le sol d'Alaska et nous étions encore figés au milieu du hall des arrivées. Nous nous éloignâmes finalement de l'aéroport pour rentrer à la maison. Sur le chemin, dans la Porsche jaune de ma sœur, _mais depuis quand roule-t-elle en Porsche ? _M'étonnai-je. Elle ne dit plus rien, se contentant de me regarder du coin de l'œil, avec un sourire.

Lorsque nous approchâmes de la villa, j'entendis Esmé se réjouir de mon retour.

« _Enfin, le revoilà ! J'espère qu'il va bien. Le pauvre, c'est tellement triste pour Bella !_ »

Un autre rictus se forma sur mon visage, ce qui n'échappa de nouveau pas à ma sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda-t-elle agacée.

- Esmé qui s'inquiète pour le pauvre Edward ! marmonnai-je.

- C'est normal, c'est ta mère et tu es son premier ''enfant'', forcément elle s'inquiète pour toi. Surtout après le comportement que tu avais avant et après l'avoir rencontrée !

Elle arrêta la voiture non loin de l'entrée et je vis notre mère accourir à notre rencontre. Quand je sortis du véhicule, des bras m'entourèrent. Les doux bras d'une mère inquiète pour son fils.

- Mon pauvre chéri, ma plaignit-elle. J'ai eu si peur que tu ne fasses une bêtise après la nouvelle que nous a annoncée Alice. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Maman, je vais bien. Je te le promets. C'était la pure vérité.

Elle m'entraina à l'intérieur, suivie du petit lutin qui me servait de sœur. Tout le monde nous attendait, y compris Carlisle qui était déjà rentré de l'hôpital. Alors je leur racontai toute l'histoire. Tout ce qu'Alice m'avait dit et ce que j'avais fait depuis mon départ et mon arrivée à Forks.

- Pourquoi tu es revenu en avion et pas avec ta voiture ? me demanda mon père.

- Je voulais rentrer plus vite et de toute façon je vais y retourné.

- Ça recommence ! grogna Rosalie.

- Rose ! m'exaspérai-je en entendant ses pensées. Les mêmes qu'elle avait déjà émises 19 ans plus tôt. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas ravie qu'une humaine entre à nouveau dans nos vies. Elle n'a jamais accepté … Elle n'était pas prête de se réjouir autant que sa sœur.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama ma sœur. Ça va recommencer, non ?! Tu vas de nouveau fréquenter une humaine et nous mettre en danger, voire briser la famille une fois de plus !

- Rose ! tenta Esmé de la calmer. Je suis sûre qu'Edward a bien comprit la leçon et qu'il ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs. Que comptes-tu faire alors ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive. Comment veux-tu que je sache ce que je vais faire, lui répondis-je calmement. Une fois encore je suis perdu, je ne comprends rien !

- Tout va bien se passer Ed ! me réconforta Alice. Je l'ai vu. Tu n'as qu'à te faire passer pour ton fils, ce serait vraiment drôle, rit-elle.

- Alice ! Ne m'appelle pas Ed ! Bizarre, mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a suggéré aussi de faire.

* * *

**J'ai oublié de préciser que bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à stephenie Meyer, sauf pour Alice Swan ^^**

**Bien que certaines situations et des passages seront similaires, voire repris de la saga originale, je vais essayer de faire une histoire différente. La relation entre Edward et Alice va se passer probablement comme celle de Bella, mais avec des comportements, réactions différentes.**

**Maintenant, cliquez à nouveau sur le bouton vert et laissez vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est bon pour le moral.^^**

**J'en ai besoin pour continuer.**


	5. Chapter 4

**merci encore pour vos reviews et les nouvelles alertes, c'est très encourageant et que ça vous plaise me réjouis^^**

**Comme promis , je vous poste un chapitre avant la fin de la semaine.**

**Il s'agit d'un point de vue d'Alice cullen, comme annoncé précédemment et il est très long! J'espère que vous en serez contentes! ^^**

**il y a pas mal de passages repris des 2 chapitres précédents quand Alice est avec Edward.**

**Elle a comprit le lien qui unissait son frère à la fille de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

**[Point de vue d'Alice Cullen]**

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait 18 ans jour pour jour que nous avions quitté Forks et laissé Bella derrière nous. Elle avait fêté son 36ième anniversaire 3 jours plus tôt.

Bien qu'Edward m'empêchait de surveiller son futur, en cette date d'anniversaire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher, comme chaque année, d'y regarder. Je devais alors faire attention à ce que mon frère ne puisse pas ensuite le lire dans mes pensées. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise et ma peur, lorsque rien ne me vint !

- Bella ! m'exclamai-je en sanglots sans larmes.

- Que se passe-t-il Alice ? s'inquiéta mon Jasper.

- Je ne la vois pas, répondis-je. Ce n'est pas normal, je sens qu'il a du se passer quelque chose de terrible. Je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu avant !

- Je suis sûr que tout va bien, tenta-t-il de me rassurer. N'y pense plus et n'en parle pas à Edward, il pourrait se mettre en colère.

Mais évidemment, je ne pus garder cette nouvelle pour moi. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Edward se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi, j'eus une vision de Bella qui avait un accident, puis plus rien à nouveau. Et alors j'aperçus une fille qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, comme nous l'avions connue, à l'exception qu'elle avait des yeux bleus à la place de ceux chocolat de notre Bella.

- Edward ! criai-je alors. Je ne la vois plus !

- Qui, quoi, où, comment ? s'affola-t-il sans comprendre.

- Bella ! répondis-je. Je ne vois pas son futur. Je vois quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, qui lui ressemble, mais qui a les yeux bleus, pas chocolat.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandai-je troublé.

- Oh Edward, je crois qu'elle a disparu ! gémit Alice. Ma Bella, je ne la vois plus, ça ne signifie qu'une seule chose !

- Ne dis rien Alice, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas savoir !

Il s'enfuit lorsqu'il comprit en lisant ma vision dans mes pensées et je vis qu'il partait pour Forks, puis revenait pourtant vite à la maison. Je suppose que Bella avait donc eu une fille, tout comme je l'avais sentie lors de visions précédentes, et que c'était elle qui m'était donc apparue après l'accident de sa mère.

Pourquoi avais-je écouté Edward et accepté de partir, abandonnant cette humaine à qui je tenais pourtant autant qu'à ma famille. La meilleure amie que j'aurais pu avoir si nous étions restés dans sa vie au lieu de fuir lâchement.

Mais moins de 6 mois plus tard, une nouvelle vision, plus précise que la première, m'apparut : je voyais à nouveau le sosie de Bella aux yeux bleus, mais elle n'était pas seule. Edward lui parlait et ils étaient dans un cimetière et devant la tombe de …

- Encore une vision ? me demanda mon amoureux qui était en train de se servir de son don pour m'apaiser, tant j'étais triste parce que je venais de comprendre.

- Oh mon Dieu, Jasper ! Bella est … Bégayai—je. Elle n'est plus … elle est … Elle est vraiment morte ! J'ai vu sa tombe, pleurai-je. C'est si injuste !

- Je sais ma belle, me réconforta-t-il. tu aurais voulus la revoir une dernière fois au moins. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu me retenir à ses 18 ans !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassurai-je. On aurait pu trouver autre chose.

- Mais Edward ! que va-t-il se passer si jamais il l'apprend ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Tant qu'il n'a pas appris la nouvelle, je ne peux pas le prévoir. Mais apparemment il pense à retourner à Forks pour vérifier et il va y rencontrer sa fille. Je sens que quelque chose va se passer avec elle, c'est plus fort qu'avec Bella. Mais c'est rassurant, ajoutai-je en voyant les yeux inquiets de mon vampire préféré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je crois que si Edward a pu rester si longtemps séparé de Bella, c'est que probablement elle n'était pas sa véritable âme sœur ; mais que quelque chose les liait l'un à l'autre, par cette fille, Alice !

- Alice ?! s'écria Jasper.

- Elle s'appelle Alice également, dis-je avec gaité. Oh Bella ! Elle a donné mon nom à sa fille, c'est si touchant !

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies eu une vision de cette fille, alors que tu ne la jamais vue avant ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- C'est parce que Edward va la rencontrer, je les ai vus tous les deux.

- Je comprends, dit-il. que va-t-l se passer alors ?

- Ça je le verrai quand il l'aura enfin rencontrée ! affirmai-je toute excitée.

Une douleur m'envahie soudain. J'étais en train de me réjouir du futur de mon frère avec une autre, alors que son premier amour avait disparu. Toutes ces années, où j'avais été séparée de celle qui aurait pu être ma seconde sœur, étaient les plus dures de ma longue existence. Bella m'avait tant manqué et savoir qu'elle n'était plus là amplifiait ce manque terriblement. Mais si nous n'étions pas partis, jamais Alice ne serait née et Edward n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi heureux avec sa mère, qu'il pourrait l'être avec la fille.

Une seconde vision, plus claire encore me parvint, alors qu'Edward venait de rentrer de sa chasse au puma. Encore avec la fille de Bella et Edward, discutant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop, Edward. Répondis-je. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas la fille de Bella, elle lui ressemble tellement. Apparemment tu aurais décidé d'aller faire un tour à Forks et donc tu vas surement la rencontrer.

- La fille de Bella ? s'étonna mon frère. Alors elle a quand même refait sa vie, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui me sembla être de la déception.

Edward partit finalement pour la petite ville pluvieuse de l'état de Washington, contre l'avis de Rosalie. Celle-ci refusait toujours qu'il prenne le risque de fréquenter une humaine et que ça tourne mal et brise à nouveau la famille. Elle avait seulement peur pour les siens, mais aussi pour notre frère qui risquait de se faire repérer par les habitants qui l'avaient connu. Ils pourraient avoir des soupçons en voyant qu'il n'a pas vieilli, en particulier Charlie. Je me doutais que le shérif aurait une dent contre celui qui avait abandonné sa fille, la laissant dans un triste état. J'avais vu comment elle avait réagit suite à notre départ, ce qui m'avait fait encore plus mal à l'idée de la quitter, et ça n'avait pas été joli à voir. Mais heureusement elle s'en était remise, après avoir été longtemps déprimée. Puis son futur avait commencé à devenir de plus en plus trouble. Je sentais qu'elle était toujours vivante, mais à certains moments, je me retrouvais face à un mur, ce qui m'inquiétait très souvent. Mais à chaque fois, le soulagement arrivait, lorsque je la revoyais à nouveau et que son futur m'était plus clair comme avant. Je ne cessai de me soucier d'elle. C'était la seule humaine qui avait su m'attendrir, jusqu'au jour où j'avais eu, 6 mois avant, la dernière vision de Bella et la première de sa fille.

Tandis que nous chassions dans les plaines d'Alaska, une autre vision vint interrompre mon repas : Edward avait enfin approché Alice et avait décidé de revenir, pour y repartir aussi vite. Ainsi le lien que j'avais pressenti entre eux s'était vite établi et il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer longtemps l'un de l'autre. Je sautai de joie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ma chérie ? me demanda Esmé avec un énorme sourire que je lui avais apparemment transmis.

- Edward revient de Forks ! Il ne va pas faire de bêtise. Et je crois qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à accueillir quelqu'un de plus dans la famille.

- Bella ?! s'étonna notre mère.

- Non, répondis-je avec une subite tristesse. Je ne t'ai pas encore dit, Bella a eu un accident il y a 6 mois et elle …

- Oh non ! me coupa-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que notre Bella est morte ?!

- Malheureusement si.

Si nous avions pu pleurer, j'étais sûre qu'Esmé aurait fondu en larmes. En rentrant, elle s'effondra sur le canapé et sanglota. Lorsque mon Jasper arriva et senti la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, il la réconforta en lui envoyant une onde de calme. Mais le chagrin était trop fort pour elle. Après tout, je savais que c'était comme si elle avait perdu son 6ième enfant. Elle avait toujours considéré Bella comme une de ses filles, même après notre départ et ce depuis le jour où elle avait vu Edward amoureux.

- Alors comment Edward … ? Bégaya-t-elle enfin.

- Bella a eu une fille, elle a 17 ans aujourd'hui et j'ai vu Edward lui parler. Je sens que quelque chose les lie et je me demande si …

Serait-ce ça ? Me demandai-je à l'intérieur de moi. Edward aurait-il été attiré par Bella, uniquement pour son futur enfant ? Finalement, il y avait donc eu un bon côté à quitter Forks, même si nous étions bouleversés par la mort de notre Bella.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'une humaine vienne à nouveau chambouler nos vies ! déclara Rosalie qui nous avait entendues.

- Tu ne pourras rien y faire, Rose ! lui dis-je. C'est leur destin.

Sur ces mots, je sortis, pris ma Porsche et roulai jusqu'à l'aéroport d'Anchorage, où Edward allait atterrir dans un peu moins d'une heure à présent.

Alors que son avions était arrivé et qu'il approchait, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à Bella. _Je n'aurais jamais du écouter Edward et partir en laissant Bella seule, tout est de ma faute !_ Pensai-je, sachant qu'il l'entendrait. Elle était morte trop tôt !

- C'est moi le responsable, me dit-il quand il arriva suffisamment proche de moi pour que j'entende dans le brouhaha du hall. Je n'aurais jamais du partir ! ajouta-t-il.

- Oh Edward, c'est si cruel ce qui arrive ! gémis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Alors, tu l'as rencontrée ? demandai-je joyeusement.

- Alice ?! grogna-t-il.

- Oui, je parle d'Alice ! répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur. Tu l'as vue ? Comment est-elle, est-ce qu'elle lui ressemble ? Tu vas la revoir, non ?

- En effet, elle a beaucoup de point commun avec sa mère.

- Tu ne lis pas ses pensées non plus, j'imagine. Affirmai-je avec un sourire.

- Exactement et je n'ai ressentie aucune frustration de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

- Tu as été habitué avec Bella, je suppose.

Alors je le vis faire une grimace à l'évocation de son nom.

- Ed ! Tu dois arrêter de te torturer et continuer. Soupirai-je. Tu dois le faire pour Alice !

- Ne commence pas encore une fois à jouer les entremetteuses, rouspéta-t-il. Tu as vu ce que ça a donné la première fois ! Je ne pourrai pas encore revivre la même chose !

- Ce ne sera pas la même chose, elle n'est pas Bella ! Elle est différente, je le sais et en plus elle aime le shopping, contrairement à sa mère !

- Tu ne changeras jamais !

- Toi non plus ! Nous sommes voués à resté les mêmes pour l'éternité ! Si on bougeait, me fit-il remarquer.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que l'avions avait atterri et nous étions toujours figés au milieu du hall. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma Porsche jaune et je le vis faire des grands yeux en regardant ma voiture. Voilà seulement maintenant qu'il la remarquait Il se tourna vers moi et je le regardai avec un sourire, sans rien dire.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin près de la villa, je le vis faire à nouveau la moue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demandai-je agacée cette fois.

- Esmé qui s'inquiète pour le pauvre Edward ! marmonna-t-il.

- C'est normal, c'est ta mère et tu es son premier ''enfant'', forcément elle s'inquiète pour toi. Surtout après le comportement que tu avais avant et après l'avoir rencontrée ! J'évitai de prononcer à nouveau son nom.

J'arrêtai la voiture et vis Esmé accourir vers Edward pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Mon pauvre chéri, le plaignit-elle. J'ai eu si peur que tu ne fasses une bêtise après la nouvelle que nous a annoncée Alice. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Maman, je vais bien. Je te le promets.

Elle l'entraina à l'intérieur et je les y suivis. Tout le monde nous attendait, y compris Carlisle qui était déjà rentré de l'hôpital. Alors il nous raconta toute l'histoire. Tout ce qu'Alice lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était parti de la maison.

- Pourquoi tu es revenu en avion et pas avec ta voiture ? demanda Carlisle.

- Je voulais rentrer plus vite et de toute façon je vais y retourné.

- Ça recommence ! grogna Rosalie.

- Rose ! s'exaspéra Edward. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté … Elle n'était pas prête de se réjouir autant que moi.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama notre sœur. Ça va recommencer, non ?! Tu vas de nouveau fréquenter une humaine et nous mettre en danger, voire briser la famille une fois de plus !

- Rose ! tenta Esmé de la calmer. Je suis sûre qu'Edward a bien comprit la leçon et qu'il ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs. Que comptes-tu faire alors ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive. Comment veux-tu que je sache ce que je vais faire, répondit-il calmement. Une fois encore je suis perdu, je ne comprends rien !

- Tout va bien se passer Ed ! le réconfortai-je. Je l'ai vu. Tu n'as qu'à te faire passer pour ton fils, ce serait vraiment drôle, m'esclaffai-je.

- Alice ! Ne m'appelle pas Ed ! grommela-t-il. Bizarre, mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a suggéré aussi de faire, ajouta-t-il avec le sourire.

J'étais si heureuse de revoir le sourire se dessiner sur son beau visage d'ange, malgré les circonstances. Je savais qu'il aurait du mal à oublier son premier amour, surtout que sa fille lui ressemblait tellement. Mais il s'en remettrait et ne ferait pas de bêtises, pour la petite Alice.

- Je crois qu'on devrait l'appeler Lily, pour ne pas la confondre avec moi ! annonçai-je. Alors que tout le monde se mit à rire.

Même Edward ne se retenait plus et ça faisait beaucoup de bien à toute la famille et surtout à Esmé, de le revoir rire à nouveau et pouvoir espérer le revoir bientôt heureux, pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Maintenant, cliquez à nouveau sur le bouton vert et laissez vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est bon pour le moral. J'en ai besoin pour continuer^^**

**et encore désolée pour le retard, mais comme je l'ai dit, les études me prennent beaucoup de temps et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster avant Noël et vais en plus devoir passer mes vacance à étudier pour mes 6 partiels à la rentrée. Je me demande parfois si j'ai bien fait de reprendre mes études après si longtemps d'inactivités scolaires ^^**

**.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Je suis un peu déçue! J'ai l'impression d'avoir moins de reviews qu'avant, seulement de nouvelles lectrices et les autres?**_

_**Ça ne me donne pas vraiment beaucoup de motivation pour écrire. Mais comme je sais qu'il y en a encore qui lisent, voire de nouvelles lectrices à chaque chapitre, je continue quand même, je fais un effort pour vous.**_

_**Si c'est le temps espacé entre les chapitre qui est trop long, je m'en excuse vraiment, mais mes études me prennent énormément de temps, beaucoup trop même! ^^**_

_**donc voici un nouveau chapitre, dans lequel je reviens avec le pdv d'Edward. **_

_**Il est plus court que le précédent, mais plus long que les premiers! ^^**_

_**j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Disclaimer: bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement ^^**_

_**ils sont à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

_**[Point de vue d'Edward]**_

- J'ai eu une super idée ! m'annonça Alice en entrant brusquement dans ma chambre, interrompant ma lecture.

- Aller, raconte ! lui demandai-je blasé par son excitation.

- Et bien, pour que Charlie n'ait pas de soupçon s'il te voit, il faudrait changer un peu ton apparence.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Lentille ! lâcha-t-elle alors.

- Tu sais qu'elles ne tiendront pas longtemps avec le venin, lui rappelai-je.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas t'éterniser auprès du shérif, trouve une excuse, comme de devoir aller à la toilette par exemple !

- C'est une idée, acceptai-je en riant à son excuse. Et quoi encore ?

- Tes cheveux !

- Ah non, on ne touche pas à mes cheveux ! m'exclamai-je.

- Mais tu ressembleras encore trop à toi alors ! me dit-elle déçue.

- Si Charlie me fait la remarque, je dirai juste que c'est ce que tout le monde me dit ! mais que j'ai hérité des yeux de ma mère.

- Tu lis trop Edward ! rit-elle. Et ta voix ? Faudrait la changer un peu.

- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, pas compliqué à faire.

- Et ton histoire pour finir. Que vas-tu lui dire ?

- Que penses-tu si je lui dis qu'Edward vient de mourir récemment et m'avait parlé de Bella. Alors j'ai voulu aller la trouver pour mon père qui n'a jamais osé le faire lui-même, mais c'est Alice que j'ai trouvée. J'ajoute que je suis désolé d'avoir appris le décès de sa fille et que je suis sur que ''mon père'' aurait pleuré en l'apprenant. Il n'a pas pu l'oublier et n'a jamais vraiment aimé ma mère, je suis un accident. Quand elle est partie, il ne s'est jamais décidé à se remettre avec une autre, il est resté seul !

- Waw, on y croirait presque ! murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Et puis c'est proche de la vérité, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

- En effet. Où crois-tu que j'ai été pécher cette histoire ?!

Elle me prit mon livre des mains, alors que j'étais prêt à me remettre à ma lecture ; puis m'entraîna avec elle hors de la chambre, pour aller dans la salle-de-bain.

- Essaye-les ! m'ordonna ma sœur en montrant la boite de lentilles qui se trouvaient sur le bord de l'évier.

Je les introduisis dans mes yeux et observai leur nouvelle couleur dans le miroir face à moi : vert émeraude ! Mes yeux avaient leur couleur naturelle d'autrefois, que j'avais d'ailleurs presqu'oubliée, tant je m'étais habitué au brun doré qu'ils avaient désormais depuis tellement d'années.

- Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? m'appela le petit lutin.

- Heu… hésitai-je. On dirait …

- Leur couleur naturelle ? m'interrompit-elle. Oui c'est le but.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime beaucoup cette couleur et ça rassurera le chef Swan.

Quelques heures plus tard, mes yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle depuis plus de 100 ans. Je ne remis pas de nouvelles, préférant les garder pour Forks.

J'essayai de coiffer un peu mes cheveux, afin de changer le désordre habituel qu'il y régnait. Je m'habillai très soigneusement pour faire bonne impression, au cas où je croiserais Charlie. Je choisis de me présenter sous mon deuxième prénom, Anthony, en pensant à trouver l'excuse qu'Edward était mon deuxième prénom et que mes amis me nommaient ainsi ; si Alice venait à m'appeler par mon vrai nom devant son grand-père.

- S'il te plait Edward ! me supplia mon lutin de sœur.

Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Tu ne seras pas capable de tenir plus d'une journée loin de Jasper, dis-je.

- Oh mais Jasper vient avec nous bien sûr ! me lâcha-t-elle.

- Non ! m'écriai-je. Me rappelant trop bien que j'avais fuit Forks 18 ans plus tôt, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister au sang humain autant que moi.

- Il ne se passera rien, me rassura-t-elle. il se maitrise mieux à présent. Ajouta Alice en parlant de Jasper. Puis il restera à la villa.

- Et si le chef Swan te voit ? insistai-je, m'inquiétant encore.

- Je veux juste rencontrer Lily, se plaignit ma sœur. Personne d'autre !

- Tiens-toi éloignée de la maison de Charlie dans ce cas.

- Oh merci Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Je t'adore. Je suis sûre que nous serons de bonnes amies elle et moi.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, marmonnai-je entre les dents.

Nous prîmes tous les trois l'avion, laissant l'autre moitié de la famille en Alaska. Nous atterrîmes à Tacoma, où j'avais laissé ma Volvo quelques jours plus tôt. Je conduisis ensuite jusqu'à notre grande maison située à l'extérieur de la ville de Forks. Arrivés dans notre ancien ''chez nous'', nous nous dirigeâmes dans nos chambres. Je déposai mes affaires dans la mienne, pris la boite de lentilles avec moi et partis pour la maison des Swan. Tel que je m'y attendais et comme je m'y étais préparé, la voiture du shérif était garé devant le porche. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était donc rentré du travail.

Heureusement que nous autres, vampires, pouvions facilement cacher nos émotions, parce que je me sentais très nerveux à cet instant.

J'insérai une première paire de lentilles dans mes yeux et sortis de ma voiture pour aller sonner à la porte. J'eus la mauvaise surprise de voir Charlie venir m'ouvrir et remarquai ses yeux qui m'observèrent attentivement pendant un court instant, puis me lancèrent un regard qui aurait pu tuer s'ils étaient pourvus de mitraillettes.

- Toi ! grogna le chef Swan. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Heu… bonjour. Vous devez être Charlie Swan, le père de … Bella ? demandai-je, prétendant ne l'avoir jamais vu avant. Je suis Anthony Cullen. Vous avez dû connaître mon père, Edward ?

- Ah ! en effet. Comment puis-je t'aider ? me demanda-t-il alors.

- J'ai croisé Alice, il y a quelques jours. Je l'ai confondu avec sa mère …

- Tu cherches ma fille ? m'interrompit-il étonné.

- Je la cherchais. Alice m'a tout raconté. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ouais, répondit-il tristement. Comment se fait-il que tu voulais voir Bella ? Tu ne l'as pourtant pas connue.

Ça y était ! Nous arrivions à l'étape du mensonge.

- Mon père est aussi décédé récemment, racontai-je. Il m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle. Je suis certain qu'il ne l'a jamais oubliée, qu'il l'aimait. Pour lui, je voulais la voir et lui dire, qu'elle comprenne à quel point il tenait à elle.

- Oh ! dit-il, feignant d'être attristé par la nouvelle. Je suis désolé pour lui.

- Et moi je suis désolé pour votre fille, répliquai-je. Mon père aurait probablement pleuré s'il avait appris la nouvelle avant de mourir.

- Comment est-il … ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Ça, je n'y avais pas pensé !

- Un cancer, lâchai-je sans réfléchir. Ça s'est passé rapidement.

- Ed… ! s'exclama, puis s'interrompit une voix aigue derrière le shérif.

- Salut Alice ! dis-je avec un grand sourire. Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.

J'aperçus alors son grand-père qui me fixait à nouveau avec des yeux meurtriers.

- Char … Pépé ! Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? demanda ma Lily.

Voilà que j'en étais à l'appeler de cette façon, ce qui me fit rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? s'inquiéta-t-elle lorsque Charlie daigna s'éloigner.

- Je pensais à ma sœur. Elle est impatiente de te rencontrer.

- Alice ?! Elle est ici ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Elle est à Forks, elle voulait absolument te voir, lui dis-je.

- Waw ! Bien sur. Tu m'emmènes la voir ? demanda-t-elle excitée.

- Quand ? maintenant ? m'étonnai-je.

- Ben ouais. Si elle est impatiente, faut pas la faire attendre.

C'est alors que j'entendis un léger rire provenant du bois d'en face. Alice !

- Alice ! Je t'avais pourtant clairement dit de ne pas t'approcher d'ici !

- Alice ?! dit Lily surprise. Tu parles à ta sœur ?

- Viens.

Je lui pris la main et traversai la route pour nous approcher du bois et de ma sœur. Celle-ci sauta dans les bras de Lily, alors que je tenais toujours sa main chaude. Rien que le contact de ses doigts m'électrifiait tout le corps. Elle regarda à nouveau vers moi, m'observa avec un regard attentif, puis lança :

- Tes yeux, s'écria-t-elle. Ils sont verts !

- Heu … oui, ris-je. J'ai mis des lentilles pour paraître différent aux yeux de Charlie, qu'il n'ait pas de soupçon.

- Oh ! J'aime bien cette couleur. M'annonça-t-elle.

- C'était leur couleur naturelle, avant que je ne sois transformé.

- C'est pour ça que cette couleur te va si bien, avoua Lily en rougissant.

Je la fixai avec un sourire, ma main tenant toujours la sienne. Je levai l'autre pour caresser sa joue et la vis fermer ses yeux et soupirer de plaisir.

- Hum ! fis une voix que je connaissais très bien. Je suis toujours là !

- Oh désolée Alice ! s'excusa mon humaine.

- J'étais ravie de te rencontrer Lily, j'espère te revoir bientôt.

- Moi aussi. Répondit celle-ci, alors que ma sœur s'éloignait déjà.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt, se tenant toujours par la main, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement et me regarda d'un air triste. Elle semblait tourmentée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandai-je soucieux.

- Je me demandais … qu'est-ce que Maman penserait si elle nous voyait ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, dis-je aussi troublé qu'elle. Tu penses que c'est mal ? m'affolai-je en voyant son regard rempli d'angoisse.

- Je ne veux pas y penser ! lâcha-t-elle en se collant contre moi.

Je la serrai dans mes bras, lui caressai les cheveux et embrassai son front. Je devais faire un gros effort pour me contenir, mais j'y arrivais, comme avec sa mère.

- Alice, éloigne-toi de lui tout de suite ! Grogna une voix familière.

Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Me demanda la même voix.

- Toi ! m'exclamai-je en le reconnaissant. Comment est-ce possible ?

* * *

**Une idée de qui ça pourrait être? ^^ j'attends vos commentaires**

**Maintenant, cliquez à nouveau sur le bouton vert et laissez vos commentaires, s'il vous plait! J'en ai vraiment besoin pour trouver la motivation et savoir ce qu'il vous plaitr^^**

**n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et des idées seront les bienvenues**

**et encore désolée pour le retard, mais , les études passent avant tout. J'essayerai de reposter pendant les vacances, mais comme j'ai des partiels à la rentré, je dois aussi étudiere. **

**À vous à présent! ^^**

**.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Où sont passé toutes les personnes qui reviewaient aux premiers chapitres? Je ne les vois plus et je me pose des questions! ^^ est-ce que vous êtes lassées déjà?**_

_**Comme j'avais une terrible envie d'écrire, je l'ai fait et poste avant Noël. Maintenant je sais pas quand je mettrai le prochain chapitre.**_

_**donc ce nouveau chapitre est toujours du pdv d'Edward, comme le seront la plus part des autres. **_

_**Je pense que la fic deviendra surement un peu lemony plus tard (je sais que vous aimez ça, moi aussi d'ailleurs! ^^) mais comme je dois aller doucement dans leur relation, faudra être patientes les filles! ^^**_

_**En tous cas, bravo à toutes celles qui ont reviewer vous avez trouvez qui était le personnage qui gâche tout en fin du chapitre précédent! Lol je vous préviens pour celles qui sont team Jacob, c'est certainement pas mon cas alors je lui ferai pas de cadeau! Lol Pour ne pas confondre entre Alice Swan et Alice Cullen, je vais définitivement appeler la première par son surnom: Lily! Comme ça, pas de confusuion pour vous et moi également ^^ Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**- Alice, éloigne-toi de lui tout de suite ! Grogna une voix familière. **_

_**Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Me demanda la même voix.**_

_**- Toi ! m'exclamai-je en le reconnaissant. Comment est-ce possible ?**_

**Chapitre 6**

- Que fais-tu ici Cullen ? Gronda Jacob Black. Ça ne t'as pas suffit d'en avoir détruit une, il te faut aussi sa propre fille ?!

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas pris une seule ride ? lui demandai-je.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ! Nous interrompit Lily.

- Il est dangereux pour toi Alice, alors éloigne-toi je t'ai dit !

- Jacob Black ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais l'ami de ma mère et que tu es un loup-garou que je vais obéir à tes ordre !

Loup-garou ? M'étonnai-je à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je pensais que ça s'était éteint après Ephraïm Black, son arrière-grand-père. Alors comment Jacob pouvait-il se retrouver presque 20 ans plus tard devant moi, sans avoir vieilli ?

- Comment est-ce possible ? demandai-je à haute voix.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Cullen et celle de ton petit clan ! Cria-t-il. il a seulement fallu du temps pour que la transformation se fasse, alors que vous étiez déjà foutu le camp !

- Edward ? m'appela la jeune humaine qui me tenait toujours la main. Tu l'as connu également ? demanda-t-elle.

- En effet, répondis-je. C'était un ami à ta mère et son père à Charlie.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il en ait après toi ?

- Les loups-garous sont les ennemis naturels des vampires et il sait parfaitement que j'en suis un. D'autant plus que je lis dans ses pensées et il m'en veut parce que … j'ai fait du mal à ta mère, en quittant Forks.

- J'avais oublié que lui aussi a aimé Maman après que tu sois parti, mais elle n'a pas voulu de lui.

- Non, elle a préféré cet imbécile de Newton ! se plaignis le cabot.

- Newton ? m'étonnai-je en le regardant.

- Mike Newton, me dit Lily. C'est mon père, ou plutôt mon géniteur. Maman avait bu ce soir là. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle regrettait simplement. Je t'en ai parlé brièvement au cimetière. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Maintenant que tu me le dis je me rappelle que tu as mentionné son nom, mais j'étais trop perdu pour y faire vraiment attention.

- Alice ? l'interpella Jacob. Tu es donc au courant de ce qu'il est vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! annonça-t-elle fermement. Maman m'a tout raconté en détail. Je sais absolument tout. Elle ne m'a jamais rien caché. Ni sur toi, ni sur lui, ni sur mon père, je sais tout !

- Et ça ne te dégoûte pas ? elle secoua la tête. Tu es bien comme ta mère ! Et toi, se retourna-t-il vers moi. ça ne t'as pas suffit de détruire Bella, maintenant tu vas briser la vie d'Alice. Elle a suffisamment mal comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de mes affaires Jacob ! s'énerva ma douce.

- Il a raison, lui dis-je. J'ai blessé Bella et je vais sans doute faire la même chose avec toi, un jour ou l'autre. Ajoutai-je, la voix brisée.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! demanda la voix de ma sœur.

- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je te croyais repartie à la villa !

- Je ne vous voyais plus, je me suis inquiétée et j'ai voulu m'assurer que tout allait bien. Dit-elle. Mais c'est quoi cette odeur infecte ?! Lâcha Alice en dévisageant Jacob Black qui la regardait d'un air méprisant.

- Parle pour toi, espèce de sale suceuse de sang ! répliqua le loup.

- Jacob, je t'interdis de parler de cette façon à mon amie ! cria Lily.

« _C'est quoi, tout ça ? Ils vont tous se ramener ici maintenant ?_ » Pensait Jacob.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous là, dis-je pour répondre à sa pensée. Je voulais voir Bella, mais c'est Lily que j'ai trouvée.

- Lily ? dit-il d'un air dégoûté. C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ?

- C'est comme ça que nous avons décidé de l'appeler, pour ne pas confondre avec moi quand on nous appelle. Lui signala ma sœur.

- Pourquoi vous êtes revenus ? s'exaspéra encore plus le clébard.

- Toi la ferme, sale clebs ! Fustigea Alice. Et laisse-les s'aimer en paix !

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il. tu as bien dit s'aimer ? C'est quoi cette blague ?

- Je vois le futur, lui avoua ma sœur. Et je les ai vus tous les deux. Je gondai en voyant ses pensées. Lily et Edward sont deux âmes sœurs !

- C'est vrai ? demanda celle-ci en me fixant avec des yeux plein d'espoir.

- C'est ce qu'Alice pense, répondis-je la tête baissée.

- Edward, regarde-moi !

Je relevai la tête pour voir ses beaux yeux bleus me regarder avec autant d'amour que les yeux chocolat de sa mère me regardaient il y a 19 ans. Peut-être y avait-il même plus que dans ceux de Bella. Je ne pus me détacher de son regard envoutant. Je la connaissais à peine et pourtant, je savais déjà que mon cœur mort lui appartenait, que je ne pourrais vivre sans elle, que c'était plus fort que ce que j'avais éprouvé avant.

« C'est quand même pas une imprégnation comme nous ?! » se demanda le chien.

- C'est quoi cette imprégnation ? lui demandai-je curieux.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées à ma parole ! gronda-t-il.

- Heu … désolé. M'excusai-je. Alors ?

- Et bien chez nous autres, les loups-garous, quelques' uns d'entre nous ont eu la chance de croiser un jour ce qu'on pourrait appeler leur ''âme sœur'', directement au premier regard. Dès la première rencontre après la transformation, nous savons en regardant les yeux de la fille, qu'elle est faite pour nous. cela peut même se produire avec une toute petite fille. C'est pour cela qu'on ne vieillit plus, en attendant qu'elle grandisse et ait finalement l'âge pour devenir une femme. On appelle ça l'imprégnation.

- Beurk c'est dégoûtant ! s'exclama Alice. Une petite fille ?!

- Et tu crois que ce n'est pas dégueu entre une humaine et un vampire ?!

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, plaisanta ma sœur.

- Heu … Edward ? me souffla Lily. Si nous les laissions se chamailler entre eux et que nous partions d'ici ? me proposa-t-elle.

- Bonne idée, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Laissant ma sœur et le loup se disputer, nous nous éloignâmes en silence, main dans la main. Je la pris alors sur mon dos et filai à toute vitesse à travers le bois, jusqu'à la clairière, l'endroit de Forks que je préférais.

- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle lorsque nous arrivâmes et que je l'eus redéposée à terre. C'est ici que tu emmenais maman ?

- Heu … hésitai-je. Je l'ai emmenée ici, en effet. Je l'évitais du regard à présent. C'est l'endroit où je me sens le mieux ici, avouai-je.

C'est alors qu'une éclaircie traversa les nuages, les chassant pour faire briller le soleil sur ma peau de marbre. Lily me regarda avec des grands yeux. Mais je pus voir que ce n'était pas de la peur, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.

- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demandai-je.

- Je vois que tu ne lis pas dans mes pensées à moi non plus. Rit-elle.

- En effet, tu tiens ça de ta mère, répondis-je d'un ton de frustration.

- Je me disais que ma mère ne t'avait pas rendu justice en te décrivant. Tu es encore plus beau que je ne me l'imaginais.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça ! grommelai-je.

- Et tu l'entendras encore et toujours ! affirma-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha plus près de moi encore, alors que ma peau scintillait toujours au soleil. Elle leva sa main vers ma joue qu'elle caressa d'un geste tendre. Je me sentis heureux comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis bien longtemps, voire même encore plus qu'à cette époque où j'avais cru n'aimer qu'elle pour l'éternité. J'étais partagé entre deux émotions qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur. D'un côté, j'avais l'impression de trahir Bella et de l'autre, je me sentais tellement bien avec Lily, que j'oubliais sa mère.

- Il est temps que je te ramène, lui dis-je avec remords.

- Pourtant je sens que tu n'en as pas envie, constata-t-elle.

- Charlie doit s'inquiéter. On se reverra demain, lui promis-je.

- Je l'espère bien ! Par contre, si on retourne chez Charlie, il vaudrait mieux que tu remettes des lentilles. Tes yeux sont à nouveau brun-doré.

- Les lentilles se dissolvent avec le venin. Heureusement que j'ai pris la boite avec moi, ris-je en la tirant de ma poche.

Je repris Lily sur mon dos et courus discrètement jusque chez le shérif. Je m'arrêtai un peu avant sa maison, pour changer la couleur de mes yeux, avant de le recroiser à nouveau. Je sentis l'odeur d'Alice dans les parages et constatai qu'elle m'attendait dans la voiture. Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

Alors que ma douce se dirigeait vers la maison de son grand-père et que je la regardais s'éloigner avec regret pour rentrer, elle fit subitement demi-tour et courut vers moi. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et approcha ses lèvres chaudes des miennes. Je ne l'arrêtai pas, sachant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne, dans un baiser passionné. Je dus l'interrompre, sentant qu'elle était à bout de souffle, mais avec une seule envie, celle de recommencer à nouveau.

Je plongeai une fois de plus dans ses beaux yeux bleus et ne pus m'empêcher de savourer ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de la laisser partir.

- Je t'aime, me susurra-t-elle tendrement à l'oreille.

Je luis posai un autre baiser, plus doux, pour toute réponse, ne pouvant laisser sortir ses mots que j'avais dit quelques années plus tôt à une autre fille. Malgré ce que je ressentais et je connaissais mes sentiments pour Lily, il me faudrait du temps pour le lui dire clairement à haute voix.

Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte et se retourna pour me faire un signe de la main, auquel je répondis avec un sourire triste, puis elle rentra, me laissant seul.

Je rentrai dans la voiture, partagé entre la joie que j'avais ressentis en l'embrassant et la déception de ne plus l'avoir auprès de moi.

- Tu la reverras demain ! me réconforta ma sœur avec le sourire.

- Et les jours suivants, ajoutai-je en souriant à mon tour.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle. Esmé sera ravie d'apprendre que son fils est à nouveau amoureux, plus que jamais !

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ! me demandai-je.

- Tu vas devoir être très patient. Elle deviendra l'une des nôtres et cette fois tu ne pourras pas te défiler ! dit-elle en remarquant ma désapprobation. Tu as déjà perdu Bella pour cette raison.

- Quand ? lui demandai-je.

- Il faudra attendre qu'elle ait 18 ans et qu'elle ait son bac. Autrement dire dans un peu plus d'un an !

- Le plus tard sera le mieux, grognai-je.

- Edward ! Tu dois t'y préparer. Cette fois tu ne pourras pas t'y opposer. Tu le dois à Bella ! D'autant plus que Lily est encore plus têtue que sa mère.

- Et bien ça promet ! marmonnai-je.

- Aller ! On rentre ?

Je démarrai la Volvo et roula jusqu'à la villa où jasper nous attendait avec impatience. Alice était tellement excitée par les événements que son compagnon dut utiliser ses dons pour la calmer, ainsi que pour apaiser ma frustration de passer la nuit loin de ma Lily.

C'est alors que je repensais à une chose. Et si je passais par la fenêtre comme autrefois ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment Edward ! s'écria Alice. Charlie la surveille.

- Et merde ! m'exclamai-je.

- Tu ne peux donc pas attendre jusqu'à demain ? me demanda Jasper.

- Trop pénible à attendre tout ce temps ! pensai-je à haute voix.

* * *

**Je sais, il y a beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre, j'ai pas pu faire autrement et pardonnez-moi pour la description de l'imprégnation mais sans les livres (que j'ai prêtés) je ne me souviens plus comment l'expliquer plus clairement, désolée ^^**

**Maintenant, comme après chaque chapitre, je vous supplie de bien vouloir aller cliquez sur le bouton vert et laissez vos revivews, s'il vous plait! J'en ai vraiment besoin pour me motiver^^**

**n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et vos idées **

**peut-être un autre chapitre avant la fin des vacances, qui sait? Ça dépend du nombre de reviews! **

**À vous à présent! ^^**

**.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir et m'a donné envie d'écrire. Désolée de ne pas y répondre personnellement, mais j'ai pas assez de temps, veuillez m'en excuser. ^^**_

_**Ce nouveau chapitre est d'un pdv double Lily-Edward. Il n'est peut-être pas si long que les précédents, mais je fais de mon mieux.**_

_**Le lemon viendra surement j'ai déjà une idée pour la suite, mais comme j'ai dit faut que j'attende, même moi j'ai du mal à attendre de l'écrire lol**_

_**bref, joyeux Noël à toutes**_

_**je vais encore répéter au cas où, mais les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer et pas à moi, juste pour qu'on ne pense pas que je me les approprie, hein?! ^^**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

** [Point de vue de Lily]**

Quand je me réveillai et que je constatai que j'étais seule, je fus déçue. J'aurais cru qu'il viendrait me rejoindre pendant la nuit, comme il le faisait avec Maman. Mais il n'est pas venu.

Ressentait-il ne fusse qu'un dixième de ce que j'éprouvais ? J'en doutais. Après tout, il avait aimé ma mère et peut-être l'aimait-il encore, ou pire, il me prenait pour elle. Je devais parler à quelqu'un mais n'avais aucune idée à qui je pourrais confier une telle chose. Je pris ma douche, m'habillai et avalai un rapide petit-déjeuner, puis pris les clés de ma voiture.

- Où vas-tu comme ça jeune fille ? me demanda Charlie.

- Au cimetière, répondis-je la tête baissée. J'ai besoin de parler à Maman.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne te répondra pas, me dit mon grand-père avec tristesse.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de me confier.

Je sortis et me rendis sur la tombe. Un nouveau bouquet de fleurs fraiches y était posé. Un mélange de lavande et de frésias. Je me baissai pour voir s'il y avait un mot et entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai avec un sourire, pensant que c'était Edward, mais j'eus la surprise de me retrouver face à sa sœur, Alice, qui arborait un grand sourire également.

- Je suis certaine que tu croyais que c'était Edward, me dit-elle en riant.

- En effet, répondis-je timidement. C'est toi qui as mis ces fleurs ?

- Oui, elles sont de la part de toute la famille. Esmé m'a demandé d'en mettre.

- C'est gentil. Je suis sûre que Maman aurait été contente.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ça fait 6 mois et elle me manque tellement. Je voudrais pouvoir me confier à elle.

- Tu peux le faire avec moi, si tu veux ? me confia Alice.

- J'ai peur que vous ne m'abandonniez, comme vous avez laissez Maman !

- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas. Edward a retenu la leçon.

- Je suis perdue, dis-je. Je me pose des questions, ajoutai-je ensuite en voyant l'expression d'inquiétude sur son visage. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Comment quoi est possible ?

- Comment se fait-il que je puisse déjà l'aimé autant, alors que je le connais à peine. Je ne comprends pas.

- Je crois que tu le connais mieux que tu ne le penses, à travers ta mère. Douterais-tu de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? Je baissai la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Tu ne dois pas ! dit-elle alors d'un ton assuré.

- Comment puis-je être sûre qu'il ait les mêmes sentiments que j'ai pour lui et qu'il ne me prend pas pour ma mère ? Je commence déjà à être dépendante de lui.

- Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis qu'Edward t'aime, probablement même plus qu'il n'a aimé Bella. Au point qu'il a l'impression de la trahir.

- Il te l'a dit ? m'étonnai-je.

- Non, Jasper l'a ressenti. Mon frère est aussi perdu que toi, mais il t'aime, c'est certain ! Par contre, j'aimerais te demander une petite faveur.

- La quelle ?

- Je voudrais que tu évites de t'approcher de ces clébards puants ! Me lâcha-t-elle avec un air écœuré. Ils brouillent mes visions et je n'aime pas ça.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- C'est peut-être parce que moi-même je n'ai jamais été loup-garou, alors je ne les vois pas. Je ne vois que les humains, parce que je l'ai été et les vampires, parce que je le suis. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il pue ce Jacob ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ris.

- C'était l'ami de maman, mais il m'a toujours … heu … un peu effrayée, avouai-je.

- Dans ce cas, continue à te tenir éloignée de ce chien, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Ça me faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui était proche d'Edward et avait connu ma mère. Je me sentis alors mieux. Je demandai à ma mère de me pardonner et rejoignis Alice.

**************

_** [Point de vue d'Edward]**_

Je passai ma matinée à chasser, préférant être suffisamment abreuvé pour passer la journée avec ma douce. Elle devait encore dormir à l'heure où je partis traquer le gibier.

Je me demandais comment était-ce possible que mes sentiments soient déjà aussi fort et Alice me rassura en me disant que Lily se posait la même question et que c'était normal. D'après elle, nous étions faits pour être ensemble et rien ne pourrait nous séparer. L'affection que j'éprouvais pour elle grandissait d'heure en heure. A présent je savais que je voulais passer mon éternité avec elle. Mais en même temps, comment pouvais-je penser à vouloir lui ôter son âme, quand j'avais refusé de le faire à sa mère et qui m'avait poussé à la quitter.

Après avoir tué quelques cerfs dans les bois de Forks et trouvé un puma un peu plus au sud, je retournai à la villa pour me changer et mettre les lentilles, juste au cas où Charlie serait chez lui. Je me rendis vers la maison des Swan et n'y trouvai pas la voiture de Lily, mais celle du shérif. Je sortis de ma Volvo et allai tout de même sonner à la porte.

- Tiens, revoilà Edward Cullen junior ! Lâcha-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Bonjour Chef Swan, dis-je en prenant la même voix que j'avais adoptée la veille.

- Si tu cherches Alice, elle n'est pas là. Elle est probablement au cimetière.

- Merci Chef, je vais l'y rejoindre alors. Il referma alors la porte.

Je pouvais vaguement lire dans ses pensées qu'il en voulait encore énormément à ''mon père'', enfin celui qu'il croyait l'être. Il craignait que je ne blesse sa petite fille, comme j'avais blessé sa mère et il ne l'avait pas oublié, tout comme Jacob Black. En parlant du loup !*****

- Alors comme ça, il te prend pour ton propre fils ? Quelle ironie ! dit-il.

- Jacob ! Soupirai-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici. Charlie ne se doute-t-il de rien en voyant que tu ne vieilli pas, toi non plus ? demandai-je.

- J'ai dû le dire à Charlie et lui montrer pour qu'il ne me tire pas dessus, je n'ai donc plus rien à lui cacher.

- Sous prétexte que tu lui as tout dit, je devrais faire pareil, lui demandai-je après l'avoir lu dans ses pensées.

- En effet, ce serait la moindre des choses ! Bella a dû lui mentir et maintenant Alice, ou Lily comme vous l'appelez. Il ne mérite pas cela.

- T'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi nous ne nous montrions pas ? Cela nous est interdit. C'est la loi la plus importante chez les vampires : garder le secret !

- Alors comme ça il y a des lois chez les buveurs de sang ! ironisa Jacob. Et qui veille à ce qu'elles soient respectées, hein ? Le roi des vampires, Dracula ?!

- En quelque sorte, ris-je. Sauf qu'il ne s'appelle pas Dracula, mais Aro Volturi.

- Parce qu'en plus vous avez un ''roi'' ?! j'en reviens pas ! s'esclaffa le clébard.

- Et il pourrait bien nous tuer tous, ainsi que Lily et Charlie, si lui et ses frères apprenaient que des humains connaissent notre existence.

- Tout ça serait de ta faute ! se fâcha-t-il. Si tu t'étais tenu éloigné de Bella il y a 19 ans, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Tu as raison. Répondis-je tristement. Mais je n'ai pas pu, j'ai été égoïste. J'ai cru qu'en partant elle m'oublierait et aurait enfin une vie normale, comme elle le méritait. Mais je me suis trompé. N'empêche que si je n'étais pas parti, Lily ne serait sans doute jamais venue au monde et ça, je ne peux le concevoir.

- Foutaises ! s'exclama le loup. J'en ai assez entendu. Reste à l'écart des Swan !

- Où si non, que feras-tu Jacob ? Tu me tueras, au risque de blesser Lily ?!

- Va-t-en ! Gronda-t-il. Ce que je fis.

Je constatai dans le miroir que les lentilles de ce matin étaient déjà dissipées et en remis une autre paire, si je venais à rencontrer une ancienne connaissance. Je roulai ensuite jusqu'au cimetière où je l'avais rencontrée une semaine plus tôt. Alors que je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers la sienne. Une autre voix familière m'interpella.

- Cullen ?

- Heu … oui. fis-je en me retournant vers lui. Je vous connais ?

- Tu n'es pas Edward Cullen, me dit-il.

- Oh ! Vous avez sans doute connu mon père, répondis-je.

- Oui, maintenant que tu me le dis, je vois que vous n'avez pas les mêmes yeux.

- En effet. Et vous êtes ? Demandai-je, prétendant ne pas le connaître du tout.

- Newton, Mike Newton.

- Vous êtes le père d'Alice ! Feignis-je l'étonnement.

- Tu connais ma fille ? s'étonna Newton.

- Je cherchais Bella et je l'ai rencontrée.

- Je vois, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi. Ne t'approche pas de ma fille !

me souffla-t-il. On dit bien tel père, tel fils ! Alors ne t'avise pas de la toucher !

- Mike ! Cria cette voix magnifique que j'adorais par-dessus toutes. Laisse-le !

- Oh Alice ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

- J'irais bien si tu me foutais la paix ! Répondit Lily à son père.

- On ne parle pas de cette manière à son père ! Se fâcha celui-ci.

- Tu es mon géniteur, mais pas mon père. Alors laisse-nous tranquille.

Elle s'avança vers moi, me pris dans les bras et m'embrassa aussi passionnément que la veille, sous le regard effaré de Mike. Je répondis avec ferveur à son baiser, ne pouvant lâcher ses lèvres si douces et si chaudes. Je dus pourtant m'éloigner pour la laisser respirer. Je la serrai dans mes bras, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et l'embrassai sur le front. Son père n'avait pas bougé et me regardait à présent avec des yeux noirs et je comprenais pourquoi. Quel père accepterait de voir sa fille de 17 ans embrasser un jeune homme, qui n'est autre que le ''fils'' de celui qui a brisé le cœur de la mère de celle-ci. Ce serait ma fille, je serais aussi en colère que lui. Celle-ci me prit la main, fusilla son père du regard et m'emmena à l'écart. Nous entrâmes dans le cimetière et marchâmes jusqu'à la tombe de Bella. Alice nous rejoignit, ayant assisté à toute la scène de loin. Elle en rigolait à l'intérieur d'elle, sans le montrer à Lily.

En voyant le bouquet de fleurs fraiches sur la tombe, je sus immédiatement de qui il venait. Je regardai vers ma sœur, qui me sourit avec tristesse. Avait-elle aussi l'impression de trahir Bella, en s'attachant déjà si fort et si vite à sa fille ? Je n'arrivais pas à le savoir, car ma sœur me cachait ses pensées à l'instant, en chantant l'hymne national dans sa tête.

Alice repartit, nous laissant seuls Lily et moi. Je profitai pour lui demander :

- C'était quoi ce baiser si passionné tout à l'heure ? Essayais-tu de faire enrager ton père ? suggérai-je en riant.

- C'était simplement une excuse pour pouvoir t'embrasser, répondit-elle.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Mes lèvres sont tout à toi, je suis tout à toi.

Elle me regarda, l'air étonné, ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut que dire.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-elle enfin. Tu devrais remettre des lentilles au fait.

- Dis-moi, à quoi tu penses en ce moment ? lui demandai-je.

- Tu voudrais bien le savoir, hein ?! répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Mais je suis bien contente de pouvoir garder mes pensées secrètes.

- Tu as des choses à me cacher ?

- Je sais d'après les dires de ma mère, qu'il y a certaines choses que tu ne voudrais pas entendre. Puis il est encore trop tôt pour en parler.

- Lily ! grommelai-je. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te traverser l'esprit pour que tu aies peur de m'en parler, Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Pas maintenant Edward, dit Lily fermement. Rentrons à la maison.

Je la reconduisis devant chez elle. Elle sortit de la voiture précipitamment sans un mot et se rua vers la maison. Qu'avais-je bien dit ou fait pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte ? Cela me fit mal de penser que je l'avais blessée d'une quelconque façon et qu'elle me repousse sans me confier ce qui n'allait pas. Je rentrai donc à la villa et sentis tout de suite une onde d'apaisement venant de Jasper. Il avait déjà dû sentir mon trouble depuis dehors.

J'allai me réfugier dans ma chambre, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire pour la comprendre. Mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Alice Swan était une vraie énigme à mes yeux, encore plus que ne l'était sa mère. Je descendis au salon pour me détendre sur mon piano.

Une nouvelle composition me vint et je jouai les notes qui venaient toutes seules. Cet air ressemblait exactement à la personne à laquelle je pensais à ce moment là.

_

* * *

_

*** hahaha! Je sais c'est un beau jeu de mot! ^^ en fait, je n'y avais même pas pensé sur le coup, c'est après l'avoir écrit que je me suis rendu compte de la blague! lol**

**Maintenant, c'est à vous d'aller cliquez sur le bouton vert et laissez vos revivews,**

**s'il vous plait! pour me motiver^^**

**n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et vos idées **

**peut-être un autre chapitre avant la finde l'année, on verra, parce que je dois étudier aussi malheureusement et ça dépendera du nombre de reviews! ^^**

**.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Merci pour vos reviews et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster, mais j'ai pas assez de temps et j'ai eu des partiels, veuillez m'en excuser. ^^**_

_**Ce nouveau chapitre est d'un pdv de Lily, pour mieux comprendre sa réaction à la fin du chapitre précédent . **_

_**Un tout grand merci à ma nouvelle bêta, Joufly-la-verte, qui m'a écrit ce super chapitre en un temps record, j'espère qu'elle en écrira d'autre ^^**_

_**bref, bonne année à toutes**_

_**je répète que les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer et pas à moi, à part celui de Lily ^^**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

**[Point de vue de Lily]**

Je n'avais pas voulu blesser Edward en m'en allant précipitamment, mais je venais de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais à Bella. Je la trahissais.

Ma mère m'avait quittée. C'était la seule personne au monde à qui je me confiais. Le soir nous avions l'habitude, après avoir mangé, de nous installer sur le canapé un moment et de discuter ou simplement de rester toute les deux collées l'une à l'autre, nous réconfortant.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je savais qu'elle s'était longtemps sentie seule, qu'elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il revienne et que si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait enfin été heureuse. Mais il n'est jamais revenu, respectant sa promesse. Et le voilà qui réapparaissait dans nos vies, seulement ma mère n'était plus là pour le voir.

Je rentrai dans la douche, l'eau chaude ruisselait sur ma peau, me détendant et me donnant envie de rester une éternité à réfléchir au calme. Je ne bougeai même pas, mes deux mains se rejoignaient sur mon épaule gauche, laissant l'eau se déverser sur mon ventre.

Il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre. Rien qu'une seule. J'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Dès qu'il n'était plus là, il me manquait, c'était un fait, mais je me sentais affreusement coupable !

J'avais l'impression d'avoir une enclume dans l'estomac tellement j'étais mal.

Ca allait beaucoup trop vite pour moi et pourtant si ça n'avait pas été aussi rapide, j'aurais tout fait pour accélérer les choses. Comment est-ce que je pouvais faire ça à ma propre mère ? Cette question me hantait sans répit.

Ma mère m'avait tout raconté, je connaissais tout de lui. Mais Edward ne connaissait rien de moi. Comment pouvait-il réellement m'aimer ? À part si la théorie de sa sœur était vraie...

D'un côté, j'étais heureuse, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir son âme sœur ?

Mais d'un autre, j'abandonnais ma mère.

Perdue. J'étais totalement perdue.

Je sortais enfin de la douche, m'habillai et descendis voir si Charlie avait préparé un quelconque dîner. Depuis que ma mère n'était plus là, il aimait rester dans la cuisine, essayer les plats que son unique fille lui faisait auparavant, se souvenant sûrement du temps où elle lui préparait ses repas, encore lycéenne.

Une odeur de patate vint chatouiller mes narines. Je ne pipai mot, m'assis et commençai à manger, perdue dans mes pensées.

* * *

Alice était venue me chercher après le lycée avec la Volvo d'Edward, et nous roulions vers la villa en discutant tranquillement.

- Et sinon Lily, tu es dans le même genre que ta mère, élève très studieuse ou ... ? déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- J'aime bien le lycée, mais sans plus, il n'y a pas que les études après tout !

- Oui, t'as bien raison, il y a le ... shopping !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, maman me l'avait vraiment bien décrite. Toujours souriante, rigolote et franche. Je l'adorais déjà, mais qui pouvait ne pas l'aimer ?

- Que va-t-on faire une fois à la villa ? Demandai-je en espérant que peut-être il y aurait tout les Cullen... sauf Rosalie, bien sûr, qui n'était pas très aimable d'après ma mère.

- Je ne sais pas du tout. En tout cas tu vas rencontrer Jasper, dans environ vingt secondes... nous serons arrivées !

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait le compagnon d'Alice, mais j'étais impatiente de le voir. Etait-il lui aussi fidèle à l'image que maman m'en avait fait ?

- Bonjour Jasper, dis-je en passant la porte de l'immense maison blanche.

- Bonjour Lily, déclara-t-il, c'est vrai que tu ressembles étonnamment à ta mère, impressionnant même..., ajouta-t-il après m'avoir étudié d'un air surpris et presque enjoué. Je suis ravi de te connaître !

Alice se rapprocha de moi et déclara le plus normalement du monde sans se départir de son sourire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper se maitrise presque totalement en présence d'humain, il ne te mangera pas ! L'incident avec ta mère d'il y a dix huit ans, l'a poussé à mieux se contrôler, n'est pas Jasper ?

- Promis, je ne te mordrais pas Lily, j'ai appris de mes erreurs.

- Je te crois, déclarai-je.

Jasper ne m'intimidait pas. Je lui faisais déjà confiance.

- Edward va bientôt arriver, m'annonça Alice, il doit réparer ma Porsche jaune, ajouta-t-elle dans un immense sourire satisfait.

- J'ai fini, Alice !

Edward venait d'apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte. Contrairement à tout homme qui aurait réparé une voiture, il n'avait absolument aucune tâche de cambouis. Et bien entendu, il était toujours aussi beau. Inhumainement beau.

Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction de ma part, j'avançai tranquillement pour l'embrasser. Au dernier moment, un poids qui était parti grâce à Alice et son humour revint m'assaillir. Comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je l'embrassai en tentant de paraître détachée pour ne pas l'alarmer sur mes pensées.

Je venais de repenser à ma mère, à ce qui me semblait une trahison de ma part, et qui pourtant me rendait heureuse. J'allais probablement mettre du temps à me départir de cette culpabilité.

Jasper me fixa du regard quelques secondes et je me sentis alors apaisée.

- Bon, allons dehors ! S'exclama Edward.

- C'est partit !

Alice s'était élancé au loin suivit de près par Jasper et en moins d'une seconde, ils n'étaient même plus visibles aux pauvres yeux d'une humaine comme moi, enfouis au plus profond de la forêt.

- Tu grimpes ?

- Où ça ? Demandai-je étonnée.

- Sur mon dos, bien sûr !

- Oh oui !

Maman m'avait raconté ça aussi, mais contrairement à elle, je fermai les yeux.

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à rejoindre Alice et celle-ci sursauta lorsqu'elle nous sentit arriver.

- Alice, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Edward.

- Oh, mon dieu ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Je ne vous voyais plus du tout !

- Comment ça ? M'exclamais-je.

- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai voulu regarder pour voir si vous alliez ailleurs ou si vous nous rejoigniez et puis je voyais tout blanc ! Quelque chose brouillait mes visions.

- Mon Dieu, mais c'est quoi cette odeur ! Grogna Jasper en arrêtant de respirer l'odeur infecte qui semblait les gênés et que pourtant je ne sentais pas.

- C'est Jacob, nous informa Alice, qui reconnut cette odeur.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob apparut, torse nu et sans chaussures, exactement comme les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient, Paul et Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demandais-je plutôt agressive envers celui qui venait de gâcher mon moment magique avec les Cullen.

- Du calme, Alice.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Alors que faites vous là ?

- On voulait vous demander quelque chose.

Edward prit la parole et fidèle à son calme habituel, il demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible.

- On voulait savoir s'il y avait un nouveau membre dans votre clan et que vous auriez emmené ici avec vous.

- Un nouveau membre ? De quoi parlez-vous?

- Depuis quelques jours, nous sentons une odeur absolument repoussante, un vampire évidemment, nous pensions que c'était un des vôtres, mais nous n'avons pas reconnu pas l'odeur. Alors nous supposions que c'était une nouvelle sangsue qui aurait rejoint votre clan.

- Il n'y a eut aucune transformation depuis que nous sommes partis ! Affirma Edward.

- Il y a donc un vampire inconnu qui se balade à Forks... Je vais voir si je peux avoir une vision de lui, peut-être a-t-il prévu quelque chose que je pourrai repérer...

Alice se concentra, elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit instantanément, aussi paniqué que lorsqu'Edward et moi l'avions fait sursautée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je ne vois rien, c'est tout blanc !

- Comment ça tout blanc ? Comme tout à l'heure ? S'inquiéta Edward.

- Oui, c'est tout brouillé ! Attendez deux secondes... Est-ce que vous suiviez Lily et Edward tout à l'heure pour nous trouver ?

- Ben oui, on ne pouvait pas s'approcher de la villa alors on était derrière eux quand ils sont entrés en terrain neutre !

Alice demanda à Edward et Jasper de s'éloigner et en un instant ils étaient à deux cent mètres plus loin.

- Je vois ! Enfin, je ne vois pas ce vampire, mais je vois vos avenirs ! A vous deux, Jasper et Edward je parle ! Mais je ne vois pas Lily ! J'ai compris !

Ils revinrent tous près de moi et nous attendîmes tous l'explication d'Alice.

- Ce sont eux qui brouillent mes visions, c'est sûr ! Ces sales chiens puant m'empêchent de voir l'avenir !

- Du calme, sale suceuse de sang !

- Bon ça suffit tous ! S'exclama Jasper en envoyant une onde de calme.

- Maintenant ce problème résolu, il faut savoir qui est ce vampire caché à Forks ! Déclara Edward.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est jamais bon un vampire qu'on ne connait pas et qui de plus n'a pas l'air de vouloir se montrer à nous et qui pourtant peut parfaitement nous sentir !

- Lily, il va falloir que je te surveille. Jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus sur lui ou elle.

- Je ne suis pas trop inquiète à ce sujet, ce vampire n'est pas forcément paré de mauvaises intentions, puis vous êtes trois vampires et plusieurs Loups-Garous, ça devrait aller, non ?

Je déclarai cela assez nonchalamment, ce vampire ne m'inquiétait pas, ils me protègeraient tous.

Par contre, il fallait vraiment que je m'inquiète pour mes examens et pour le bal de fin d'année ! Revenir avec le portrait craché de l'ex de ma mère allait me faire remuer les méninges, et bien évidemment il me fallait une tenue !

J'étais peut-être amoureuse d'un vampire, je n'en restais pas moins une fille !

_

* * *

_

**Maintenant, allez cliquez sur le bouton vert et laissez des revivews ,plein de reviews je veux! ^^**

**je ne peux pas vous dire quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, désolée.**

**En attendant, laissez vos commentaire, s'il vous plait, j'en ai besoin pour trouver la motivation de continuer.**

**J'ai écrit une autre fiction qui n'a rien à voir avec Twilight, allez la lire, c'est chouette, c'est la toute première que j'ai écrite!**

**http://www . Fictionpress . com/s/2760563/1/ (enlevez les espaces avant et après les points) **

**.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Je suis déçue de voir que personne n'a posté de review au chapitre précédent, ça me démoralise et ne m'incite pas à continuer. Mais sachant qu'il y en a quand même qui lisent, j'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour concocter une suite, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais je suis très, même trop occupée par les études.**_

_**Ce nouveau chapitre est d'un pdv d'Edward. **_

_**Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Stephenie Meyer, à part celui de Lily, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux ^^ **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

**[Point de vue d'Edward]**

Je me sentis soulagé que la rencontre entre ma Lily et mon frère se soit bien passé. Même si j'avais confiance en lui et qu'il se maitrisait mieux à présent, je redoutais encore que ce qui s'était passé il y a plus de 18 ans se déroule à nouveau. Je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir perdre également mon deuxième amour, surtout qu'elle commençait à être la première dans mon cœur mort.

Je n'avais toujours pas compris sa réaction la veille de la rencontre, mais le lendemain s'était plutôt bien passé. Elle restait pourtant mystérieuse à des moments.

Lorsque je compris qu'elle pouvait être en danger, je paniquai et ne pu concevoir à ce qu'elle ne soit pas protégée 24 heures sur 24. Les Quilleutes nous y aideraient.

Ça ne me faisait pas plaisir de devoir côtoyer Jacob et les siens aussi souvent, mais si cela pouvait nous aider à trouver plus vite la menace qui pesait sur Forks et peut être mon amour et l'éliminer au plus vite, je ne pouvais que l'accepter.

- Edward ! Est-ce que tu es là ? me demanda ma sœur.

- Heu … oui, pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- Tu vas accompagner Lily à son bal de promo ?

- Je … hésitai-je.

- Ah si tu y vas ! s'énerva-t-elle. Pas d'excuses, elle a besoin de toi et je suis sure que ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux, sourit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, dis-je.

- Je ne peux rien voir pour l'instant ? le vampire qui nous menace a l'air d'éviter mon don et ça m'agace à mort !

- Tu es déjà morte Alice ! m'exclamai-je en riant.

- Très drôle Edward, ironisa ma sœurette. Nous pouvons toujours demander aux chiens de monter la garde, ajouta-t-elle alors. Même si ça m'ennuie qu'ils soient dans les parages, ils peuvent être utiles !

- Je demanderai à Jacob, en espérant qu'il ne m'aboie pas au visage. C'est une bonne idée pour protéger le lycée à son moment le plus vulnérable. Avec autant de monde en un seul endroit, il vaut mieux être prudent. Je pense qu'ils accepteront, pour le bien des lycéens de Forks.

Comme le traité m'interdisait formellement de poser un pied sur leur territoire, il fallait que je demande à Lily de l'appelé. Je devais remercier Bella qu'elle lui ait offert un portable à ses 16 ans. Je pouvais la joindre à tout moment, ce qui me rassurait.

- Bonjour mon ange, dis-je à l'appareil lorsqu'elle décrocha.

- Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle avec sans doute un grand sourire. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas que tu me téléphone si tôt le matin.

- Non, rien de grave, j'ai juste une faveur à te demander.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, mais moi si, je te rappelle ! C'est urgent ?

- Assez, oui. j'ai besoin de voir Jacob au plus vite, mais je ne peux pas aller à La Push et je n'ai pas le numéro de sa niche.

- Edward ! grommela-t-elle.

- Pardon, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ricanais-je.

Elle promit de l'appeler au plus vite, sans demander la raison de cette demande.

- Edward ! pleurnicha Alice. Je ne te vois plus !

- C'est surement parce que Jacob va venir me voir.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ces clébards me cachent la vue, c'est très frustrant !

- Je sais Ali, mais faudra t'y faire. On va devoir collaborer avec l'ennemi.

- Parlant du loup, je le flaire à un kilomètre, lâcha Jasper qui entrait à ce moment.

Effectivement, je reconnu l'odeur du Quilleute, autrefois ami avec Bella. Il restait loin de la maison, n'osant pas trop approcher un repère de 3 vampires. Je décidai d'aller jusqu'à lui.

- Jacob ! le saluai-je. Merci d'être venu si vite.

- Sangsue ! répliqua-t-il. que me vaut le déplaisir de ta requête.

- Oh arrête, rouspétai-je. C'est pour le bien de Lily et des lycéens de Forks, ce que je m'apprête à te demander. Alors n'aboie pas trop vite s'il te plait.

- Je t'écoute.

Je lui parlai de la suggestion d'Alice, ce qu'il approuva, mais juste parce que c'était pour Bella, ou sa fille en l'occurrence. Il proposa d'aller repérer les alentours, afin de trouver la trace de ce vampire. Je pris Jasper avec moi, tandis qu'Alice emmènerait Lily faire du shopping à Seattle. Une idée pour la distraire et l'éloigner le temps de notre chasse au méchant vampire.

- Cette odeur m'est familière, dis-je lorsque je repérai une éventuelle empreinte.

- A moi aussi, annonça Jacob. Je l'ai déjà sentie il y a 18 ans, alors que vous veniez de quitter la ville et que je venais à peine de me transformer. Je n'ai jamais su de qui il s'agissait, puis l'odeur s'est évanouit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Tu veux dire qu'un vampire rodait aux alentours après notre départ et que ce serait le même aujourd'hui ? demandai-je surpris à l'indien.

- Apparemment oui, tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? un ami à toi ?

- Une amie, devrais-tu plutôt dire, je crois. Mais non, cela n'en n'est pas une du tout. Si c'est bien celle à laquelle je pense, elle voulait s'en prendre à Bella, parce que j'ai tué son compagnon. Quand elle a comprit que je l'avais quittée, elle a probablement pensé que ça n'en valait plus la peine.

- Tu as tué son compagnon ? Pourquoi ?

- Il s'en est prit à Bella, lorsqu'elle était à Phoenix, à Pâques.

- Je me souviens. Elle est revenue avec une jambe dans le plâtre ! C'était lui ?

- Oui. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Victoria réapparaitrait aujourd'hui, juste au moment où je reviens à Forks.

- Quelle coïncidence en effet !

- Cela n'en est probablement pas une. Elle surveillait peut-être toujours les lieux et attendait que je revienne. Mais pourquoi Alice ne la voit pas ? ça je l'ignore.

Je fis la suggestion à ma sœur lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes. Celle-ci ne fut pas surprise, bien au contraire, elle avait toujours su que Victoria ne renoncerait pas. Sachant que Laurent, son ancien compagnon de voyage, avait rejoint les Denali et qu'il était donc probablement au courant de nos dons et qu'il lui en avait fait part, d'où sa capacité à pouvoir nous échapper. Peut-être avait-elle aussi un don pour arriver à esquiver nos poursuites. Je laissai ce souci de côté, pour aller retrouver ma Lily. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vue ces derniers temps, parce qu'elle travaillait à ses examens. Elle venait de les terminer la veille et les avait passer brillamment selon la vision d'Alice. Elles étaient donc parties la journée à la recherche de sa robe pour le bal.

Quand j'entrai dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, comme je le faisais autrefois avec sa mère, je vis la robe qui pendait après son armoire. Lorsque ma main froide se posa sur sa joue, elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri de surprise, puis me sauta au cou.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle après avoir posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui déclarai-je.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-elle alors que je me jetai à nouveau sur ses lèvres si douces et si chaudes.

- Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé ta robe pour le bal, dis-je.

- Il ne ma manque plus que le cavalier, j'ai pensé demandé à Jacob, mais il est trop ''vieux'' pour moi.

- Tu n'as personne alors ? demandai-je en souriant, la serrant contre moi.

- Tu as quelqu'un à me proposer ? fit-elle ironique.

- Mmmhhh … à part moi, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait t'accompagner.

- Tu viens avec moi alors ? demanda Lily folle de joie.

- Comme si Alice ne te l'avait pas déjà dit ! ris-je.

Le jour du bal, Alice passa l'après-midi dans sa chambre à préparer Lily, pendant que Jas m'aidait à trouver le costume idéal. Avec tout ça, je l'avais presqu'oublié.

Lorsque mon ange descendit enfin, je fus éblouie par sa beauté. elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui lui allait à la perfection, dévoilant ses formes sans trop en montrer. Je déglutis lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi. je lui passai la fleur que j'avais choisie pour elle au poignet et préparai une panoplie de lentilles pour changer la couleur de mes yeux. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers Charlie avant d'aller au lycée, car le shérif avait expressément demander à voir sa petite-fille avant qu'elle n'aille au bal.

- Tu es resplendissante, lui dit-il. _Et encore, le mot était faible, pensais-je._

- Merci pépé, lui répondit-elle avant qu'on ne reparte.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas hérité la maladresse de ta mère, lui dis-je avec une certaine nostalgie en la voyant danser sans tomber toute la soirée.

- Il semblerait que je tiens finalement autre chose de mon géniteur, que la couleur de ses yeux, grogna-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ton père, mais je le remercie d'avoir été là. Sans ça, tu ne serais jamais née et je ne t'aurais jamais connue.

- C'est vrai que pour ça tu dois lui être reconnaissant, sourit-elle.

J'entendis des voix venant de dehors et reconnu Alice qui rouspétait parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir notre futur. D'après leurs pensées, les loups transformés pour monter la garde, semblaient très anxieux. Il sentait l'odeur de se rapprocher de Forks, ce qui ne me rassurait pas. Mais je laissai ça de côté pour la soirée, quand soudain …

- Quelque chose ne va pas Edward ? me demanda Lily inquiète.

- Victoria ! murmurai-je sans penser qu'elle l'entendrait et savait qui c'était.

- Victoria ? s'étonna-t-elle le ton de sa voix très angoissé.

- Tu … tu sais de qui je parle ? lui demandai-je, surpris qu'elle la connaisse.

- Ma mère m'en a parlé aussi. Je pensais que vous aviez finalement pu vous débarrasser d'elle. Maman ne l'a jamais revue après ton départ.

- Elle est revenue, dis-je en grognant, la voyant à travers les pensées de Jacob. Elle est ici, à Forks. Cette fois je ne la laisserai pas s'en tirer !

- Edward ! J'ai peur. Sanglota ma Lily que je tentai de rassurer alors que nous sortions. J'aperçus Alice qui avait l'air apeuré et Jasper qui tentait de la calmer, mais en vain. Alors une chevelure rousse apparut au coin du bâtiment et je vis la compagne de James qui se tenait devant moi, le sourire moqueur aux lèvres et prête à bondir sur ce qui bougerait.

_

* * *

_

**Maintenant, je vous en prie cliquez sur le bouton vert et s'il vous plait, laissez une review pour me montrer que vous lisez et que vous aimez, sinon je vais penser que ça sert à rien que je continue. Je voudrais pas devoir encore abandonner une fic de plus. J'ai besoin de vos review pour mon moral qui est au plus bas.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir reposter, malgré le congé j'ai quand même du travail et une nouvelle fiction que j'ai voulu démarrer. C'est la version de ma première histoire façon Twiligh,t avec la présence de Bella dans celle-là! ^^ si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, allez-y, il y a déjà un chapitre et le deuxième viendra dans le courant de la semaine.**

**Allez voir le lien sur mon profil **

**.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Merci à celles qui ont enfin poster des reviews et qui m'ont encouragée et merci aussi aux nouvelles lectrices s'il y en a ^^ je veux encore plus de reviews, j'en ai besoin! **_

_**J'essaie de vous écrire des chapitres un peu plus long, celui-ci doit probablement même être le plus long, j'espère que ça vous plait ^^**_

_**suis-je bête, un peu plus de lecture ça devrait vous faire plaisir! mdr **_

_**Désolée si je ne poste pas assez vite pour vous, je suis très occupée et j'ai démarrer une nouvelle fic où ils sont tous humains. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, allez voir le lien sur mon profil, je vais bientôt poster un 3ième chapitre ^^**_

_**Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf celui de Lily qui sort de mon imagination ^^ **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 **

**[Point de vue de Lily]**

J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver face à un vampire non végétarien, surtout s'il s'agissait du même vampire qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à ma mère 19 ans plus tôt et dont le compagnon avait justement été tué par Edward pour l'avoir blessée.

Me prendrait-elle pour Bella ? Comprendrait-elle qu'Edward tient à moi ? Enfin si c'était le cas. Je me posais tous les jours la question : que me trouvait-il ? Peut-être était-ce ma mère qu'il aimait en moi ou n'étais-je qu'un divertissement comme elle pensait l'avoir été avant qu'il ne parte. Je doutais sans cesse en sentant qu'il se retenait à chaque baiser et qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin physiquement avec moi. J'étais une jeune femme et j'avais 17 ans. Autrement dit, j'avais des envies et le besoin irrévocable de me sentir aimée et séduisante. Mais que voulait-il ? Deux mois et demi que nous nous sommes rencontrés et il ne disait toujours rien sur notre relation.

La voix de cette Victoria me réveilla de mes songes et me fit frissonner.

- Non content d'avoir joué avec une humaine il y a 20 ans, il a fallu que tu séduises sa fille, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là ? Pas bien ça, Edward !

- Victoria ! Entendis-je ce dernier grogner après la tirade de la rousse. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas repartir cette fois-ci !

- Je ne serais pas aussi sûre si j'étais toi, ricana-t-elle.

- Edward ! Gémit Alice. Nous sommes trop proches du lycée, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. C'est trop risqué qu'un élève nous voit !

- Jacob ? Appela alors mon vampire de petit-ami, si on peut dire. Celui-ci, toujours sous sa forme de loup avança. Je savais qu'Edward pouvait lire ses pensées. Emmène Lily loin d'ici s'il te plait, demanda-t-il à Jake.

Celui-ci approuva de la tête et s'approcha de moi et m'invita à grimper sur son dos. J'hésitai un moment ne sachant pas si je reverrais bientôt celui que j'aimais. Voyant ma réticence, ce dernier me prit dans les bras et m'embrassa. Je ne pus difficilement décoller mes lèvres des siennes, ce baiser était plus passionné que les autres et me faisait peur, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Ne m'abandonne-pas ! le suppliai-je lorsque je retrouvai mon souffle.

- Comme c'est touchant ! se moqua la vilaine rouquine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, me rassura Edward. Jacob va te mettre en sureté en attendant que je m'occupe d'elle. Je te reverrai très bientôt.

- Tu me le promets ? lui demandai-je.

- Promis ! affirma-t-il et puis m'embrassa à nouveau avant de me mettre sur le dos du loup qui s'éloigna bien trop vite, à mon goût, du lycée.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes près de la villa des Cullen, le loup se cacha derrière un arbre où était pendu ses vêtements et je vis ensuite Jacob revenir vers moi.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de venir sur le territoire des Cullen ? lui demandai-je, surprise qu'il m'y ait amenée.

- Edward m'avait demandé de t'amener ici en cas de danger. Nous resterons autour de la villa jusqu'à ce que lui et les siens reviennent.

- J'ai peur ! pleurai-je.

- Avec leurs dons, je suis sûr que Jasper, Alice et Edward s'en sortiront.

- Elle n'a pas l'air très commode. Peut-être a-t-elle aussi un pouvoir !

- C'est ce qu'Edward et Alice soupçonne d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Dans ce cas, elle peut être aussi un danger pour eux ! Tu devrais aller les aider ! lui suggérai-je, craignant pour mes nouveaux amis.

- Ils ne sont pas seuls, m'annonça Jacob. Une partie de la meute est restée.

Je fus soulagée. Je téléphonai à Charlie pour le rassurer, prétendant que je restais avec sa tante Alice. Je m'endormis sur le canapé de la chambre d'Edward et fus réveillée au petit-matin par une caresse froide mais douce sur ma joue.

- Edward ? demandai-je encore à moitié endormie.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit celui-ci. Rendors-toi, je suis là.

- Tu l'as attrapée, déchiquetée et brûlée ? demandai-je subitement excitée.

- Non, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Elle a encore réussi à s'échapper.

- Que va-t-il se passer alors, m'inquiétai-je.

- Edward ! Entendîmes-nous Alice crier du salon.

Je regardai Edward et vis alors son regard effrayé. Il avait peur, mais de quoi ?

- Edward ? m'affolai-je donc. Quelque chose ne va pas ? tu me fais peur.

- Edward ? l'appela à nouveau sa sœur, mais cette fois devant sa porte.

- J'ai vu ta vision Alice, lui dit-il. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

- Victoria ! gronda-t-elle. Elle est partie leur dire et tu connais la règle. Aucun humain ne doit connaître l'existence des vampires !

- Que se passe-t-il ? m'exclamai-je. Dîtes-moi, je ne comprends rien !

- Les Volturi ! s'exclamèrent les 2 vampires en même temps.

- Quoi ?! sursautai-je.

- J'imagine que Bella n'a pas non plus omis ce sujet là ? demanda Alice.

- Heu … en effet, répondis-je gênée de savoir tous leurs secrets.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Je leur parlai des différentes discussions que j'avais eu avec elle peu avant qu'elle ne me quitte, à propos du monde des vampires et de leurs rois qui s'assuraient que les créatures de la nuit respectaient la règle du secret et c'est là que je compris. J'étais humaine et n'étais donc pas sensée être au courant de leur existence. Si j'avais bien saisi, Victoria était donc allée les prévenir que les Cullen avaient enfreint la loi sacrée.

- Ils viennent … pour … moi ? bégayai-je.

- Il semblerait, répondit mon amoureux d'une voix rauque.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il était à nouveau torturé, ce qui me fit mal.

- Je t'ai mis en danger, me dit-il lisant mon inquiétude dans mes yeux.

- Edward, tu dois la transformer ! déclara Alice.

- Non ! s'exclama son frère. Il n'en est pas question. Je n'ai pas voulu transformer Bella, je ne le ferai pas non plus avec Lily !

C'était donc ça ! Il n'avait pas plus de sentiments pour moi qu'il n'en avait pour ma mère. Il me comparait toujours à elle et j'en avais assez. J'allais lui dire clairement !

- Arrête ça Edward ! m'interrompit Alice, sachant probablement ce que j'allais faire. Lily n'est pas Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ne crois-tu pas que tu la blesses en la comparant sans cesse avec sa mère ? Elle avait pas tort.

- J'ai mes raisons Alice, que tu le veuilles ou pas, Lily est la fille de Bella et elle me fait le même effet, peut-être même plus fort ! rouspéta Edward.

Que voulait-il dire par 'je lui fais le même effet que Bella, voire plus fort' ? Et où pouvait bien être Jasper quand on a besoin de lui ? me demandai-je.

- Cessez de vous disputer ! intervint finalement ce dernier. Vous ne voyez pas que Lily est toujours dans la même pièce que vous et que vous l'inquiétez ?! J'étais inquiète, moi ? Non, j'étais exaspérée.

- Désolée Lily, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, me dit Alice, mais si Edward refuse de te transformer, ils te tueront, je l'ai vu !

- Pardon ?! m'affolai-je. Me tuer ?!

- Ils ne te tueront pas et moi non plus, intervint à nouveau Edward.

- Tu ne pourras pas la cacher, lui dit sa sœur. Leur traqueur la retrouvera.

- Peut-être pas !

- Il ne faut pas prendre le risque.

- Et Charlie ? interrogea mon amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire, Tu sais qu'elle ne pourra plus le voir une fois transformée !

- Je le sais, mais on trouvera d'ici là, tenta de le rassurer Alice.

- Je ne peux pas, se plaignit-il alors. Je ne veux pas la tuer, si je ne me retenais pas ! Je ne peux pas non plus lui voler son âme.

- Mon âme ? m'étonnai-je. Ne dit pas ça Edward, mon âme est à toi, tu le sais et je n'en ai pas besoin si je suis avec toi, pour toujours.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, le prévint le lutin. Je demande à Carlisle devenir.

- Elle a raison, dit soudainement Jasper à son frère.

- Vous êtes donc tous contre moi ! se lamenta Edward.

- Viens Alice, demanda Jasper à sa femme. On devrait les laisser seuls.

Le couple de vampire s'éloigna et je les entendis quitter la maison, sans doute pour éloigner leur oreilles sensibles, à notre conversation. Ce fut le silence un moment.

- Edward ? demandai-je, brisant finalement le calme qui régnait entre nous.

- Lily, je … Une fois de plus il avait encore le regard tourmenté et perdu.

- Je voudrais te demander une dernière chose avant, si tu acceptes que je devienne comme toi. Comment allait-il réagir à ma requête.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, murmura-t-il.

- Tout ce que je veux ? répétai-je. Tu es sûr ?

- Demande-moi.

- Je … je voudrais que … que tu … me fasses l'amour ! déclarai-je.

- Pardon ? me demanda-t-il stupéfié par mon souhait.

- Je voudrais connaître le plaisir avant de devenir vampire, voudrais-tu accepter de réaliser ma dernière volonté, s'il te plait.

- C'est impossible Lily ! s'exclama-t-il. Je pourrais te tuer et j'ai des principes. Nous avons beau être en 2024, je suis né en 1901 et j'ai encore des valeurs. Il ne me reste plus que ça, mon âme étant déjà damnée.

- Tu n'es pas damnée, Edward ! m'énervai-je. Justement, nous sommes en 2024 et les valeurs ont changée. J'ai envie de connaître ça avant de ''mourir''. Tu peux bien me comprendre ?

- C'est trop risquer, je risquerais de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler, de te blesser, voire pire te tuer et je ne pourrais continuer à vivre avec ça !

- J'ai confiance en toi, lui avouai-je. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

- Même moi je ne peux savoir si je t'en ferai, comment peux-tu me faire confiance ? Je suis un monstre, j'ai été créé pour tuer, je …

- Ça suffit ! l'arrêtai-je en me fâchant. Si tu ne veux pas, je refuse la transformation ! En tous cas, pas tant que tu acquiesceras à mon vœux.

- Arrête tes caprices Lily, je ne peux pas, c'est trop risqué !

Je m'énervai et me jetai sur lui, l'embrassant avec plus de passion qu'il ne l'avait fait la veille au soir. Au lieu de me rejeter, il m'approcha plus près de son corps dont je ne sentis pas la froideur, tellement la chaleur irradiait le mien de désir. Il s'interrompit enfin, me laissant reprendre mon souffle et je vis ses yeux qui étaient devenus noirs.

_

* * *

_

**va-t-il résister ou pas? À vous de décider. Selon ce que la majorité préférera, je l'écrirai,**

**parce que moi-même je ne peux me décider si je le fais céder ou pas^^**

**faites votre choix et dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Il vous suffit de cliquer sur le bouton vert ci-dessous. À vous, maintenant!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Merci à celles qui ont enfin poster des reviews et qui m'ont encouragée suite à mon petit doute **_

_**j'ai écrit comme je l'ai ressentis, désolée si ça se rapproche trop de l'originale. Mais pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se passer avec Lily, ce qui aurait du se passer avec Bella, y a juste quelques différences, mais j'ai du mal à m'éloigner complètement de l'histoire. Pour ça, il y a mon autre fic ^^ vous pouvez allez voir sur mon profil pour le lien **_

_**ce chapitre commence par celui d'Edward, parce que bizarrement,ça m'était plus facile d'écrire la scène de son point de vue. Ensuite on finit avec Lily mais vous verrez pourquoi ^^**_

_**j'espère que ça vous plait et que c'est assez long pour vous! lol**_

_**comme mes stages approchent, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir reposter, ça peut-être le weekend prochain, comme dans une semaine ou dans un mois. Mes stages terminent dans moins de 4 semaines. D'ici là, je devrais avoir reposté ^^**_

_**je répète encore et toujours que les personnages et le fil de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont inspirés de Stephenie Meyer, à part Lily qui sort de mon imagination ^^ **_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11**

**[Point de vue d'Edward]**

Comment pouvais-je lui résister ? Tout en elle m'attirait : ses yeux, sa bouche, ses gestes, son corps, son sang. Mais j'avais tellement peur de ne pouvoir me retenir de la mordre, si le désir m'envahissait à un point que je ne pourrais plus me contrôler.

C'était déjà difficile en temps normal, parfois même plus qu'avec Bella. En repensant à cette dernière, j'avais finalement pris le dessus sur ma culpabilité et je pouvais penser à elle, ou parler d'elle sans ressentir le vide qui me causait tant de peine il y a encore moins de 3 mois. Les choses allaient tellement vite, mais j'avais une irrésistible envie d'elle ; j'avais beau être un vampire, j'étais avant tout un homme.

- Arrête tes caprices Lily, je ne peux pas, c'est trop risqué ! lui dis-je.

- Edward, j'ai besoin que tu me prouves que tu m'aimes ! me supplia-t-elle.

A défaut de ne pas pouvoir encore lui dire à voix haute, je me devais de le lui montrer. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre et je capitulai en la serrant contre moi le plus près possible, en faisant attention de ne pas la broyer. Je vis dans ses yeux le désir qu'elle pouvait surement voir dans les miens et je l'embrassai comme jamais je ne l'avais fait.

- Edward, prends-moi ! Lâcha-t-elle lorsque je m'écartai de ses lèvres.

- Si je te fais mal, promets-moi de me le dire et j'arrêterai, cédai-je.

- Promis ! affirma Lily.

Même si je pouvais aller très vite, je voulais éviter tout risque de la blesser et la déshabillai donc lentement. Je la sentis frissonner. J'oubliais que j'étais froid et qu'il ne faisait pas chaud à Forks, même pour un début d'été. Je me dépêchai d'allumer le chauffage, que nous n'utilisions bien sûr jamais, mais avions par précaution. Puis je retournai auprès d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'apercevoir de mon absence. Je la couvris avec une couverture le temps de me déshabiller rapidement et m'allongeai à ses côté. C'était la première fois que je voyais un corps féminin nu et je la trouvai belle, encore plus que Rosalie avant qu'elle ne soit agressée par son fiancé et qui je me souviens qu'elle était une magnifique jeune femme, même pour une humaine. Mais elle ne rivalisait pas avec ma Lily. Je caressai sa joue et elle prit ma main pour la poser sur son sein.

- Laisse-toi faire ! me dit-elle.

- C'est aussi la première fois pour moi Lily, lui avouai-je.

- Il n'y a eu personne d'autre depuis que tu as quitté Maman ?

- Non, personne. Je t'attendais probablement, murmurai-je.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Au lieu de répondre à sa première déclaration, je me jetai sur ses lèvres et approfondis notre baiser, prenant soin de ne pas la toucher avec mon venin.

Elle me tira vers elle et je sentis la chaleur de sa peau contre la froideur de la mienne et j'aimais ça. Je la pénétrai enfin, la regardant bien dans les yeux pour y observer toute trace de douleur, mais ce que j'y vis était au-delà de mon imagination. Elle me regardait avec tant d'amour, de tendresse, d'espoir et aussi de désir. Je fis quelques va-et-vient en essayant de ne pas la brusquer, jusqu'à ce que je sentis un liquide s'échapper de ma verge et éprouvai une jouissance démesurée. Je compris alors que je venais sans doute d'avoir mon premier orgasme et me retirai donc de l'intimité de ma douce. Elle se blottit contre moi avec le sourire et je pris soin de placer la couverture sur elle et entre nos deux corps pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid.

Je la contemplai pendant le reste de la nuit. Mais au levé du soleil, je me rendis compte que j'avais tout intérêt à aller chasser au plus vite, car ma gorge commençait à me bruler et je ne voulais pas avoir soif en étant près de ma faible humaine préférée.

Je lui laissai un mot que je collai sur ma porte, la prévenant que je ne tarderais pas si elle se réveillait avant mon retour. Je m'habillai et courus à travers bois jusqu'à ce qu'une délicieuse odeur de puma m'attira et apaisa mon appétit. Je décidai de continuer à chasser, pour être suffisamment rassasié lorsque je serais avec Lily.

Je repartis vers la villa au plus vite et ce que j'y trouvai me pétrifia d'horreur.

**[Point de vue de Lily]**

Je me réveillai, sentant un vide à mes côtés : Edward n'était plus là ! J'aperçus une feuille de papier collée à la porte, me couvris de la couverture et m'approchai pour lire. Edward était parti chassé et devrait être revenu d'un instant à l'autre. Je décidai de retourner m'allonger sur le canapé-lit et fermai les yeux en attendant son retour. Je repensai à la nuit que je venais de passer et un mot me vint à l'esprit : merveilleux !

Edward m'avait fait ressentir un immense plaisir, ce que je pensai impossible lors d'une première fois. J'essayai de me remémorer une quelconque douleur, mais je n'en avais éprouvée aucune, à ma grande surprise. Par contre lorsque je bougeai à nouveau, je sentis quelques courbatures dans les hanches et entre les cuisses. Je me levai pour aller m'observer dans le miroir et ce que j'y vis m'effraya. A la vue des nombreuses ecchymoses qui recouvraient mon corps, je paniquai à l'avance de la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'ils les verraient. Il fallait que je me rhabille rapidement. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma lenteur d'humaine, car j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je vis mon vampire terrifier par la vision de mon anatomie encore découverte.

- Edward, ce n'est rien ! tentai-je de le rassurer immédiatement. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas eu mal et je ne ressens aucune douleur. Mentis-je un peu.

- Lily, regarde-toi ! se fâcha-t-il. comment j'ai peu faire une telle chose.

- Tu n'as rien fait Edward, j'étais consentante, lui rappelai-je.

- Je suis un monstre ! se reprocha-t-il.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! m'exclamai-je. Tu es tout sauf un monstre.

- Mais tu as vu ce que je t'ai fait.

- Oui, mais ce n'est rien comparé au plaisir que j'ai eu cette nuit.

- Et ça ne se reproduira plus avant que tu n'aies été transformée, ce que je ne compte pas faire dans l'immédiat.

- Edward ! Tu m'as promis. Grondai-je.

- Je ne t'ai pas promis de te transformer et encore moins tout de suite. Je ne vais pas t'enlever ton âme sous prétexte que tu ne peux pas attendre.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Edward, ou ils me tueront !

- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour l'éviter et te cacher. Leur traqueur ne pourra pas te repérer. Si j'ai compris, tu es immunisé contre son pouvoir, qui est mental, autant que le mien. Tu vas te cacher sans nous dire où, comme ça Aro ne saura pas où tu es !

- Edward tu n'as pas le droit ! cracha soudain une voix derrière lui.

- Alice ne te mêle pas de ça. Lily habille-toi s'il te plait je te ramène chez Charlie. Tu fais un sac et tu trouves une excuse pour t'éloigner de Forks.

- Va te faire voir Edward ! criai-je. Je te déteste !

Je quittai sa chambre pour aller dans celle d'Alice et y remettre mes vêtements. Je sortis comme une furie et vis qu'Alice m'attendais dans la Volvo et me reconduisit jusque chez mon grand-père.

- Lily ne fais pas ça, me supplia-t-elle, sachant ce que j'envisageais. Il va se calmer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Tout ne rentrera pas dans l'ordre ! m'emportai-je. Parce que ton frère est une tête de mule. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours céder à SES désirs !

- Je vais tenter de le résonner, je sais que je peux y arriver.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant chez le shérif. Je sortis de la voiture, dis un dernier au revoir à ma nouvelle meilleure amie et rentrai sans regarder la voiture s'éloigner.

Je montai dans ma chambre, fis un sac comme Edward me l'avait suggérer et descendis au rez-de-chaussée, où j'attendis que Charlie rentre de sa pêche avec Billy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette valise ? me demanda-t-il en rentrant.

- Je voudrais que tu m'amènes à l'aéroport, je veux aller voir Mamie.

- Ok, comme tu veux, me dit-il sans rouspéter, ce qui m'étonna d'ailleurs.

Je n'avais pas prévenu ma grand-mère, de peur qu'Alice ne voie la conversation et sache où je vais. Elle ne savait surement pas que Renée n'habitait plus à Jacksonville, après avoir quitté Phœnix et ne verrait donc pas ma destination avant que je n'y arrive. En espérant que cet Aro ne le voit pas lorsqu'il lirait ses pensées.

Edward m'avait expliqué comment fonctionnait les pouvoir des Volturi et je craignais qu'ils ne fassent du mal à Edward, même si j'étais en colère contre lui, je l'aimais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement et le serai toujours, comme ma mère.

Arrivée à Seattle Tacoma, j'achetai un billet pour Phœnix, sachant que ce ne serait pas ma destination finale et que je ne voulais rien penser, de peur qu'Alice ne le découvre. Dommage que Jacob n'était pas avec moi. Quand j'arrivai en Arizona, je louai une voiture et roulai jusqu'à San Francisco, où se trouvaient Renée et Phil.

- Alice Renée Swan, cria ma grand-mère en me voyant. Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'avais envie de prendre l'air et de voir le soleil. Répondis-je.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas à Forks que tu vas le voir beaucoup. Viens dans mes bras que je t'embrasse. Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vue ...

- … depuis l'enterrement de maman, l'interrompis-je. Et je vais bien Mamie !

- Oh ne m'appelle pas Mamie, ça me vieillit. Dis-moi, tu as l'air toute retournée, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas une histoire de mec là-dessous !

- Tout va bien, Renée, insistai-je sur son prénom.

- J'ai l'impression de voir ta mère au même âge, lorsqu'elle a eu son accident à Phœnix. Me dit-elle.

- Oh ! m'étonnai-je. Tu as rencontré Edward alors ?

- Heu … oui. Comment le sais-tu ? me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Maman m'a tout raconté. Tu sais que j'ai rencontré son fils, lâchai-je tout d'un coup sans m'en rendre compte.

- Ah bon ! fit-elle. Il ressemble à son père ?

- Trait pour trait apparemment, d'après Charlie.

- Charlie l'a vu aussi.

- Oui, il est venu à la maison. Il cherchait Maman. Une dernière volonté de son père. Expliquai-je comme Edward avait mentit à mon grand-père.

- Edward est mort ?! s'exclama alors Renée.

- Apparemment oui. Et notre conversation fut terminée.

Fatiguée par le voyage, j'allai me coucher en pensant à l'amour de ma vie.

Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Regrettait-il notre dispute ? M'aimait-il ?

_

* * *

_

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, si j'ai bien fait de le faire céder ^^ **

**Il vous suffit de cliquer sur le bouton vert ci-dessous. **

**À vous, maintenant!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Merci pour votre patience et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais j'ai été très occupée ces dernières semaines et il m'est difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire. **_

_**Ce chapitre est assez court, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le faire trainer en longueur, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. **_

_**Ce chapitre est entièrement du point de vue de Lily qui raconte son séjour chez sa grand-mère Renée. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Je ne sais toujours pas quand je peux reposter, ça peut-être n'importe quand, quand je trouve du temps **_

_**(je sais je me répète encore! ^^). **_

_**A la fin de ce douzième chapitre, nous serons arrivés déjà à la moitié de l'histoire. Maintenant j'ai une idée de combien cette fiction contiendra de chapitre. Ce qui fera le prologue + 23 + l'épilogue à la fin et ce sera terminé. J'ai une autre fiction plus longue en cours que j'ai du mal à faire avancer également par manque de temps.**_

_**Il y aura surement des passages similaires à l'histoire originale, mais avec Lily à la place de Bella.**_

_**Je répète encore et toujours que les personnages et le fil de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont inspirés de Stephenie Meyer, à part Lily qui sort de mon imagination ^^ **_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**

**[Point de vue de Lily]**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne carabiné, à force d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Mais j'avais eu besoin de m'éloigner de Forks un petit moment. C'était une bonne chose, enfin, je crois. Il me manquait tellement et Alice aussi, ainsi que pépé Charlie.

Cela devait faire très longtemps que mon grand-père ne s'était pas retrouvé seul aussi longtemps. Surement depuis que maman y avait emménagé moins de 20 ans plus tôt.

Après quelques réflexions qui amplifièrent mon mal de tête, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et ouvris l'armoire à pharmacie. J'avalai une aspirine avec de l'eau, enlevai les vêtements avec lesquels je m'étais endormie et glissai sous la douche, ce qui me fit un grand bien.

Après m'âtre lavée et rafraichie, je courus discrètement vers ma chambre avec mes vêtements sous le bras et une grande serviette autour de moi. J'enfilai alors une paire de jeans que j'avais pris avec moi et qui appartenait à ma mère et un t-shirt. C'était l'été et il faisait plus chaud à San Francisco que dans l'état de Washington. J'ouvris la fenêtre et il faisait déjà un grand soleil. La chaleur envahit la pièce. Il devait sans doute déjà faire les 15° à 10 heures.

Je descendis dans la cuisine et vis que Renée m'avais préparé un petit-déjeuner. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas douer pour la cuisine, mais je fis quand même l'effort de gouter à l'omette. Elle était mangeable, passable, bref je n'étais pas empoisonnée.

Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Pas trop mal, mentis-je. Phil est déjà parti ?

Oui il a du quitté la maison tôt ce matin pour l'entrainement.

Depuis quelques années, Phil était devenu l'entraineur adjoint des Giants, à défaut d'avoir passé l'âge d'y jouer. Mais c'était une très grande équipe de base-ball, l'une des meilleures du pays, pour y faire une deuxième carrière. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné d'avoir été appelé pour une équipe d'une telle renommée. Mais ses bons résultats à Jacksonville avaient impressionné le propriétaire du club, qui cherchait un second entraineur pour ses joueurs.

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ? M'interrogea ma grand-mère.

Je ne sais pas trop, répondis-je. Il a l'air de faire super beau. Je vais peut-être aller faire un tour en ville et me promener dans le Golden Gate Park.

C'est une bonne idée, tu ne vas pas t'y perdre au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

T'inquiète pas, si je ne retrouve pas mon chemin, je demanderai.

Je sortis dehors et sentis de suite que je n'aurais pas besoin de prendre une blouse. Il allait faire chaud, ce qui était normal à cette période de l'année, même si il faisait encore plus chaud à la fin de l'été qu'au début. Je pris le tram le plus proche pour aller jusqu'au parc.

Après quelques minutes de marche autour du parc, je m'assis sur un banc et regardai les gens qui passaient. C'est alors que j'aperçus un jeune garçon aux cheveux cuivrés et en désordre qui me tournait le dos. J'eus l'espoir qu'Edward m'avait retrouvé, car si c'était le cas, je lui aurais pardonné et l'aurais suivie jusqu'au bout du monde. Je m'approchai du gars.

Edward ? M'exclamai-je.

Le garçon se retourna et j'eus l'immense déception de découvrir un inconnu.

Désolée, lui dis-je. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce n'est pas grave, me dit-il. J'espère que vous le retrouverez.

Je l'espère aussi ! murmurai-je, puis m'éloignai.

Je repris le tram pour rentrer, désespérée d'être si loin de lui. Pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à repartir. Il fallait que je tienne et j'avais trop peur de rencontrer ces Volturi pour retourner déjà à Forks et leur faire face. Le plus loin de ma ville natale j'étais, le mieux c'était pour ne pas me faire tuer ou transformer trop prématurément. Il valait mieux attendre de préparer le terrain avant de commencer ma nouvelle vie en tant qu'immortelle avec les Cullen. J'espérais juste que les vampires italiens les épargneraient, ce dont j'étais à peu près sure. J'avais confiance en Alice et elle me l'aurait dit si ça s'annonçait mal.

J'arrivai à ''la maison'' et montai dans la chambre. Je ne dus pas attendre longtemps avant que ma grand-mère ne me rejoigne, alors que j'étais allongée sur le lit.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ma puce ? me questionna-t-elle.

Tout va bien, je t'ai dit ! Feignis-je une fois de plus.

Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose depuis hier. Tu sembles si malheureuse ! Je l'ai bien vu dans tes yeux à ton arrivée.

Je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant, Mamie, désolée !

D'accord, comme tu veux ! Mais tu sais que je suis là si tu veux parler.

Oui, merci.

C'est à cause d'un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Je reconnais cet air pour l'avoir vu chez ta mère il y a plus de 18 ans !

J'avais oublié combien Renée était très observatrice, malgré son esprit enfantin. Elle arrivait toujours à deviner les choses rien qu'en regardant sa fille. Je devais être la même !

_**Une semaine passa.**_

Je ruminais toujours entre ma chambre et le parc, évitant le plus possible Renée et Phil. Je n'avais toujours pas le courage de lui parler. Je ne savais pas comment, vu que je ne pouvais pas lui raconter toute l'histoire. Je continuais alors à me torturer entre l'envie de rentrer et le rejoindre et celle de rester le plus loin possible des vampires.

_**Deux semaines passèrent.**_

Je sortais de ma chambre et acceptai d'aller faire du shopping avec Mamie Renée. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de continuer à pleurer lorsque j'étais seule dans mon grand lit.

Il me manquait. Tout me manquait chez lui : son visage, sa voix, son odeur, sa présence, son corps, ses lèvres… J'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi, en moi.

_**Trois semaines que j'étais à San Francisco maintenant. **_

Je commençais à m'habituer à la vie californienne, même si Charlie et Forks me manquaient. J'avais accepté l'idée qu'ils ne risqueraient pas de venir me chercher ici. Trop de soleil ! J'étais rassurée et en même temps je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir voir Alice.

Je pensais de moins en moins souvent à lui, mais il m'arrivait encore de me réveiller avec des larmes aux yeux, sans me rappeler pourquoi j'avais pleuré en dormant.

_**Un mois, à présent, que je vivais chez ma grand-mère.**_

J'avais fait un cauchemar, dans lequel je voyais des vampires aux yeux rouges s'en prendre à Edward et Alice. J'avais peur pour eux. Mais le lendemain, j'avais revu ces buveurs de sang humain dans mes rêves, mais ils étaient un peu plus pacifistes cette fois.

Je pleurais rarement à présent et sortais un peu plus avec Renée. Parfois, lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud pour sortir et que Phil était absent, nous discutions de Maman, mais jamais je ne mentionnais la raison de ma présence chez elle, ou ma tristesse que je n'arrivais toujours pas à lui cacher. Même si ma peine s'était allégée.

Je sais que tu es toujours aussi triste, me dit-elle alors. Mais que tu essayes de me le cacher. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'en parler ?

Désolée Mamie, mais je ne peux pas.

Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Si, mais je ne peux juste pas en parler, c'est trop compliqué.

Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. Je suis sure qu'il y a un garçon là-dessous !

Bien sur que j'étais comme ma mère, bien sur qu'il y avait un garçon ou plutôt un vampire. Après tout, j'étais tombée amoureuse du même ''homme'' qu'elle ! je baissai la tête pour ne pas lui faire entrevoir qu'elle avait raison de penser à ça.

J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Renée.

Oui, mais je ne veux pas trop en parler, pas pour l'instant.

Pourtant il faudra bien que tu te décides à rester ici définitivement et donc à me dire pourquoi ou à repartir à Forks pour arranger les choses. Tu l'aimes ?

Qui ? m'étonnai-je de sa soudaine question.

Je pense que tu es tombée amoureuse du fils d'Edward, je me trompe ? Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas mentionné ce fait le jour de ton arrivée.

Je sus donc que la conversation que je redoutais allait arriver plus vite que je le pensais.

_

* * *

_

**À vous, maintenant! Cliquez sur le bouton vert (qui n'est plus vert d'ailleurs ! ^^) et dites-moi ce que vous pensez.**

**Encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster aussi vite que vous le souhaitez. **


	14. Chapter 13

_**Merci pour votre patience et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles et je ne pouvais plus écrire. **_

_**Je vais me concentrer sur les vampires pour ce chapitre et le prochain. Je reviendrai sur Lily ensuite et son retour à Forks et ce qui lui arrive ^^**_ _**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Je répète que ne sais toujours pas quand je peux reposter : j'ai plusieurs fictions et des examens qui approchent dans moins de 3 semaines.**_

_**Comme j'ai décidé de regroupé les chapitres 13 et 14, il y en aura peut-être un peu moins que prévenu précédemment. Avec un nouveau point de vue d'Alice Cullen ^^**_

_**Voici le chapitre 13, en ce jeudi 13 mai ! ^^ Bon anniversaire aux 2 hommes qui m'ont le plus touchée, dont l'un nous a quittés trop tôt, je pense fort à lui, à eux ! ''Happy Birthday'' à mon Robinou =P**_

_**Je répète encore et toujours que les personnages et le fil de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont inspirés de Stephenie Meyer, à part Lily qui sort de mon imagination ^^ **_

**Chapitre 13**

**[Point de vue d'Edward]**

Elle me manque tellement que cela en devient intolérable. En plus Alice ne cessait d'avoir des visions qu'elle tentait de me cacher. Mais elle me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle, qu'elle allait bien et reviendrait bientôt. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était partie à présent.

A défaut de ne plus pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, j'avais repris la musique et passais mon temps à jouer sur mon piano que j'avais du refaire accorder, comme il n'avait plus servi depuis près de 20 ans. Alors que je jouai, une nouvelle mélodie se composa sous mes doigts, tout comme il y avait plus de 19 ans auparavant : la berceuse de Lily, ce serait. Contrairement à la première, elle était plus passionnée mais aussi plus triste, parce que mes sentiments étaient amplifiés par rapport à ceux que je ressentais à l'époque.

**C'est nouveau ?** me demanda Alice

**Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas à poser cette question !** Grognai-je.

**Ne soit pas si agressif, je voulais juste faire la conversation.**

**La seule chose que je veux entendre de ta bouche Alice, c'est où est Lily et comment **

**va-t-elle. Rien d'autre ! à moins que tu ne veuilles finalement y répondre, laisse-moi !**

**Elle ne veut pas te voir pour l'instant, elle a besoin d'être seule. Tu ne la comprends pas !**

**Comment veux-tu que je la comprenne ?**

**J'aurais cru que tu aurais tiré les leçons du passé. Tu as refusé pour Bella et tu recommences avec Lily alors que c'est inévitable.**

**Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre, **soupirai-je vaincu.

**Je ne peux pas trop penser à elle. Sinon, lorsqu'Aro sera là, il le lira en moi. **

**Elle ne sera pas rentrée d'ici là ? **Demandai-je.

**Ce n'est pas dans ses intentions.** **Elle veut les éviter.**

Je m'étais résolu à ne plus voir Lily dans les visions de ma sœur, mais elle avait souvent d'autres prédictions qui lui venaient. Les Volturi changeaient souvent d'avis quant à leur départ de Volterra et nous ne savions plus s'ils avaient vraiment l'intention de venir ou s'ils avaient peur de laisser leur cité sans surveillance. Ils étaient indécis et cela perturbait Alice.

**Ça Y est !** Dit-elle un jour.** Ils ont enfin pris leur décision.**

**Ils vont venir alors ? **Voyais-je dans les pensées du lutin. **Quand arriveront-ils ?**

**Un peu avant la fin des vacances, quand la saison des pluies recommencera.**

**Ce qui nous donne pas plus de 2 ou 3 semaines ! **M'exclamai-je.

**Je vais téléphoner à Carlisle. **Annonça-t-elle finalement avant de s'éloigner.

**[Point de vue d'Alice]**

Je savais que mon frère souffrait de ne plus voir celle qu'il aimait. Mais je ne pouvais lui révéler où elle était. Premièrement parce qu'elle voulait être tranquille et resté éloignée de Forks et des Volturi par l'occasion. Deuxièmement, parce que si ces derniers prenaient enfin la décision de venir, il ne fallait pas qu'Aro le voie s'il voulait lire nos pensées. Il lui suffisait de nous toucher la main pour tout savoir. Même Jasper était frustré par nos humeurs. La mélancolie et rancune d'Edward et ma continuelle frustration de ne rien voir de l'Italie. Malgré les dire de Victoria, ils hésitaient à laisser la cité de Volterra sans protection. En particulier s'ils décidaient de venir tous, comme je l'avais vu dans ma première vision. Mais tout ça avait bien changé, parce qu'ils changeaient d'avis constamment. Peut-être Victoria était-elle au courant de mon don et leur en avait parlé, ou le savaient-ils tout simplement et cherchaient à me déstabiliser. Mon amour tentait de m'envoyer des ondes pour me relaxer, mais en vain.

**Mon amour, si tu ne te laisses pas faire, je ne pourrai pas t'apaiser ! **Me dit-il.

**Jasper !** M'exaspérai-je. **Je n'ai pas envie de me relaxer. La mauvaise humeur d'Edward et ces visions qui changent me donnent la migraine et j'ai envie que ça cesse !**

**Justement, je peux tenter d'arrêter tes migraines, **murmura-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

**Pas maintenant mon chéri, **le décourageai-je.** Ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai besoin de voir ces foutues visions pour prédire quand ils arriveront, s'ils se décident un jour !**

**Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais tu ferais mieux de parler à Edward pour apaiser cette tension entre vous. Ça m'agace de devoir continuellement supporter ses émotions.**

Je décidai d'essayer d'entamer la conversation avec mon frère, mais il se borna encore et toujours. Après une vision qui m'averti de la décision finale des vampires italiens, je fus soulagée et inquiète en même temps. Je décidai d'appeler Carlisle et laissai Edward en plan.

**Allo Carlisle, c'est Alice. Nous avons un problème à Forks !** Annonçai-je à mon père.

**Que se passe-t-il ?** S'alarma-t-il.

**Victoria est revenue et voulait s'en prendre à la fille de Bella, **racontai-je. **Elle n'a pas pu et a voulu se venger en allant avertir les Volturi qu'une humaine connaissait notre secret.**

**Je suppose que tu as vu qu'ils arrivaient pour arranger la situation.**

**En effet et ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Tu les connais mieux, doit-on s'inquiéter ?**

**Je fais confiance au jugement d'Aro. Si Caïus vous laisse vous exprimer, ce que son frère ne pourra refuser, il comprendra et vous laissera peut-être une chance. **

**Peut-être ? **M'affolai-je.

**Ils ne s'en prendraient pas à ma famille, mais ils pourraient vouloir supprimer la fille.**

**On ne peut pas laisser faire ça !**

**Laisse Aro lire vos pensées, il comprendra surement le lien qui unit Edward à Lily.**

**Seras-tu là pour nous soutenir ? **Lui demandai-je.

**Il ne vaut mieux pas, mais je vais m'approcher de vous.** **Esmée et moi venons à Seattle.**

Nous raccrochâmes et je retournai auprès de Jasper et Edward qui attendaient des nouvelles de notre conversation. Je m'étais éloignée pour qu'ils ne nous écoutent pas. Je ne voulais pas les effrayer tant que j'étais au téléphone avec notre père et que je ne pouvais pas les rassurer en même temps. Ils furent tranquillisés par ce que je leur racontai, mais il nous fallait tout de même du renfort. Il nous faudrait à nouveau faire appel aux clébards.

Lorsqu'Edward le lit dans mes pensées, il fit la grimace. L'idée le répugnait tout autant que moi, mais ces chiens auraient leur utilité. Ils devaient protéger la ville pendant notre confrontation, en particulier si toute la garde serait présente, ce dont je ne savais pas encore. Mais probablement nous aideraient ils aussi à lutter si besoin contre les Volturi, ou à les faire fuir. Nous savions que Caïus avait peur des loups-garous, même si ceux-ci étaient différents.

**Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix ! **Nous dit Edward.

**Est-ce que c'est toi qui va contacter Jacob ?** Lui demandai-je.

**Je pense que c'est mieux, il me connait plus et je ne te vois pas aller à La Push !**

**Quoi ? La Push ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas aller sur la réserve Quilleute ? **M'affolai-je.

**Je n'ai pas le choix. Lily n'est pas là pour le contacter. Je suis sur qu'il comprendra.**

**S'il te laisse parler avant ! **Ajouta mon amoureux.

**Jasper !** le réprimandai-je. **Ce n'est pas la peine de nous inquiéter encore plus.**

**Mais il vaut mieux s'y attendre.**

**Nous avons déjà du nous allier il y a quelques semaines, ils sauront qu'ils n'ont pas le choix de recommencer s'ils veulent protéger les leurs mais aussi Charlie et ses amis.**

**Tu as raison, **répondis-je à mon frère. **Ils ont tout intérêt à nous aider pour protéger Forks. Mais surtout s'il s'agit de Lily. Je sais que Jacob tient à elle.**

J'entendis Edward grogner à ma réflexion, mais il savait que j'avais raison.

J'espère que Lily ne changerait pas d'avis d'ici là, qu'elle resterait là où elle était et se tiendrait à l'écart d'ici le plus longtemps possible. Mais à moi aussi elle manquait et j'avais hâte de retrouver ma ''sœur'' et de faire une virée shopping ensemble après tout ça.

Mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la voir. Soit elle brouillait les pistes exprès, ou soit il se passait quelque chose qui commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Mon don défaillait et ça me gênait au plus haut point. Espérons qu'elle était en sécurité.

**[Point de vue d'Edward]**

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à me rendre à la réserve pour prévenir Jacob. Je priai pour que Jasper ait eu tord et que je pouvais faire confiance à ces cabots.

_**La confrontation avec les Volturi sera à suivre dans le prochain chapitre, que je posterai peut-être d'ici une semaine, voire moins. Ça dépend de vos reviews ! ^^ Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :**_

**Cliquez sur le bouton rose et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster aussi vite que vous le souhaiteriez. Mais je suis de retour, enfin ! à vous de me dire si ça en vaut la peine ^^**

**Robisous à toutes et merci d'avance pour vos messages et pardonnez-moi si je n'y réponds pas, en particulier aux anonymes.**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Je sais ça fait 4 semaines et je vous remercie de votre patience ! ^^ j'espère que vous suivez toujours cette fiction avec joie. **_

_**Voici la confrontation tant attendue entre les Volturi et Edward =P**_

_**Lily reviendra au prochain chapitre avec une surprise ! lol**_

_**Je répète encore et toujours que les personnages et le fil de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont inspirés de Stephenie Meyer, à part Lily qui sort de mon imagination ^^ **_

**Chapitre 14**

**[Point de vue d'Edward]**

Je courus jusqu'aux limites qui séparaient notre territoire de celui des Quileutes et j'appelai Jacob. A peine moins de 3 minutes plus tard, je sentis une effroyable odeur de chien mouillé et vis ensuite apparaitre un loup brun roux.

_**Désolé si je ne me retransforme pas**_**,** pensa Jacob._**Je préfère rester comme ça, que mes frères sachent où ce que je suis et m'entendent.**_

**Je comprends et c'est surement mieux ainsi. Des vampires ne vont pas tarder à arriver et ceux-là ne sont pas commodes, mais alors pas du tout.**

_**Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent encore ?**_

**Victoria est allée nous dénoncer aux Volturi et ils vont arriver pour s'occuper de la situation. Nous avons enfreint la règle n° un des vampires.**

_**Vous avez des lois chez vous ?**_s'étonna un autre Quileute dans les pensées de Jacob. _**Et ça veut dire quoi enfreint la règle n° un et ces qui ceux-là ?**_

**Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous révéler aux humains, mais je l'ai fait avec Bella et maintenant Lily. Ils sont en quelque sorte ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme une famille royale et ils veillent à ce que nous respections les lois. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour la vie humaine.**

_**Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire ?**_demanda le loup devant moi.

**Aro, leur chef, peut tout savoir rien qu'en touchant la main.****Il saura ce que j'ai fait et me détruira. Au pire, il attendra d'avoir envoyé son traqueur à la recherche de Lily pour la tuer avant. Mais elle devra mourir.**

_**On ne peut pas laisser faire ça, on doit défendre les humains !**_

**C'est pour ça que je te demande votre aide. Ils arrivent dans 2 semaines !**

_**Ça nous laisse le temps de nous préparer. Tu as des nouvelles d'Alice ?**_

**Non, elle ne peut pas nous joindre sans risquer qu'Aro découvre où elle est par l'intermédiaire de nos pensées. Il peut lire plus que moi, voir tout.**

Le clébard approuva et retourna auprès des siens. Il avait réussit à persuader Charlie de rester à La Push, où il serait plus en sécurité que chez lui.

Le 15 août, Jacob vint me prévenir qu'ils avaient senti la présence d'un des nôtres mais à l'odeur inconnue, probablement Démétri, leur traqueur. Ainsi donc ils approchaient et n'allaient plus tarder. Je vis dans les pensées d'Alice que notre confrontation allait avoir lieu un jour de pluie et sur notre terrain de base-ball. Il allait pleuvoir seulement après-demain, ce qui nous lassait encore 48 heures. Ma sœur avait vu les trois frères et une partie de leur garde, seuls les plus dangereux, avec des pouvoirs, seraient présents. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent notre terrain, Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient précédés du traqueur, de Félix (un vampire à la force plus impressionnant que celle d'Emmett), Chelsea (qui apparemment pouvait briser les liens émotionnels entre les gens, autrement dit ceux qui m'unissaient à ma sœur), Renata (le bouclier physique qui protégeait Aro des attaques) et les fameux jumeaux Alec et Jane dont les pouvoirs étaient redoutés à travers notre monde. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais face à eux, mais Carlisle m'en avait beaucoup parlé pour avoir vécu un moment avec eux il y avait longtemps.

La garde n'était pas au complet. Ça pouvait être rassurant, mais je me méfiais quand même. Finalement je vis dans les pensées d'Aro que le reste du clan était resté à Volterra pour protéger la cité. Par contre, je vis une silhouette aux cheveux roux apparaitre entre les arbres et venir rejoindre les italiens. Je grognai en reconnaissant Victoria et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Caïus qui m'entendit.

**Edward !** dit enfin le chef. **Je suis heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance.**

**Ce n'est pas vraiment réciproque je pense mon frère,** annonça l'autre. **Mais je ne vois pas où est la fille !** se fâcha-t-il.

**Calme-toi Caïus, **lui pria son frère.** Il y a surement une raison, Edward ?**

Aro tendit la main pour m'inviter à le toucher et ainsi voir toutes mes pensées.

**Où est Carlisle?** Nous interrogea Marcus qui semblait calme.

**Carlisle a quitté Forks il y a près de 20 ans,** lui dis-je. **Il est à Seattle.**

**Dommage, **se confia Aro.** J'aurais apprécier revoir mon vieil ami.**

Celui-ci toucha ma main et fouilla mon passé. Des souvenirs douloureux de Bella me revinrent et ma dispute avec Lily, les visions d'Alice qui le firent sourire.

**Toi et ta sœur avez des dons très intéressants****,** me lâcha-t-il. **Pourrais-je voir les pensées d'Alice,** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers celle-ci. Elle s'approcha.

Quand il la toucha, je vis défiler les visions de ma sœur et notamment celle où elle voyait Lily devenir comme nous. Il ne vit pas où elle se cachait, à mon grand soulagement. Il comprit qu'elle avait fuit et ne nous avait pas donné de nouvelles.

**Les liens qui t'unissaient à Bella et maintenant sa fille, Lily sont incroyables !** lança le vieux vampire. **Je n'ai encore jamais vu cela.**

**De quoi parles-tu mon frère ?**demanda le vampire farouche.

**Apparemment Edward et Lily sont ce qu'on appellerait communément des 'âmes sœurs' mon cher.** **J'ai pu également voir qu'elle allait devenir l'une des nôtres, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions la supprimer.**

**Tu connais nos lois, tu ne peux pas la laisser vivante !** gronda Caïus.

**De toute façon nous ne pouvons rien faire.** Ajouta sèchement Aro.

**Et à propos des enfants de la Lune.** **On ne peut pas accepter que les Cullen nous trahissent pour ces immondes créatures. **Jacob aboya en l'entendant.

**Je ne pense pas que tu risques quoi que ce soit.** Il semblerait que ces loups n'ont rien à voir avec les monstres que tu as fait assassiner en Europe.

**Mais ils sont quand même dangereux pour nous !**

**Ils ne font que défendre leur territoire et leurs proches. Mais c'est fascinant de voir comment deux ennemis se sont alliés pour protéger des humains.** Rit-il.

Je le vis s'éloigner pour frôler la main de Chelsea et de Marcus et constatai qu'ils ressentaient les sentiments qui me liaient à Alice et à ma Lily.

Aro annonça finalement qu'il nous laissait libre si nous promettions de respecter le marcher : Lily devait mourir, de quelque façon que ce soit. Ce qui signifiait donc la transformation de celle que j'aimais.

_**Vous ne pouvez pas acceptez ! **_entendis-je penser le chien.

**Nous n'avons pas le choix, **lui dis-je.** Bien que cette idée me déplaise.**

_**Mais Charlie**__**? jamais il n'acceptera de la perdre, il vous le fera payer et vous serez découverts. Ils devraient y penser à ça !**_

**Jacob a raison,**__dis-je à haute voix. **Nous devons pensez à préservez notre secret et donc à ce que le grand-père de Lily ne découvre pas le secret.**

**Dans ce cas, je vous donne un an pour vous préparer, **annonça Aro.

Je vis Caïus faire une grimace de mécontentement et entendis qu'il pensait ne pas être d'accord avec son frère, mais ne pouvait contester la décision. Cela apaisa mes craintes et me fit sourire à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Pour préservez notre secret, Aro était obligé d'accepter d'attendre, ou nous devrions le payer par de nombreuses morts qui ne passeraient pas inaperçues.

**Je vous laisse 12 mois, pas plus** dit-il finalement. **Ensuite nous reviendrons pour nous assurer que Lily est bien morte ou une des vôtres.**

**Elle le sera,** lâcha ma sœur. **Je l'ai vu devenir un vampire. Vous l'avez vu !**

**En effet,** dit le chef des Volturi. **C'est pourquoi je vous laisse libre, d'autant plus que vos dons sont bien trop précieux pour être détruits. **

C'est alors que je compris dans son esprit qu'il désirait nous voir Alice et moi rejoindre son armée, mais il en était hors de question. Peut-être attendrait-il la transformation de mon amour pour nous le proposer. Ce pendant, je devais la retrouver ou l'attendre et me faire pardonner. J'avais 12 mois pour me faire à l'idée qu'elle allait un jour perdre son âme et devenir un monstre comme moi.

_**Maintenant j'attends vos nombreuses reviews, comme d'habitude. Alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton en dessous ! ^^**_

**Robisous à toutes et merci d'avance pour vos messages et pardonnez-moi encore de ne pas pouvoir poster aussi vite que vous le souhaiteriez.**

**Maintenant que je suis tranquille avec l'école, je vais avoir du temps ^^**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours.**_

_**Lily est de retour avec la surprise promise ! ^^ Désolée, pas d'Edward dans ce chapitre, ni dans le prochain. Faudra patienter au chapitre 17 pour retrouver notre vampire préféré ! =P**_

_**Je répète encore et toujours que les personnages et le fil de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont inspirés de Stephenie Meyer, à part Lily qui sort de mon imagination ^^

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 15**

**[Point de vue de Lily]**

Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne m'habituerais pas à l'éloignement avec Edward. J'avais l'impression qu'une moitié de moi était vide à présent, tellement il me manquait.

Renée sentait que je n'étais pas bien, mais il n'y avait pas que la douleur morale, il y avait aussi un mal physique et quelque chose d'autre que je ne pouvais pas nommer.

Ma grand-mère souhaita avoir une discussion avec moi que je ne pu plus refuser.

**Alice chérie, **m'appela-t-elle.** Il est temps que tu me parles maintenant.**

**Je pensais bien que ça devait arriver un jour,** marmonnai-je.

**Dis-moi ce qui se passe, ça me fait de la peine de te voir si mal. Est-ce à cause de ce garçon dont tu m'as parlé, le fils d'Edward Cullen ? **J'hochai la tête pour confirmer, les larmes aux yeux. **Tu es amoureuse de lui alors.**

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Je murmurai-je un _**«oui»**_.

**Tu ressembles à ta mère. A-t-il fait quelque chose, t'a-t-il fait du mal ?**

**Non !**répondis-je en m'exclamant.**C'est juste un désaccord qui nous a fâchés. **

**Dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu pour retourner et lui pardonner. Tout s'arrangera.**

**Je ne crois pas, il ne voudra toujours pas.**

Je savais de source sûre, autrement dit ma mère, qu'Edward Cullen était une vraie tête de mule et qu'il ne changerait d'avis à moins de ne plus avoir le choix.

**Je ne sais pas et ne veux pas savoir de quoi il s'agit, mais je suis certaine que tu peux résoudre la situation. Tu es trop mal pour ne pas aller le revoir. **Dit Renée.

**C'est bientôt la rentrée, je devrais rentrer chez Charlie. Je ne peux pas manquer le début de la terminale,** décrétai-je, même si c'était à lui que je pensais.

**Tu peux toujours la faire ici à San Francisco. **Me proposa ma grand-mère.

**Oh non, **m'écriai-je. **Pépé a besoin de moi, je dois retourner à Forks !**

**Comme tu veux, dit-elle tristement. **

Je fis mes valises, appelai ma sœur de cœur (même si elle n'en avait plus). Elle m'annonça que les Volturi étaient passés et me laissaient un an. Je fus soulagée. Elle me conseilla de faire mariner son frère avant de lui reparler, j'acceptai avec réticence. J'avais très envie de le revoir, mais Alice avait surement raison.

Je quittai Renée et Phil en les embrassant et les serrant très fort, envisageant que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je voyais ma grand-mère et son mari.

Maintenant que je n'avais plus besoin de passer inaperçue, je ramenai la voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport de San Francisco où je pris un avion pour Seattle. Lorsque j'arrivai à Tacoma, Alice m'attendait avec sa Porsche jaune et roula jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Nous ne nous dirigeâmes pas vers Forks, mais vers un endroit calme et retiré. Alors je vis une superbe maison moderne cachée de la route par un grand chêne. Cette villa était encore plus belle que celle de Forks. Alice me conduisait voir le reste de sa famille.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la majestueuse résidence, un grand homme blond et une femme brune au visage en forme de cœur se tenaient droits dans le salon, discutant avec une magnifique blonde et un brun baraqué. Si je ne me trompais pas sur la description que m'en avait faite ma mère, le premier couple devait être Carlisle et Esmée, les parents de mon Edward, parlant avec Rosalie et Emmett. Ils étaient presqu'aussi beau que mon vampire, bien qu'aucune créature vivante ne pouvait égaler sa beauté parfaite. Même Rosalie semblait fade à mes yeux par rapport à lui.

Celle-ci regarda vers moi d'un air froid, tandis que son compagnon me souriait. Leur mère vint me prendre doucement dans ses bras et me serra affectueusement. Son mari approcha et dit : _**« Je suis content de te rencontrer enfin Alice.»**_

**Appelez-moi Lily, il y a déjà une Alice.** Lui dis-je timidement.

**Edward est resté à Forks avec Jasper,** me prévint cette dernière en me voyant regarder autour de nous.

**Tu ressembles à ta mère,** me dit Esmée. **Sauf les yeux. Qui est ton père ?**

**C'est cet imbécile de Mike Newton ! **lâcha le lutin avec dégoût.

**Ben, mince alors ! **rit Emmett.** J'aurais pas cru ça de Bella !**

Il pouffa de rire, tandis que ça femme souriait et leva les yeux au ciel.

**En effet,** dit leur père. **Qui aurait pensé que Bella finirait avec Mike.**

**C'était juste une erreur,** leur annonçai-je. **Maman avait bu ce soir-là.**

**Oh ! s'étonna alors sa femme. Ils ne se sont pas marier ?**

**Pas du tout ! Mon père n'est qu'un pauvre con ! Il ne voulait pas de moi et même si ma mère ne l'aimait pas, elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à avorter.**

Rosalie me regarda alors avec pitié. Son regard devint plus sympathique. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire changer d'attitude soudainement ?

**Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé avec les Volturi,** demanda Carlisle à Ali.

**Aro a compris qu'il ne pouvait séparer Lily et Edward et a décréter qu'il fallait la tuer nous même d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il nous laisse un an pour préparer Charlie. Edward lui a fait comprendre que si nous la tuions de suite, nous nous ferions trop remarquer par le shérif et il ne veut surement pas ça !**

Voulait-elle dire que c'était lui qui avait demandé le sursis pour ma transformation ? Peut-être était-il enfin résolu à accepter la situation. Le ferait-il lui-même ou ne pourrait-il pas s'y résoudre, laissant la tâche à son père ? J'aurais voulu que ce soit lui, que ce soit son venin qui coule dans mes veines, que nous soyons liés tous les deux de cette manière.

**Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais une fois je te vois et puis quelques minutes ton futur ne m'apparait plus !** s'irrita Alice

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** lui demandai-je alors qu'elle me ramenait à Forks.

**Je t'ai vu revenir, puis après plus rien.** Dit-elle. **Ensuite je te vois te réconcilier avec mon crétin de frère et maintenant, de nouveau je ne te vois plus !**

**Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? Il y a peut-être un problème avec ton pouvoir.**

**Il n'y a jamais eu de problème, sauf quand ces chiens puants sont dans les parages. Mais là, ils ne sont pas là, je ne comprends rien, ça me frustre !**

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait causer ces troubles et cogitai dans mon esprit, me demandant si je devais craindre quelque chose, s'il y avait danger.

Je rentrai enfin chez mon grand-mère qui m'accueillit avec réjouissance. Je voyais bien à quel point je lui avais manqué, lui qui n'exprimait jamais ce qu'il ressentait et c'était héréditaire.

L'école recommença, je retournai au lycée, seule. Les Cullen ne pouvait pas y retourner, il était encore trop tôt pour eux, ils auraient été reconnus.

Je m'ennuyais pendant les cours et me languissais de revoir l'homme de ma vie et de toutes mes pensées. D'après sa sœur je devais encore patienter un peu.

Le 13 septembre arriva bien vite, puis le 16. Un an qu'elle était partie, qu'elle m'avait laissée. Réalisant la date, je vidai toutes les larmes de mon corps et sentis une nausée me monter dans la gorge. Je courus dans la salle de bains et vomis le peu que j'avais mangé la veille. Aujourd'hui ça faisait un an que ma mère était morte, mais ça faisait également 19 ans qu'Edward avait pris la décision de quitter son premier amour. J'avais peur que mon tour n'arrive, qu'il refuse de me transformer et ne m'abandonne. Je n'y survivrais pas.

Les jours passèrent et les nausées persistèrent. Je me sentais bizarre. Je me résolus à aller voir un médecin, mais c'est à Seattle que je me dirigeai, mon instinct me guidant vers Carlisle. Je compris alors ce qui m'arrivait et freinai brusquement.

* * *

_**Avez-vous deviné ce qui se passe ? J'attends vos réactions, alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton en dessous et à m'envoyer vos reviews ! ^^**_

**Robisous à toutes et merci d'avance pour vos messages. **

**Je vais essayer de poster la suite plus vite, maintenant que j'ai mis certaines fics en pause, ça me fait moins à écrire. ^^**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai été trop occupée pour écrire et je viens de rentrer de vacances et ai achevé ce petit chapitre là-bas parce que je ne pouvais plus aller au soleil. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.**_

_**Voici un court chapitre du point de vue de Carlisle. Le prochain reprendra la fin de celui-ci et la suite avec un point de vue de notre vampire préféré ! ^^ désolée pour la si courte longueur, j'ai pas pu faire mieux ^^  
**_

_**Je répète encore et toujours que les personnages et le fil de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont inspirés de Stephenie Meyer, à part Lily qui sort de mon imagination ^^

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 16**

**[Point de vue de Carlisle]**

La fille de Bella, Lily comme l'appelaient Alice et Edward, venait d'entrer subitement dans mon cabinet de Seattle. J'ignorais comment elle avait pu arriver jusque là sans avoir été arrêtée par les infirmières.

**Carlisle !** m'appela-t-elle l'air paniquée. **J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez une échographie tout de suite !** me supplia Lily d'un air meurtri.

**Que se passe-t-il Lily ?** lui demandai-je. **Une échographie ?**

Serait-elle enceinte ? Aurait-elle trahi Edward lorsqu'elle était en Californie ?

**Je crois que je suis enceinte !** m'avoua-t-elle timidement.

**On va voir ça**, lui dis-je froidement.

J'ignorais pourquoi elle était venue me voir au lieu d'aller trouver n'importe quel médecin ou même un gynécologue. Je fis amener l'appareil, l'examinant en attendant qu'il arrive. Lorsque l'infirmière arriva, je vis la jeune fille s'effrayer. Je demandai donc à la femme de nous laisser seuls avec celle que je supposais devenir un jour ma troisième fille. Je m'inquiétais de la réaction d'Edward quand il apprendrait la nouvelle. Peut-être lui pardonnerait-il, se sentant coupable.

Lily souleva son pull et j'appliquai le gel froid sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi, puis passa la sonde et vis un fœtus de plus ou moins 3 mois apparaitre sur l'écran.

**Apparemment tu es bien enceinte !** lui confirmai-je avec surprise.

**Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt ?** se demanda-t-elle.

Elle m'avait tout l'air d'être étonnée, mais plus rassurée qu'au moment où elle était entrée. L'idée qu'Edward fut le père me traversa l'esprit. D'après ma fille, jamais elle n'aurait pu tromper mon fils. Mais j'étais pourtant certain que les vampires ne pouvaient pas procréer, ou du moins pas les femelles. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas parce que ça n'était encore jamais arrivé que c'était impossible pour les mâles. Eux aussi étaient figés et les hommes pouvaient concevoir toute leur vie.

**Lily, excuse-moi de te poser la question, mais aurais-tu eu des relations avec un autre garçon qu'Edward ?** risquai-je de demander.

**Bien sûr que non !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Jamais je n'aurais** **trompé Edward, il est le seul avec qui j'ai jamais …** pleura-t-elle alors.

**Désolé d'avoir douté de toi.** **Il fallait que je sache. Jamais un vampire n'a été aussi proche d'une humaine et c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Souhaites-tu l'annoncer à Edward et que je sois présent ? **

**C'est peut-être une bonne idée, **dit-elle. **Mais pas tout de suite !**

Je lui proposai donc que dès qu'elle serait prête, je ferais venir mon fils de Forks pour que nous lui apprenions la nouvelle ensemble et elle me donna l'autorisation pour que j'en parle avec Esmé. Celle-ci serait folle de joie à l'idée de devenir grand-mère. Elle fut aussi étonnée que je l'avais été, mais heureuse.

J'avais proposé à Lily d'avorter, le fœtus pouvant être un danger pour elle (il était à moitié vampire après tout), mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé.

**J'aime déjà trop mon bébé pour le tuer !** Avait-elle dit. **En plus les 3 mois sont déjà passés, il est trop tard.** Et elle avait raison.

**Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop épuisée** **?** lui demandai-je alors.

**Un peu, **répondit-elle. **Mais je vais bien.**

**Si le bébé est en partie vampire, peut-être a-t-il besoin de sang. **

**Vous me suggérez de boire du sang ? **s'étonna Lily sans être effrayée.

**Si tu veux poursuivre ta grossesse sans trop t'affaiblir, parce que le bébé sera aussi faible que toi, c'est probablement une solution.**

**Qui va aller chasser pour moi ?** demanda-t-elle en riant.

**Je pencherai plutôt pour du sang humain.** **Mais rassures-toi, je ne te demanderai pas de tuer un humain, j'ai suffisamment de O négatif en réserve. Je vais faire une ponction du liquide amniotique pour l'analyser. **

Elle approuva et me laissa faire.

J'enfonçai une grosse aiguille dans son abdomen et constatai qu'elle se cassa. Bien que le fœtus évoluait à vitesse normal pour un humain, il avait la peau de son père. Le placenta semblait aussi épais, dur et imperméable que notre peau à nous.

Une semaine après sa première visite, Lily vint me revoir à l'hôpital où je travaillais. Je fus surpris de voir à quel point elle avait maigri et son ventre qui s'était arrondi. Je décidai de l'examiner à nouveau. Le bébé ne semblait pas avoir changé, mais il s'était étiré et prenait plus de place. Son ventre était couvert de bleus et elle tenait à peine debout. Je m'étonnais que Charlie n'ait encore rien vu.

Je lui proposai un peu de sang à boire et lui donnai quelques réserves en lui conseillant de les cacher où le chef Swan ne les découvrirait pas.

**Cela va bientôt se voir**, lui dis-je. **Il serait temps que tu l'annonce à ton grand-père.**

**Pas avant de l'avoir dit à Edward !** répondit-elle fermement.

**Dans ce cas, il est temps que je le fasse venir et tu ne pourras plus l'éviter.**

**Je suis prête, il le faut !**

J'appelai mon fils et le priai de venir à Seattle. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis son départ d'Anchorage 6 mois plus tôt. Esmé se réjouissait de revoir son premier fils, celui à qui elle portait le plus son affection depuis que nous étions une famille.

Edward se dépêcha à venir et moins d'une heure après mon coup de téléphone, je reconnus le bruit de sa Volvo qui s'arrêtait devant la maison. Je le vis ensuite rentrer avec un sourire. Probablement qu'il avait compris que celle qu'il aimait était présente. Je vis d'ailleurs celle-ci courir vers lui et lui sauter au coup.

Après un long baiser passionné, je décidai d'interrompre les amoureux pour informer mon fils qu'il allait être bientôt père.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton en dessous et à m'envoyer vos reviews ! je les attends avec impatience ^^**_

**Robisous à toutes et merci d'avance pour vos messages. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Voici une nouvelle suite (après quelques mois d'absence également, j'espère que vous m'excuserez et que celles qui lisent l'autre l'ont déjà fait ^^). Elle est un peu courte, mais je vais essayer de plus tarder aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait être plus long, avant les deux derniers qui clôtureront cette fiction, j'espère pour Noël. **

**Merci à Aude, ma nouvelle bêta non-officielle pour avoir vérifié derrière moi ^^ j'espère que cette fic t'aura autant plu que l'autre =P Bonne lecture à toutes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**[Point de vue d'Edward]**

Je savais que Lily était rentrée depuis déjà plus de 3 semaines. Je l'avais immédiatement vu dans les pensées d'Alice, dès que mon amour avait décidé de revenir. Je l'avais aperçue au lycée, mais elle continuait à m'éviter, n'étant pas encore prête à me revoir, d'après ma chère sœur qui l'avait vue et était partie la chercher à l'aéroport.

La sonnerie de mon portable me tira de mes songes.

- **Allo Carlisle !** Répondis-je au téléphone, sachant que c'était mon père qui m'appelait.

- **Bonjour fils ! **Me dit-il. **J'aimerais que tu viennes me vo****ir à Seattle.**

- **Pourquoi ?** M'étonnai-je.

- **Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça au téléphone. Pourrais-tu venir tout de suite ?**

- **Bien sûr,** déclarai-je avant de raccrocher et sentant l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Je pris ma voiture et roulai à toute vitesse vers la ville, me demandant ce que Carlisle pouvait bien vouloir de moi. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas lire les pensées à travers le téléphone.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin devant la nouvelle maison de mes parents à l'écart de la ville, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise et ma joie d'y trouver la voiture de mon ange.

J'étais heureux qu'elle ait enfin décidé de me reparler, de me pardonner.

Je rentrai avec un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et je sentis quelque chose me sauter au cou lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon. Je compris qu'il s'agissait de ma Lily lorsque ses lèvres douces se posèrent passionnément sur les miennes qui attendaient ça avec tellement d'impatience après des semaines de séparation.

- **Tu m'as tellement manqué !** Lui murmurai-je tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

- **Tu m'as manqué aussi, je suis désolée d'être partie;** marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- **Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte;** la rassurai-je.

- **Hum !** Entendis-je s'éclaircir la gorge derrière nous. _**« Il faut qu'elle lui**__** dise ! »**_ C'était les pensées de mon père.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** M'inquiétai-je en observant Lily et Carlisle à tour de rôle.

- **Lily a quelque chose d'important à te dire,** me répondit mon père.

Je regardai attentivement la jeune femme qui refaisait vivre mon cœur mort, surtout après ce que j'avais éprouvé pour sa mère quelques années auparavant. Elle semblait heureuse et angoissée à la fois, ce qui me fit paniquer.

- **Il y a quelque chose de grave ?** M'alarmai-je, ne pouvant lire les pensées de mes parents qu'ils me cachaient.

- **Je suis enceinte !** Lâcha ma Lily.

Si mon cœur ne bâtait déjà plus, il se serait surement arrêté à cet instant, tant le choc fut inattendu.

_Comment était-ce possible ?_

_**« Ne **__**t'inquiète pas mon garçon, tout va bien se passer ! »**_ Me disait Esmée à travers son esprit.

_**« Je sais que ça peut paraître improbable et étonnant, mais tu as encore quelques mois pour t'y faire ! »**_

Pensa mon père qui arborait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- **Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?** Finis-je par demander au médecin.

- **Probablement,** me répondit-il. **Le fœtus lui puise son énergie et veut du sang. Je ne crois pas qu'elle survivra à l'accouchement, mais c'est ce qu'elle désire.**

- **Tu veux vraiment mour****ir pour … ça ? **M'exaspérai-je.

- **Ça, Edward, c'est mon bébé. Notre bébé !** Se fâcha-t-elle. **Et puis il était trop tard lorsque je l'ai appris pour ****avorter ! Et même si j'avais pu, je ne peux pas faire ça à notre enfant ! **Pleurait-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras froid et la caressai pour l'apaiser, ce qui fonctionna.

- **Je te promets de la surveiller attentivement,** assura Carlisle. **S'il y a un problème, j'enlèverai le bébé et Lily devra être transformée après la césarienne.**

- **NON !** S'écria ma douce. **Je veux al****ler jusqu'au bout. J'ai confiance, j'y arriverai.**

Je ne savais que dire, que faire. J'étais torturé entre le risque de perdre encore celle que j'aimais plus que ma vie et la soutenir dans son rêve, qui aurait pu être également le mien s'il n'y avait pas de danger pour elle.

Je me tenais la tête entre les mains, affolé parce qu'il pourrait arriver, lorsque je sentis une main chaude se poser sur la mienne pour me réconforter dans ma peur. Je vis la confiance et la joie dans ses yeux, ce qui me tranquillisa.

Je la pris une fois de plus dans mes bras, lui promis d'être là et que je ferais tout pour ne pas la perdre, y compris la transformer après la naissance de _NOTRE_ bébé.

Je n'en revenais pas, j'allais être père ! Chose que je n'avais jamais osé espérer voir arriver un jour.

- **Malheureusement, ça signifie que je ne vais pas pouvoir passer mon bac. **Me dit Lily. **Charlie va être furieux !**

- **Tu pourras le passer dans quelques années, quand tu te seras habituée à l'odeur du sang humain,** la rassurai-je. **Mais en atte****ndant, je suis soulagé d'être à l'épreuve des balles parce que ****ça ne va**** pas être facile de lui faire avaler la nouvelle !**

- **Oh mon Dieu ! **S'exclama ma petite humaine. **Il va essayer de te tuer ! Comment on va s'en sortir, Alice ?**

- **Il va être furieux, c'est ce****rtain ! **Déclara ma sœur. **Mais il n'osera pas s'en prendre à Edward, ou devrai-je plutôt dire Anthony ? Puisque c'est sous ce nom que tu t'es présenté, **me dit-elle avec un sourire.

En effet, le shérif Swan ne fut pas heureux d'apprendre l'événement et se mit en colère non contre moi, le véritable responsable tout de même, mais contre sa petite-fille.

- **Tu fais la même erreur que ta mère et ta grand-mère !** Lui reprocha-t-il. **Elles ne l'ont pas regretté et moi non plus, mais ça leur aura quand même gâché leu****r jeunesse. Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un bébé Alice !**

- **De toute façon il est trop tard,** lui annonça Lily. **Les 3 mois sont passés et je ne peux plus avorter, j'en avais pas envie !**

- **Tu ne vas pas le garder tout de même ? **Lui demanda son grand-père furibond.

- **Chef Swan, j'aime Lily ! **Déclarai-je en voyant celle-ci se retourner vers moi, l'air surpris et joyeux (c'était la première fois que je prononçais ces mots devant elle). **Je peux assurer pour tous les trois et je veux l'épouser dès qu'elle aura eu s****es 18 ans. Si elle est d'accord ?** Elle me fit oui de la tête en souriant et je me sentis le plus heureux des vampires. J'entendis les pensées colériques de mon futur beau-père se calmer, à mon grand soulagement.

* * *

_**Maintenant c'est à vous de donner **__**votre avis en cliquant ci-dessous. Merci pour votre fidélité et votre patience ^^**_


	19. rectification

**Il se trouve qu'on m'a fait la remarque d'une grosse erreur que j'ai commise tout au long de ma fic et il me faut la réparer sans devoir tout modifier ^^**

**si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, quelqu'un l'a fait aujourd'hui: dans le chapitre 2, Edward explique qu'il a retrouvé Victoria et a ****pu mettre fin à ses jours avant qu'elle ne le fasse avec ma Bella. Mais ensuite, j'ai fait revenir Victoria 18 ans plus tard qui essaie de s'en prendre à Lily, la fille de Bella et je ne me souvenais plus qu'elle était sensée être morte ou plutôt j'ai fait l'erreur de la tuer dans le chapitre 2 alors que je savais qu'elle devait rester vivante! Lol**

**on va dire que comme Edward ne précise pas comment il a mis fin aux jours de la rouquine, il l'a simplement démembrée et éparpillé les membres sans les brûler (le seul moyen de les détruire définitivement) pour la faire encore plus souffrir et qu'elle ait conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Laurent l'a retrouvée et rassemblée et elle l'a tué par la suite pour le ''remercier''. ^^**

**Ce qui cloche, c'est que ça aurait dû étonner Edward de la revoir direz-vous. On va ajouté qu'il a lu dans les pensées d'Irina que Laurent avait rejoint son ancienne amie et qu'il s'attendait à la recroiser un jour mais pas comme ça. Je vais expliquer l'histoire dans le dernier chapitre pour que tout soit plus clair et veuillez m'excuser pour cette horrible faute! ^^**


	20. annonce

**Avis aux lectrices**

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je n'ai plus posté depuis pas mal de temps et je vous demande de m'excuser de ne pas avoir prévenu avant que je souhaitais faire une pause.

Suite à une réclamation, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que j'avertisse les lectrices que non seulement je n'ai plus le temps pour l'instant de me consacrer à l'écriture, mais j'ai également perdu l'envie d'écrire à cause de problèmes physiques et du trop plein d'idées et de fictions commencées que j'en suis perdue et démoralisée.

Désolée de vous décevoir encore une fois, j'essaierai de reprendre dès que possible et merci à toutes pour votre patience et votre fidélité.

Avant de m'en vouloir, sachez que d'autres auteurs ont fait bien pire que moi et qu'il n'est donc pas nécessaire de m'insulter, comme j'ai pu lire que certaines faisaient avec d'autres. Heureusement, ça ne m'est encore pas arrivé ! ^^


	21. épilogue partie 1

**Et oui c'est un nouveau chapitre et c'est déjà la fin! ^^ enfin, presque. C'était trop long pour moi d'en faire un seul chapitre et pour faire durer le plaisir, je l'ai donc coupé en 2. la suite arrivera peut-être bientôt, tout dépendra de mon état. Mais pour l'instant j'ai trouvé un petit moment et l'envie pour écrire. **

**Comme cette fiction n'a pas autant de succès que mes autres histoires, j'ai décidé de raccourcir les 4 ou 5 derniers chapitres que j'avais prévu en un seul qui sera en 2 parties donc.**

**Il était temps que je la termine pour pouvoir me consacrer à celles qui sont plus demandées! ^^**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez une bonne partie des réponses à vos question et la rectification de la grosse bévue que j'ai faite tout au long de l'histoire! lol**

**merci de votre patience et de votre fidélité, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! **

**Voici le chapitre corrigé, pour celles qui ne l'avaient pas encore lu, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Épilogue (1ère partie : L'avant)**

* * *

**[Point de vue d'Edward]**

L'annonce à Charlie s'était plutôt bien passée, mieux que je ne l'avais supposée ! Je me demandais s'il ne serait pas temps que je lui dévoile mon identité, mais aussi par là, ma vraie nature. Je savais que le shérif pouvait garder le secret, mais je craignais qu'un jour Aro s'en aperçoive, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je devais en parler à Jacob, il était également concerné. Charlie s'était-il déjà aperçu que le fils de son ami n'avait pas vieilli en 18 ans ?

C'est à ce moment là que le chien arriva et que j'entendis ses pensées : il venait effectivement de dévoiler son histoire au chef de la police de Forks. Il avait même mentionné que j'étais tout autant mêlé aux légendes de son peuple. Le grand-père de Lily avait été effrayé pour sa petite fille de savoir qu'elle fréquentait des créatures surnaturelles, mais celle-ci l'avait bien vite rassuré, avais-je lu dans l'esprit du loup. Il était temps que j'y aille, moi aussi, lui parler et lui expliquer ce qu'il en coûtait de tout savoir. Je trouverais une solution pour qu'Aro ne le sache pas.

- **Charlie**, le saluai-je lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte.

- **Ce sera Chef ou Monsieur Swan pour toi Anthony ! Ou devrais-je t'appeler Edward ?** Lâcha-t-il.

Aïe ! Il avait donc compris que j'étais celui qui avait blessé sa fille en la quittant du jour au lendemain.

Bella.

Mon premier amour. Même si j'aimais Lily infiniment, j'avais quand même aimé sa mère et cela m'avait profondément torturé de devoir la quitter. Mais avec les années, la douleur s'était atténuée et je comprenais à présent comment j'étais arrivé à vivre loin d'elle. Si je n'étais pas parti, elle n'aurait jamais eu sa fille et je n'aurais probablement pas été aussi heureux que je pensais l'être à ce moment-là et que je l'étais aujourd'hui.

Je racontai toute mon histoire au shérif, sans omettre de citer les Volturi et leur loi fondamentale. Je promis de protéger sa petite-fille, ainsi que notre enfant à venir.

« _**Comme tu as su protéger ma Bella !**_ » ironisa-t-il dans sa tête.

- **Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su protéger Bella. Ce qui est arrivé est en partie ma faute et…**

- **C'était un accident pourtant,** m'interrompit-il.

Non, ça ne l'était pas vraiment. Mais ça, personne d'autre que moi ne le savait, car jamais je ne l'avais dit, sauf à une personne à qui je n'aurais pas dû. Pas même Alice ne l'avait vu. Enfin, je crois. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

Je lui parlai donc de James et de Victoria, puis continuai en craignant sa réaction quand il apprendrait mon erreur.

Lorsque j'avais quitté Bella, au lieu de suivre les miens en Alaska, j'avais décidé de traquer la rouquine, redoutant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à la jeune humaine que j'avais aimée. Au bout d'interminables mois à la chercher en vain, j'avais envie d'arrêter pour retourner voir ma famille mais c'est alors qu'elle était apparue devant moi, sa chevelure flamboyante et que j'avais vu qu'elle envisageait de retourner à Forks pour se venger de ce que je lui avais fait. Elle ignorait que j'étais parti, laissant celle que j'étais supposé aimer derrière moi. Victoria ignorait encore mon don et malgré le fait qu'elle avait réussi à m'esquiver pendant longtemps, j'étais finalement arrivé à l'attraper. Je l'avais déchiquetée en morceaux que j'avais éparpillés pour qu'elle ne se reforme jamais. Il avait fallu que j'en discute avec Irina, pour qu'elle se méfie de Laurent en qui je n'avais pas confiance, lorsque je rejoignis mon clan. Ce dernier avait réussi à l'amadouer et elle avait donc tout lâché à son nouveau compagnon. Ainsi, il avait appris tous les dons des Cullen et le fait que son ancienne acolyte avait juste été démembrée et qu'il suffisait de retrouver les morceaux pour les rassembler et la faire revivre. Il s'était donc empressé de les chercher et de la réparer, puis lui avait tout dit sur nous. En échange de son aide, pour le remercier, la rousse avait tué ensuite son ami.

J'avais quand même été surpris de croiser Victoria au bal du lycée avec Lily, mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre. J'avais commis une énorme bêtise en ne la brûlant pas comme il le fallait pour détruire un vampire. Cela avait coûté la vie à Bella et je ne savais comment l'annoncer à Charlie ou à Lily. J'étais responsable de sa mort, je l'avais vu dans les pensées de Victoria. Elle ne s'était pas empêchée de me le faire savoir par ses pensées le soir du bal.

Si elle revenait à Forks, je ne commettrais pas la même erreur. Elle mourait vivante !

* * *

**[Point de vue de Lily]**

Charlie a plutôt bien pris les choses. Maintenant il fait juste semblant de ne rien voir et ne se formalise pas en voyant Jacob et Edward qui n'ont pas vieilli en 18 ans.

Les semaines passent et tout se passe bien. Je suis obligée de boire du sang par moment pour ne pas m'affaiblir. Apparemment c'est ce que veut le bébé, mais je crains que ça ne joue sur mon métabolisme et que je ne puisse pas contrôler ma soif après ma transformation, parce que j'aurais déjà goûté au sang humain. Ça me fait peur mais Edward sera là pour moi, j'en suis certaine.

Edward voudrait qu'on se marie au plus vite. Il a même proposé qu'on s'envole pour Las Vegas mais voilà, Alice l'a vu et lui a sacrément remonté les brettelles et donc mon vampire a décidé d'attendre que sa sœur ait tout organisé. Elle a promis de faire vite.

Je pense à ma mère, dire que ça fait déjà plus d'un an qu'elle est partie. Edward m'avait tout dit concernant Victoria et le fait qu'elle ait provoqué l'accident qui l'avait tuée. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Même s'il pensait en être responsable, pour moi c'était la rouquine qui l'était ! Et elle allait payer un jour. Je la brûlerais moi-même si elle se mettait sur mon chemin. Ça ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir tué l'ancienne compagne d'Edward, il fallait aussi qu'elle se venge en tuant la seconde, sa fille qui plus est et Edward avait vu dans l'esprit de cette garce qu'elle ne s'en réjouissait que davantage. Parfois il m'arrivait de me sentir indigne d'être aimée par Edward. Bella l'avait tant aimé et même encore 18 ans après. Je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié parce que quelques jours avant son accident, c'était son anniversaire d'ailleurs, les souvenirs étaient donc remontés à la surface et je l'avais entendu murmurer son nom dans son sommeil. Elle rêvait toujours de lui et j'avais l'impression de voler l'amour de celle qui m'avait mise au monde et qui me manquait tellement. Je sentis quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues alors que je pensais très fort à elle.

- **Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, **me murmura une voix grave derrière moi.

J'avais oublié que Jasper pouvait ressentir mes émotions et qu'il avait donc deviné mon sentiment de rancune envers moi-même.

- **Je suis certain que Bella ne t'en voudrait pas,** me rassura mon futur beau-frère. **Elle serait heureuse pour vous. Edward n'aurait probablement jamais été entièrement heureux avec elle. Tu devrais arrêter de t'en vouloir.**

**- Je ne peux pourtant pas m'en empêcher**, avouai-je. **Elle me manque tellement ! **Pleurai-je en séchant mes larmes.

Puis soudain je me sentis bien mieux, c'était le vampire blond qui m'envoyait une onde de réconfort.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Alice voulut m'emmener faire de shopping mais Edward refusa.

- **C'est trop dangereux !** S'exclama-t-il à sa sœur. **Elle a besoin de repos et s'il arrivait quelque chose là-bas ?**

- **On va demander l'avis de Carlisle !** Exigea le lutin.

Le médecin m'examina et me pria de boire un peu de sang avant de partir et nous donna l'autorisation de quitter la villa. Pour que je ne sois pas loin de Charlie et que nous soyons proches des loups, Carlisle avait décidé de se réinstallé discrètement dans la villa de Forks. Seuls mon grand-père et les Quileute étaient au courant de leur retour. Dès que j'aurais accouché, nous partirions.

Je sentis un gros coup dans les côtes et entendis un craquement. Évidemment, le sang redonnait de la force au bébé qui s'étendait dans mon ventre et me donnait des coups à me casser quelques os qui se ressoudaient heureusement bien assez vite.

J'avais téléphoné à Renée pour lui annoncer les nouvelles. Sans trop donner les détails que Charlie connaissait. Elle n'avait pas été tout à fait ravie de l'apprendre, mais elle acceptait mon choix et me souhaitait d'être heureuse. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pourrait être présente au mariage et c'était tant mieux. Il était préférable qu'elle reste en Californie, loin de Forks et du surnaturel. Elle ne le prendrait pas aussi bien que Charlie, ce n'était pas pour elle tout ça.

J'avais enfin rencontré Emmett et Rosalie et à ma grande surprise, celle-ci était aux petits soins avec moi. J'avais alors demandé à Edward pourquoi elle était si gentille avec moi, me souvenant de ce que ma mère m'avait dit d'elle : un glaçon. Il m'avait alors répondu que c'était à elle de me raconter son histoire. Ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tard, à la demande de son frère.

Rose avait voulu avoir des enfants lorsqu'elle était humaine et regrettait de plus pouvoir donner la vie à cause de son état figé. Elle était donc ravie de devenir tante, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir être mère et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir s'occuper de son neveu, ou sa nièce. Carlisle ne pouvait voir le sexe du bébé, ne voyant rien à travers mon utérus qui s'était épaissi.

À quelques jours du mariage, Alice m'apprit qu'elle avait enfin fini la robe mais que je ne pouvais la voir. Chose absurde ! Il fallait quand même bien qu'elle vérifie si elle allait être à ma taille. Mais elle était certaine que tout irait, j'étais frustrée !

* * *

**[Point de vue d'Edward]**

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que je l'étais aujourd'hui. Lily avait un ventre bien rond à présent. Elle était belle. Les hormones la travaillaient au point qu'elle avait souvent envie de faire l'amour. Mais je craignais de faire mal au bébé et la suppliai d'attendre après la naissance. Elle accepta ma requête avec réticence, comprenant que c'était pour le bien du bébé.

Le jour que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience arriva, j'allais enfin m'unir à celle que j'aime pour le reste de l'éternité. J'étais devant l'autel qu'Alice avait fait dresser au milieu du salon. Mes frères à mes côtés, Jacob à droite avec les siens ainsi que Sue, la compagne de Charlie et ses enfants déjà bien âgés. Mes parents avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et s'étaient assis à la gauche de l'allée qui était à présent longée par mes sœurs dans leurs robes de soie bleue nuit, ma couleur favorite.

Puis soudainement, la musique changea et je vis apparaître le chef Swan avec à son bras sa petite-fille qui n'avait jamais été aussi resplendissante qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment-là. Elle s'avançait vers moi dans sa belle robe en dentelle blanche. Elle me souriait, me fixant droit dans les yeux sans jamais les quitter tout en marchant aux côtés de son grand-père. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant moi, Charlie posa la main de Lily dans la mienne, me regardant avec un léger sourire qui me rassura. Ses pensées étaient joviales.

Lorsqu'Emmett, qui officiait la cérémonie, annonça enfin que nous étions mari et femme, mon épouse se rua sur mes lèvres et ne les lâcha que lorsqu'elle eut besoin de reprendre l'air. Même les rires de nos familles ne l'avaient pas arrêtée.

Le soir venant, je sentis qu'elle était encore plus épuisée que d'habitude. Elle était assise depuis plusieurs heures et n'avait pas beaucoup dansé depuis que nous avions tout deux ouvert le bal. Elle était presque à terme selon Carlisle. Je la vis se lever pour danser avec Jacob, mais à peine levée, elle se figea puis hurla de douleur à glacer le sang, même d'un vampire, je paniquai. Mon père s'approcha et annonça qu'elle était prête à accoucher et la transporta à l'étage dans la chambre prévue à cet effet. Jasper m'aida à retrouver mon calme et je remerciai mon frère pour son don très utile dans un moment pareil. Je rejoignis ensuite ma femme. Elle vomissait du sang et sa robe de mariée était toute tâchée de rouge. Jasper ne pouvait pas approcher pour m'apaiser, il y avait trop de sang pour qu'il puisse résister à la tentation, malgré toutes les années d'entraînement. Carlisle lui arracha la robe et injecta une dose de morphine à sa belle-fille. J'étais figé, je ne savais que faire.

- **Sortez le bébé maintenant !** cria ma compagne. **Je sens qu'il souffre !**

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'entais des voix que je ne connaissais pas, deux pour être précis. Que se passait-il ?

- **Carlisle ?** Appelai-je le médecin. **Je l'entends, le bébé ! Mais on dirait qu'il y en a deux ! Est-ce possible ?**

**- Des jumeaux ?** S'étonna-t-il. **Et bien tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié, fils !**

Lily n'arrivait plus à respirer, sa gorge étant obstruée par le sang. Carlisle dut lui faire une trachéotomie et du sang gicla du trou. J'avais peur pour celle que j'aimais. Carlisle arriverait-il à la sauver à temps ? Il prit un scalpel et ouvrit le ventre de ma femme pour laisser entrevoir deux placentas. Seuls des dents bien aiguisées pourraient les ouvrir pour sortir les bébés. Je m'exécutai, éloignai mon père pour délivrer mes enfants avec mes dents. Lily ne criait plus, Carlisle lui faisait un massage cardiaque pour la garder en vie le temps d'enlever les bébés. Je pris ma fille et la donnai à Rose qui attendait à la porte.

- **Prends-la vite,** dis-je à ma sœur. **Il y en a un autre !**

Le deuxième était un garçon et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Lily tendit le bras pour le prendre et je vis le bébé lui mordre l'épaule et sa mère cria à nouveau. J'éloignai mon fils et Carlisle prit la relève. Apparemment, en la mordant, il lui avait injecté du venin, commençant alors la transformation. Mon père aida à refermer les blessures et attendit.

Elle ne bougeait pas, ni ne hurlait de douleur. Seule la grimace sur son visage laissait voir sa souffrance.

- **Elle va se réveiller dans moins de quarante heures !** Vint m'informer Alice.

* * *

**Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en cliquant ci-dessous! ^^**


	22. épilogue partie 2 fin

_**Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est déjà la suite et fin de ce que vous avez pu lire la semaine dernière.**_

_**J'ai enfin pu l'écrire ! ^^ Et j'espère que vous apprécierez.**_

_**Comme je viens de le dire, c'est déjà la fin de cette histoire et je vous remercie donc pour toutes vos reviews, alertes et aussi merci à celles qui ont lu sans laisser de trace. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ensuite !**_

_**Voici le corrigé, bonne lecture à vous, à bientôt, peut-être, sur une autre fic ! ^^**_

* * *

**Épilogue (2****ème**** partie : L'après)**

* * *

**[Point de vue de Lily]**

Ça brûlait ! J'avais l'impression que mon corps s'enflammait de l'intérieur et que j'allais bientôt exploser ! Un incendie se déchaînait dans mon corps et un moment, j'eus envie de mourir plutôt que d'endurer cette terrible fournaise plus longtemps. Je devais faire un gros effort pour contrôler ma résistance à crier face à la douleur. Heureusement, j'étais comme paralysée grâce à la morphine et ne pouvais émettre un son ou bouger un petit doit. Malgré les médicaments, le feu ne s'apaisait pas. Je devais tenir, j'allais vivre pour Edward et surtout pour notre enfant. J'étais soulagée que mon mari ne lise pas mes pensées et n'y voit pas le supplice que je subissais. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus torturé qu'il ne l'avait été lorsque ça avait débuté, je savais que j'étais dans un état mal en point grave et prête à rendre l'âme. J'avais pu ressentir son angoisse et sa panique sur son visage et ne l'avais pas vu près de moi avant un petit moment. Il n'avait sans doute pas su quoi faire sur le coup. Bien que j'arrivais à lui cacher ma souffrance, il n'était pas dupe. Surtout quand Jasper pouvait ressentir tout ce que j'éprouvais.

Mon cœur se mit à bondir de plus en plus rapidement dans ma poitrine, je sentis que c'était les derniers battements. J'allais enfin pouvoir reprendre conscience et serrer mon bébé. Je ne me souvenais pas si j'avais eu le temps de le voir avant de sombrer.

Mon organe vital s'arrêta définitivement et j'entendis des chuchotements autour de moi. Edward parlait de notre enfant à son père et je perçus le mot « jumeaux ». De quoi parlaient-ils ?

J'ouvris les yeux, sentant le regard de mon mari sur moi et le vis me contempler avec ses belles prunelles dorées. Je me jetai dans ses bras et l'embrassai passionnément. Il répondit fougueusement à mon baiser et je compris alors qu'il avait l'habitude de se retenir avant. Jamais il ne m'avait embrassée avec une telle ardeur. J'allais me consumer rien que par son étreinte.

- **Mon bébé !** M'exclamai-je soudainement en m'éloignant de lui avec réticence, me rappelant que j'étais devenue mère.

- **Penses-tu que ce soit raisonnable ?** demanda Carlisle à son fils.

Il n'était apparemment pas très assuré par le fait que je rencontre mon bébé. Après tout, j'étais un nouveau-né et mon enfant devait sans doute être au moins à moitié humain. Était-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Je ne pouvais m'en rappeler.

- **Je lui fais confiance !** répondit Edward au médecin. **Alice, Rosalie vous pouvez venir,** appela-t-il ses sœurs. **Oui ! **répondit-il probablement à une question silencieuse qu'une des filles avait dû penser.

J'entendis leurs pas approcher de la chambre et deux cœurs battre. Deux ? Jumeaux ? Je regardai Edward qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux depuis que je l'avais trouvé au cimetière un an plus tôt. Cela me rassura de le voir l'air si radieux, ça le rendait encore plus magnifique, si c'était possible de l'être plus encore.

Mes belles-sœurs entrèrent dans la chambre, chacune portant un bébé. Rosalie tenait un beau petit garçon qui semblait avoir quelques cheveux de la même couleur que mon époux qui recouvraient légèrement sa petite tête. Il ouvrit les yeux qui me fixèrent. Ils étaient vert-émeraude, comme ceux de son père lorsqu'il était encore humain. Moi qui pensais qu'aucun être ne pouvait surpasser la beauté de celui que j'aimais, je m'étais bien trompée. Notre fils était bien plus beau que son père. Je me tournai ensuite vers le lutin qui me tendit une toute petite fille qui ouvrit des yeux chocolat, comme ceux de ma mère et elle avait déjà quelques petites boucles auburn sur le haut de sa tête. Si j'avais pu encore pleurer, j'aurais sûrement versé des larmes de bonheur en voyant mes enfants qui étaient les plus belles créatures que j'avais jamais vues. Rose me donna mon fils dans l'autre bras et j'admirai mes parfaits bébés avec le sourire aussi grand que celui qu'arborait mon époux.

- **Ils sont tellement magnifiques !** M'extasiai-je.

- **Et encore, le mot est faible !** répliqua Rosalie. **Ils sont plus que cela.**

- **Mon amour,** m'interpella Edward. **As-tu des idées de prénoms ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Oui,** répondis-je. **Comme notre fils te ressemble si fort, je voudrais lui donner tes prénoms, mais dans l'autre sens, **suggérai-je. **Que dis-tu de l'appeler Anthony Edward Cullen ?**

**- C'est une bonne idée, ma chérie, **dit-il.** Merci. Et pour notre adorable petite fille ?**

**- Je… Je voudrais l'appeler Bella-Rose ?** Demandai-je plus sur le ton d'une question. **Elle ressemble à maman, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- En effet, **répondit-il tristement. **Tes choix sont très bien mon ange, **il embrassa nos enfants avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et je fondis une nouvelle fois dans ses baisers si passionnés. **Je t'aime**, me murmura-t-il.

Lorsqu'il recula, je pus sentir que ma gorge me brûlait un peu. Je portai la main à mon cou. Les filles enlevèrent les bébés de mes bras, puis en quelques secondes, j'aperçus Jasper et Emmett qui se dressaient devant moi, prêts à m'attaquer.

- **Calmez-vous !** s'écria leur frère. **Elle ne leur fera rien, j'ai confiance en elle !**

**- Edward, c'est encore un nouveau-né ! **Rétorqua le vampire blond. **On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, ils sont instables !**

J'émis un grognement de protestation. Croyaient-ils vraiment que j'allais m'en prendre à ma chair et mon sang ?

- **Chérie, il serait temps que je t'emmène chasser, suis-moi !** me dit mon mari en me tendant la main.

Je regardai encore une dernière fois mes enfants, sachant que je les retrouverais très vite et suivis leur père dans la forêt.

C'était à celui de nous deux qui courait le plus vite. Bien qu'Edward était plus rapide que la moyenne des vampires, il me devançait à peine et parfois j'arrivais même à le distancer faiblement. Ensuite nous fîmes une petite compétition pour savoir lequel d'entre nous attraperait le plus gros animal. La chasse se passa sans problème. Lorsque je fus rassasiée, nous rentrâmes retrouver nos petites merveilles qui dormaient dans les bras de leurs tantes. Ils avaient à peine deux jours et étaient déjà sûrement les bébés les plus pourri gâtés de la planète ! Mais aussi les plus mignons.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'Alice était en train de ranger les jouets des bébés que Charlie m'avait apportés, un hochet tomba de ses mains sans qu'elle ne le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Elle était figée, les traits du visages angoissés.

- **Ils reviennent !** Lâchèrent Edward et sa sœur en même temps.

- **Qui ?** Demandèrent les autres d'une même voix.

- **Les Volturi,** précisa ma belle-sœur. **Ils viennent prendre des nouvelles de Lily afin de constater qu'Edward a bien respecté le pacte. Ils avaient dit un an, ils seront là avant. Il semblerait que Caïus soit trop impatient de venir vérifier.**

**- Charlie, les bébés ! **M'inquiétai-je. **Si Aro peut lire toutes les pensées, il saura pour mon grand-père. Il faut le protéger !**

**- Je pense qu'il faut l'éloigner de Forks, voire simuler sa mort pour les Volturi. Démétri ne le trouvera pas ! **dit Carlisle.

- **Bonne idée, je vais le prévenir tout de suite,** l'avertit son plus jeune fils.

Mon beau-père décida de faire appel à l'aide de ses amis d'Alaska qui étaient rentrés chez eux dès la fin du mariage. Ce serait l'occasion de leur présenter nos enfants et d'avoir plus de protection pour eux, au cas où ils intéresseraient trop Aro.

Les vampires de Denali arrivèrent deux jours plus tard et furent éblouis par Anthony et Bella-Rose, à ma plus grande joie.

Je remarquai pourtant que le chef du clan, Tanya, qui avait autrefois essayé de séduire Edward, semblait jalouse. Edward m'avait confié qu'elle ne voulait aucun mal aux bébés, mais Rose ne lui fit pas confiance et ne les lâcha pas d'un œil, à ma demande. Moi non plus je n'étais pas rassurée par notre cousine, je me méfiais d'elle comme de la peste.

- **Ta femme est très surprenante**, lança Eleazar à mon compagnon en m'examinant.

- **Quel est son don d'après toi ? **lui demanda alors ce dernier.

- **Peux-tu lire ses pensées ? **demanda l'autre. **Je n'arrive plus à percevoir vos don à toi, Alice ou Jasper, c'est comme si je n'avais plus le mien !**

**- Je n'ai jamais pu lire son esprit, **lui dit mon mari. **Ni celui de sa mère d'ailleurs.**

**- Alice, Jasper, **les interpela Eleazar. **Qu'en est-il de vous ?**

Je me tournai vers eux, les regardant attentivement et vis Jasper froncer des sourcils. Il essayait sans doute de manipuler mes émotions, mais aucun changement ne se fit, d'où la frustration que je lus sur son visage.

- **Je ne vois plus son futur !** s'exclama Alice. **Comment est-ce possible ?**

**- Savez-vous comment fonctionne le pouvoir d'Alec ? **demanda l'ancien garde des Volturi.

- **Je l'ai vu dans ses pensées lorsqu'ils sont venus à Forks l'été dernier**, annonça Edward. **Il peut supprimer les sens de tous ceux qu'il veut empêcher de fuir. Il était prêt à le faire sur Alice et moi au moindre mot de son chef. Mais quel rapport ?**

**- Et bien vois-tu, je pense être certain que le don de Lily fonctionne de la même manière, mais au lieu de supprimer les sens, elle supprime nos pouvoirs.**

**- Impressionnant mon cœur ! **Me signifia mon mari. **Tu pourras probablement empêcher Aro de pouvoir lire nos pensées !**

* * *

**[Point de vue d'Edward]**

Après un instant de folle inquiétude, je sus que la transformation débutait et qu'elle allait me revenir. Elle serait un brin différente, mais serait toujours ma Lily, ma femme, la mère de mes enfants et ma compagne pour le reste de l'éternité.

Les semaines étaient passées, mais la famille au grand complet, ainsi que Jacob et même Charlie, tout le monde adorait les enfants et semblait en extase devant eux. C'étaient de pures merveilles. Même ma fille égalait la perfection de sa mère et même plus je devais avouer. Pendant les deux jours qui avaient été nécessaire au changement de ma femme, Rosalie et Alice avaient gâté les enfants, les nourrissant, les câlinant sans jamais les posés dans leur berceau confectionnés par Esmé.

Au début, ils passaient leur temps à dormir, se réveillant uniquement pour boire du sang. Nous les avions d'ailleurs forcés à changer leur régime petit à petit. Ils avaient eu des difficultés à avaler autre chose que du sang humain qu'ils avaient reçu pendant la grossesse. À présent, ils prenaient uniquement du sang d'animal que nous achetions dans une boucherie spéciale.

Après la vision d'Alice, nos cousins de Denali nous avaient rejoints à nouveau et vénéraient également mes enfants. Seule Tanya était un peu jalouse de Lily et de sa chance de m'avoir et de nos bébés magnifiques.

Alors que je me souvenais que les loups de la tribu Quileute n'étaient que trois lors de notre traité avec Ephraïm Black, ils étaient à présent plus nombreux et la meute s'agrandissait encore. D'après Jacob, c'était dû au grand nombre de vampire présent dans le coin, un nombre qui s'agrandissait avec ceux venus d'Alaska et les Volturi qui approchaient. Un des frères de Jake avait d'ailleurs pu apercevoir de loin Démétri, leur traqueur, que j'avais reconnu en le voyant dans leurs pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Lily travaillait son pouvoir et apprenait à se battre avec Emmett ou Jasper. Elle paraissait étonnamment contrôler sa soif pour un jeune vampire de quelques mois à peine. Cela frustrait d'ailleurs mon frère qui ne comprenait pas comment elle y arrivait, lui qui avait tant souffert pour arriver à surmonter la sienne et qui la supportait encore mal parfois.

J'étais fier de mon épouse et Carlisle également. Elle était comme sa troisième fille et il en éprouvait une certaine fierté.

Le grand jour arriva. Alice nous prévint la veille qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin. Nous les attendîmes donc à l'extérieur de la ville, voulant les éloigner des habitants de Forks et de Charlie qui se cachait à La Push avec Sue chez Billy, pendant que leurs fils et les autres membres de la meute se rassemblaient derrière nous pour défendre les humains mais aussi les bébés auxquels ils étaient attachés. J'entendis leurs grognements lorsque nos dirigeants en capes noirs avançaient vers nous.

Caïus eut un léger rire sadique en voyant nos enfants. Ils pensaient que nous avions transformé des bébés, donnant un prétexte pour nous attaquer et détruire notre clan qui s'allongeait et était maintenant plus large que le leur. J'en fis part à Lily qui grogna.

Aro marcha vers nous, accompagné de son bouclier Renata et de Félix, son garde du corps. Il demanda à me serrer la main, mais fut consterné de ne rien y voir alors que moi je lisais ses pensées. Apparemment ma femme avait réussi à maîtriser suffisamment son don pour le faire agir sur qui elle voulait. La colère l'avait probablement aidée. Le vieillard fut bien perturbé par l'inefficacité de son don et consterné de ne rien pouvoir savoir de moi, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Il ne saurait pas pour le chef Swan.

- **Edward,** me salua-t-il enfin, froidement, puis se retourna vers Lily.** Peux-tu me dire pourquoi je vois ta jeune épouse avec de charmants bambins ? Ne lui as-tu pas expliqué les lois lorsque tu l'as transformée ?**

**- Des explications ne sont pas nécessaire Aro ! **Lui intima son jeune frère. **Punis-les !**

**- Je ne voudrais pas faire un gâchis des précieux dons du clan Cullen, **lui répondit le chef.** Je juge qu'un éclaircissement de la situation soit nécessaire Caïus. Alors Edward, qu'as-tu à dire pour votre défense ?**

**- Si tu faisais mieux attention Aro, **lui dis-je.** Tu verrais qu'il ne s'agit pas de bébés transformés en immortels et que leur ressemblance est frappante avec ma femme et moi-même, parce que ce sont nos enfants biologiques !**

**- Foutaises ! **lança Caïus. Provoquant un autre grognement de colère de ma compagne.

- **N'entends-tu pas leurs cœurs battre et ne vois-tu pas leurs joues rougies par le sang qui circule dans leurs veines ?** M'énervai-je. **Vous pouvez au moins vous rendre compte cette importance !**

**- Nous pourrions en effet avoir la confirmation de tes dires si ta femme me laissait voir tes pensées jeune Edward.**

**- Certainement pas ! **s'exclama celle-ci. **Il y a trop de choses privées que je n'ai pas envie de vous laissez voir !**

Il fit un signe à Jane et Alec, espérant que leurs dons allaient agir sur nous, mais il fut atterré de voir qu'ils n'avaient aucun effet. Il prit peur, accepta notre justification et s'éloigna au plus vite de Forks et des Cullen, mais aussi des loups qu'il avait remarqués.

- **Victoria !** Entendis-je mon lutin de sœur crier soudainement, alors que nos ennemis étaient loin à présent.

Je vis alors immédiatement dans ses pensées que celle-ci n'était pas loin et s'apprêtait à nous attaquer par surprise. Elle n'était pas seule. Une petite armée de nouveau-nés fonça sur nous, nous distrayant. Je vis Lily qui tenta de s'échapper pour mettre les enfants à l'abri, tandis que mes sœurs repoussaient et détruisaient tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Je n'aperçus pas la chevelure flamboyante de la rouquine et ne la vis pas je ne pouvais distinguer ses pensées. L'angoisse de Lily lui faisait perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir qui me bloquait l'esprit de la rouquine. Même Alice s'effraya de ne plus la voir. Je m'éloignai du champ de bataille et retrouvai l'odeur de ma famille et la suivis. Je fis signe à mon épouse que j'étais là et je vis enfin la compagne du défunt James qui approchait et voulait encore tuer celle que j'aimais, comme si la mort de Bella ne lui avait pas suffit !

Lily se calma et retrouva le contrôle de son don et s'éloigna. Victoria tenta de la suivre, mais j'anticipai son mouvement et l'attrapai, tandis que Jacob arrivait de l'autre côté pour lui sauter dessus. Je lui arrachai la tête pendant que le loup démembrait le reste de son corps. Ma femme revint avec un briquet enflammé qu'elle jeta sur les morceaux, détruisant irrémédiablement la rousse. Ses « copains » furent tous décimés sans exception avec l'aide de la meute et des Denali.

Rose et Alice tenaient les enfants et décidèrent de s'en occuper quelques heures, le temps de nous laisser seuls Lily et moi. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis fort bien longtemps, bien trop à mon goût.

Dès que nous arrivâmes dans notre cottage au milieu de la forêt, rénové par les bon soins de ma mère adoptive, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre, nous déshabillant et nous dévorant la bouche et fîmes l'amour jusqu'à épuisement.

Quoi qu'un vampire ne s'épuise jamais ! Nous nous arrêtâmes lorsque le soleil réapparut le lendemain matin, nous décidant à retourner auprès de notre famille. Arrivés à la villa, Lily fonça sur notre fille et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant partout où elle pouvait. Alors que je tenais Anthony, Bella-Rose rit aux éclats et mon fils me regardait avec un petit sourire, son premier sourire.

Quelques semaine après la venue des Volturi et l'attaque de Victoria, nous reçûmes la visite surprise des amies amazones de Carlisle, accompagné d'un jeune homme qui semblait mi-vampire mi-humain. Grâce à ses explications, nous fûmes tous soulagés d'apprendre que dès que les jumeaux atteindraient un âge adulte, ils garderaient cette apparence pour l'éternité, à la plus grande joie de Lily, ravie d'apprendre que ses bébés resteraient auprès d'elle jusqu'à la fin des temps !

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas de cliquer ci-dessous pour m'envoyer vos reviews que j'adore tant ! ^^**_

_**Pour celles qui lisent mes autres fics, je vais essayer de les reprendre aussi vite que je peux !**_


End file.
